ErmmmmmSavvy?
by x.BiLlAbOnG.x
Summary: WHAT! You never seen a girl climb out of a jail window before!"... Jack and Will in the 21st century! du du dunnnnnn!...I'm not hyper honest!... COMPLETE... Wow... i'm sad now!... sequel soon!
1. Cinema's, lost shoes, fainting friends

WOOO!!! First fan fic!!! Ok! My very weird mates and myself created this... ENJOY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! Cough ok I don't own everything... only Will... not even him?! Omg I need to talk to my agent!! I only own MY plot and MY characters!!!  
  
Ermmmmm........Savvy?  
  
Cinema tantrums, lost shoes Fainting friends  
  
"Human hair.... From my back''  
  
"Human hair.... From my back''  
  
No, there's not an echo in the cinema, its just Rk (Rk is my best mate she has the same name as me and it gets really confusing so we just call her Rk.) saying Jack Sparrows lines a second before he says them. We've been to see PotC 12 times! But hey, I'm not complaining any excuse to see Orlando Bloom!  
  
Will Turner appears on the screen, Jess (other mate bit ditzy but a fellow orli lover though) and I lean towards the screen whereas Rk leans back (she's a Jonny lover). I decide that I can tear my eyes away from Will's butt to get a drink, I reach for my drink but.... Wait a sec... now where I put that? I look round trying to find who has stolen my beloved cola, I look to my right to see Jess flinging popcorn at people's head's in front. I resist the urge to join her; I'm on a mission. I look left and see Rk leaning so close to the screen (Jack must be back on) that she is almost resting on the guy's head in front of her hand in her hand she's clutching ...... :o MY POP!!!! I lean over trying to reclaim MY pop but she reads my mind and moves! I slowly lean further and further over to her until.... YES!!! It's mine!!! There's a sudden pull no! I tug back.  
  
Rk and I are now having a silent tug-o-war with MY drink! I squeeze hoping she'll get the message and let go but I only succeed in making the plastic lid pop and fly off in the opposite direction. Then.... In slow motion Rk gave a sudden pull and my precious cola flew all over the guy in front! I looked at Rk open mouthed and turned to see a very sticky, annoyed guy glaring at me... so, I did what any other girl would do in my situation... I threw the now empty cup on Jess' lap I pointed at her and Rk followed suit. Jess finally having caught on only managed a "Wha?'' Before we were thrown out. "Wait a go Rk! Just go and get us thrown out!'' I shouted rubbing my sore bum "Well at least I saw Jack, the rest was just Will and Elizabeth'' she said trying to put on her visor without making her look like Yoda from star wars.  
  
After arguing for a lil longer we decided to head to McDonalds and eat sensibly like normal people for once but, alas Jess flicked a chip at Rk, which started out a full on chip war with Jess covered in ketchup and Rk shouting "DIE CHIP, DIE!!!'' Which left me taking cover behind my Happy Meal box. After Rk had thrown all her chips, ate half of mine and succeed in turning Jess' hair red with ketchup we left, leaving the cleaners to clear up our war zone.  
  
On our way back to my house Rk and I started debating whether Jack would look weird with a skin head and Jess, being as dramatically brilliant as she is, tried to do an impression of a drunken pirate but tripped on a risen slab and landed in the gutter minus a shoe, making her look even more like a drunken pirate.  
  
When we finally made it to my house after dragging Jess back up. We went into my bedroom and put on the dvd...... wait for it........ POTC!!!! I decided to break the silence "Don't you think it would be cool if Will Turner was here?'' Rk shook her head "Nope Jack's waaaaaaaaaaaay fitter!'' "What ever, I wish they were here it would be loads more fun!" They nodded in agreement "And besides Will's butt is much sexier than Jacks!" Jess laughed "Waaaaaaaay better!" I turned my attention back to the movie when I received a blow to the head by a flying toy bear; launched by Rk "ooo you asked for it!" "This means war!!" I grabbed handfuls of stuffed animals and threw them in every direction hoping to hit anything... EXCEPT my Orlando life-sized poster!!! Drool I had just got a great shot of the back of Jess' head I heard a loud CRASH I dropped my ammo and headed towards the door when I received another blow to the back of the head courtesy of Jess. "Did you hear that?" Jess looked confused and Rk shook her head "Come on...."  
  
We jumped down the stairs three at a time, making Jess loose her shoe again (the girl needs smaller shoes!). We headed towards the kitchen; I reached for the handle when I heard "WHAT?! No rum!!!" I jumped back, squashing Jess' toe earning me a thump in the back. I turned round "One of us has to go in there, you know to check things out" Jess and Rk looked at each other did a very scary grin then look back at me. Being their best mates and knowing all of their evil tricks (having used most of them on them () I quickly shook my head mouthing 'NO!' But, being the evil people they are grabbed me by my arms and shoved me face first into the door and onto the cold kitchen floor. TRAITORS!!! OWWWWWWWWW!!!! I rubbed my nose and tried to look around but everything was blurry. I saw a shadow stand over me and (with very rummy breath) say "al'rite luv?...... you wouldn' know where there be any rum de ya lass?" My vision goes back to normal... hold on... I know that drunken slur!!! I look up to see... (SHOCK SHOCK... HORROR HORROR lolz).... JACK SPARROW AND WILL TURNER!!! (A:N: yum!!!) "KEWL!!!!" Rk ran in the kitchen and stood in front of Jack. I stood up and headed over to Will when I heard BUMP Rk and I turned round to see Jess lying on the floor after seeing Will Turner. Jack walked over to her. "o..... so! Where's the rum?!"  
  
DOOOOOOOONE!!!!..... Phew!! SO........ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Or I'll set the terrible and ........ dribbling Jess on you! Lolz soz ...... I really need to stop eating bags of sugar before bed......  
  
Bi Bi  
  
xXxXxXxXxcoughREVIEWcoughxXxXxXx 


	2. New mates,RUM! fridge attacks!

Guess who's back??? ....... No.... me!!! Lolz hi!  
  
I know loads of my reviewers are confused... no, you have not gone back in time so you have not got mystical and wonderful powers... sorry! BUT ff.net keeps taking my story off so I thought I would upload it chapter by chapter a day to get it up fast and to give others a chance to read if they haven't done before and still be up to date!  
  
Lonaargh :--- Lolz. Here's the next chapter... Will's butt is still better though...  
  
XxXx-PunkRawker-xXxX :--- Thank you!! Lol. I'll carry on putting them up... it's good I don't have to type them out... just upload them again!  
  
Spizzy the Headless Spaz :--- Yes it keeps taking it off but I'm going to put it back up each and every time it takes it off again... but just with changes.  
  
Luinecu :---Yes I can guess why your confused... sorry but it took it off... AGAIN! Lolz. I'll keep putting it up every night to get it back to where it was fast for you!  
  
Carrianne :--- Thank you! It's really great that you liked it! Hope you like the rest!  
  
Carn :--- Thanks so much for your support! I think there is just people out there who have no sense of humour what so ever... or just like being totally mean!  
  
All my wonderful reviewers THANK YOU!!! Throws Orlando and Johnny boxers... What?  
  
Disclaimer: I own MY plot and MY characters... and at the moment a bag of chips... but that's it!  
  
New mates, rum fridge attacks!!!  
  
Rk and I started flapping our hands round trying to wake Jess up......... ......... but after about 10 minutes of flapping, Jack moaning about the rum shortage, Will trying to break the fridge and our hands going numb Rk and I left Jess on the floor.  
  
Rk went and sat by her new best friend...  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack?"  
  
"Captain Jack"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Silence  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaack?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Can I try on your hat?"  
  
"No, no one touches me hat"  
  
"Ooooh..."  
  
Silence and I see Will heading towards the fridge.... Again...  
  
"Jaaack?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Can I have your boots then?"  
  
"No, MY boots"  
  
"Oooooooh....."  
  
Jack moved closer to Rk....  
  
"I'll tell ye what you can do fer me"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Go n' get me some rum lass"  
  
"OK!"  
  
I've never seen Rk move so fast... she ran out of the door and came back a few minutes' later clutching bottles of rum and Curly Wirly's. She walked over to where Jack was sitting and gave him the rum; he gave a gold smile and started to drink. I walked over to Rk.  
  
"How the hell did you get all that? Your underage!"  
  
"Ermm... well.... I kinda'' She stuttered  
  
My jaw dropped  
  
"You hit the shop keeper?!"  
  
"I only tapped him!!!"  
  
Rk's idea of a tap is like 12 rounds with Tyson.  
  
"mmmmmmm... ouch... my back"  
  
I turned to see Jess finally awake... Praise the lord!!! I kneeled beside her  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yea.... O mi god! I had the weirdest dream!!!"  
  
"Ermm... I figured"  
  
She tried to stand but failed miserably, so being the angel I am I helped her! She looked round... Jack with bottles of rum...  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Rk with Jacks hat (too drunk to notice)  
  
"My..."  
  
Then Will he smiled and waved.  
  
"Gooooooooo......"  
  
BUMP  
  
"Not again!"  
  
I look at Jess on the floor, Jack consuming that much rum that Rk now has his boots and sword, (I swear she's trying to make him strip!) and finally Will laughing at Rk's very impressive impression of Jack. Weeeellll...... this is going to be an interesting night!  
  
I reach over to stop Rk taking off Jack's shirt when I hear the sound of my front door opening....  
  
"OOOO NOOOOOOO!!!! MY PARENTS!!!"  
  
Ta da!!!! Another chappie done!!! You know I've got loads written out but I can not be bothered to type... you think I'm lazy? Jus a lil bit lolz... Luv ma reviewers loads!!! Lolz  
  
gives them PotC mugs and t-shirts  
  
Bi ..... xXxXxXxXxcoffreviewbuttoncoffxXxXxXxXx 


	3. Brain freeze, cupboard luvin nitey nite...

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HI!!!  
  
Carrianne :- Lolz. Aren't cheap memorabilia mugs great?!  
  
Spizzy the Headless Spaz :--- Thanks for understanding. Hope you like this chap ( Even though you have already read it.... )  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Orlando and am in the process of firing my agent. I only own MY plot and MY characters!  
  
Brain freeze, cupboard luvin sound nights!!  
  
"O NOOO!!!!... MY PARENTS ARE BACK!!!!"  
  
I stood on the spot... Move woman!!! I pulled Will up and pushed him into a cupboard along with a still fainted Jess. Then the rum in the bin.  
  
"MY RUM!!"  
  
":O shhhhhhh!!!"  
  
O no... there was nowhere else for Jack!  
  
"Rk help! Think!"  
  
She looked like she was concentrating then... scrunched up her face... that happens when Rk thinks too suddenly... brain freeze.  
  
"Urmmmmm... how about the... fridge?"  
  
"Not helping Rk!"  
  
I stand there panicking when...  
  
"Rk, quick help me drag Jack"  
  
We each grabbed an arm and put him in the wine cupboard (A:N: I know wine cupboards aren't that big... but work with me here lolz )  
  
The kitchen door opened to reveal my mom  
  
"Err... hi! Mom!"  
  
"Oh hello dear! Just popped back to get a few things before mine and your father's fight..."  
  
"Ohh... flight... What flight?!"  
  
"I thought I left a message..." She said while walking round the rooms "... Your father and me have to go on a business trip for a few weeks, I'm sure I left a message..."  
  
"It doesn't matter just have a good time"  
  
"Ok well... I'll see you in a few weeks dear..."  
  
She headed out but caught a glimpse of Rk..  
  
"Oh Rk... erm... nice outfit dear... goodbye girls"  
  
She left. I turned to Rk and see her standing very proudly in her punky fish top, Jack's hat, her lee jeans, Jack's boots and his sword. I sigh and go to help Jack out of the cupboard. He climbed out clutching two bottles of wine. He staggered off to the dining table, Rk right behind him with his things, I follow them to the table  
  
"O MI GOD!!! I'M IN A CUPBOARD WITH ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!"  
  
I turned round  
  
"Ooops! I left Jess and Will in the cupboard!"  
  
I head over to the cupboard with various squealing noises being made inside by Jess.  
  
"Leave the Welp and Jess in there!" Rk laughed playing with Jack's bandana.  
  
"Yea leave me in here!!" Jess squeaked  
  
"I'm NOT Orlando Bloom... and I am NOT A WELP!!!"  
  
I laugh and open the door helping Will out much to Jess' disappointment.  
  
After a few hours or Jess and Rk sword fighting; Rk with the advantage as she did have a sword, Jess had to make do with a spoon, Will raiding the fridge and Jack consuming a good part of the wine in the house. We decided that it would be time to go to bed.  
  
"Well Rk, Jess do you want me to phone a taxi?... to take you home..."  
  
"NO WAY!!"  
  
"Pfft! I ain't going!!"  
  
"Me either!!"  
  
"My parents don't mind!!"  
  
"If I go I'm taking his hat!!"  
  
"FINE!! Ok you can stay... jeez!"  
  
There was only one problem... there's only one bed with a sofa underneath it and my parents double bed... Rk started jumping around madly saying she would share with Jack... Jack to drunk to protest. Jess jumping up and down with her arms round Will's neck saying they'll share... Will looking terrified. Well seeing as I'm the only sensible one here I decided to decided who sleeps where... fairly... of course!  
  
Jack- Cabin bed  
  
Will- Sofa  
  
Rest- Double bed  
  
After lots of protest's and Rk pulling out 'her' sword several times we went to our beds (and sofa). Buuuuuut... we had a little problem; Jack was to drunk to get up the ladder to the cabin bed so he decided to collapse on the floor along with all the recent thrown toy animals.  
  
I stayed awake for a bit longer listening to everyone; Jess saying "Oh will!!" and hugging my pillow  
  
Rk screaming "SAVVY!!" kicking in her sleep still with jacks boots.  
  
Jack mumbling "me, dear sweet.... RUM!!!" and hiccupping  
  
And Will kicking an invisible Barbosa.  
  
Sooooo everyone slept peacefully... Except ME!!  
  
Well another one done!! With another one probably on it's way!! What's that I hear you scream?...... More Orli and Jonny boxers?? Well I'm sorry but they've all been given out... Hides stash and holds up hands See?  
  
Bi Bi  
  
Xcoffthere's.not.a.review.button.there.4.nufincoffX  
  
Lolz XxXxXxX 


	4. All alone!, RAPE! PIZZA!

**Ok!!! Sorry this is a tiny little bit late... I went out with my friends and got followed by weirdo's... well, we thought they were weirdo's until they ran round the corner in front and as my friend and I went round they were on the floor with a boom box break dancing...Needless to say my friend and I weren't in much of a hurry to leave...  
**  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz :---** Yea I think you have said that... but I don't care! Lolz thanks!  
  
**Carrianne :---** That is my favourite line out of that chapter. Thanks!  
  
**Lonaargh :---** Lolz sorry I've hidden the boxers in a safe place... but I forgot where! But here's the chapter!!  
  
**Throws you lot PotC badges  
**  
**Disclaimer:** **I own Rk and Jess and any other characters that decided to pop on by that weren't in PotC!!!! But I do own the plot!!!! O by the way. My agent has been fired and I am deciding to take action into my own hands and kidnap Orlando...**  
  
**All alone!!!, RAPE!!! PIZZA!!!!!  
**  
After a few shouts and giggles I finally managed to fall asleep, only to wake up to find NO ONE in their beds ( sofa)!!!  
  
I headed downstairs and started searching. After I had looked in the living room and the kitchen I started to panic.  
  
"O mi god!!! I've lost them!!!"  
  
"Lost who?"  
  
I stopped and looked round but couldn't see any one  
  
"Huh? Jess?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
"Here"  
  
I sighed... some people...  
  
"Here where?!"  
  
"The room with the glass roof!"  
  
What is the girl on about?  
  
"Oh!!! The conservatory!!"  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
I headed out the back door into the conservatory and saw Jess lying all over Will on the sofa; Will clinging to the side for dear life.  
  
"Erm... where's Rk and Jack?"  
  
She shrugged and tried to hug Will, he tried to push her back by her face.  
  
"YE SCURVVY SEA DOGS!!"  
  
Jess smiled "Their out there!"  
  
"Nah..."  
  
I walked past Jess and Will, Will reaching out for help  
  
"Get her off me please!"  
  
"Can't sorry... don't lead her on then!!"  
  
Will tried to protest but I was already making my way out onto the garden. I stood on the grass and saw Rk (still with Jack's things) and Jack standing in a tiny paddling pool filled with water that hadn't been used in years with bits of sticks and grass floating in it. I shook my head. Jack turned to see one of my dogs run past.  
  
"MAN OVERBOARD!!!"  
  
"O!"  
  
Rk grabbed a piece of string an threw it out to one of my dogs and yelled;  
  
"TOBY! GRAB ON!!! STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!!!"  
  
After 20 minutes of watching Rk and Jack trying to drag my dogs into the pool and will screaming 'rape' a few times Rk decided she was hungry.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaach! I'm hungry!!"  
  
"You know where the fridge is!!"  
  
"I want something else!"  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"Pancakes!!"  
  
"I don't wanna..."  
  
"Yes! Or I'll... I'll... throw ya in the pool!!!"  
  
"Ok!... fine"  
  
** 20 minutes later**  
  
"Well... that was fun..."  
  
"Fun? ... FUN!?"  
  
I stood in the middle of the kitchen looking around.  
  
"Look at the mess!"  
  
There was pancake pieces stuck everywhere you could think of... including on myself, Rk, Jess, Jack and Will!  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"No, about the mess!"  
  
"Who cares let's have pizza... I'm still hungry... let's have pizza!!"

****

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**DONE!! Ok I'm kinda preoccupied thinking of ideas to kidnap Orlando to think of anything humorous or sarcastic to write here lolz.  
  
CoffSTILL.NOT.ENOUGH.REVIEWS!!!Coff  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Fights, Plastic boats HELIUM!

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok next chapter!!!**  
  
**Lonaargh :---** Lolz! Thanks for the tips!  
  
**x.PiRaTe.LuVa.x :--- **Lolz glad your happy it's back!!! Love you too!!!  
  
**Carrianne :---** Thanks!!! Is Troy out in England yet?! If it is I better drag my friends to it!!... Not that they'll need much dragging... who wouldn't want to see Orli AND Brad is shorts skirts?!  
  
**Falcon :---** Thank you! Just don't spilt a gut!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz :---** Maybe re-reading chapters are more fun? Lolz. Don't ask me for spelling, I couldn't spell giraffe... is that even right?  
  
**WARNING:** **fighting** **between most of the characters in this chapter!! Soo... if you innocent lil' eyes don't like fighting... look away and save yourself!!!!**  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I own** **the plot and any of the other characters! Mission Kidnap Mr. Fit FAILED!!! I STILL do not own Orlando Bloom... I have a life sized poster but that's as good as its gets I'm afraid...  
**

**Fights, plastic boats HELIUM!!!**

Rk was crying- well lets face it- DEMANDING pizza.  
  
"Ok! I'll get food... but not Pizza and not until this place is clean!"  
  
Rk just looked round.  
  
"It is clean what you on about?"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Ok never mind just get your coat!"  
  
** .xXx.At McDonalds!.xXx.**  
  
We sat down an ate in McDonalds quietly (A:N: I know! What's wrong with them?!) Will started complaining that his leg kept twitching and when he went to shake it...  
  
BANG ...... Kicked Rk...  
  
"OW!!!! YOU STUPID EUNICH!!!!" (A:N: Isn't she polite?)  
  
Jess gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"He SO is NOT a eunich!!!"  
  
I was too busy trying to drag Rk out of the door that I only heard parts of the argument;  
  
"IS!"  
  
"ISN'T!"  
  
"HE SO IS!!!"  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
"I MEAN LOOK AT HIS HAIR!!"  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR?!!!"  
  
"NOTHING!!!"  
  
"EVERTHING!!!!!!"  
  
"OK THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!"  
  
"BRING IT!!!!"  
  
Jess lunged at Rk still with me holding her and started fighting  
  
"STOP IT!!!"  
  
"LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!"  
  
"LET GO OF MINE!!!!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT GUYS!!!!"  
  
Will and I dragged them apart  
  
"Stop being so stupid!"  
  
They folded their arms and refused to look at each other. Jack looked innocent for once...  
  
"What's wrong Jack?"  
  
"I need me ship!"  
  
"Erm... I've got a better idea..."  
  
We headed over to the arboretum where there was fake plastic ships that little kids play on Jack went over to them. Rk and I sat on the swings and started talking about nothing in particular.  
  
"So... Where's Will?"  
  
Will ran past closely followed by Jess  
  
"I think their busy"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Having got fed up of watching Jess try to molest Will we left them and headed over to where Jack was standing on a large plastic pirate ship with a lot of little children around him looking up excitedly.  
  
"And then there was Giselle! Now! That was a woman!..."  
  
I turned to Rk...  
  
"Is he talking about what I think he is?"  
  
"I'm not sure... and I hope not"  
  
"...She had a fantastic body!!! With the biggest t..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Rk screamed, ran over to Jack and rugby tackled him to the floor of the plastic boat. She sat on his chest with her hands over his mouth.  
  
"mmph upfh te!!!"  
  
"Shhh! Ok kiddies go plat over there!!"  
  
"But we want to hear the rest of the story!"  
  
"Biggest... toys! See the end!! Go play in the pool!!"  
  
"But there's people in there fighting"  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked over to the pool area to see Jess holding Will down on the floor. I shake my head.  
  
"Jack!! Stop licking my hands!!" Rk screeched pulling her hands away and wiping them on her top.  
  
"Well ye taste like rum!"  
  
I looked at Rk suspiciously. She looked around...  
  
"Jess in on Will!!"  
  
We ended up with Jess tied to a pole, Will staying well away and Rk still sitting on Jack... (Hmm I wonder why...) Jess looked sulky  
  
"Will you get off him!" Jess shouted at Rk after I had agreed to untie her... I'm starting to think it was a bad idea.  
  
"Well at least Jacks not a EUNICH!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
That was it... all war broke out; Rk grabbing Jess' hair and managed to elbow her in the eye. Jess pulling at Rk's visor and punched her in the mouth.  
  
I ran over and Will again tried to help me get them apart.  
  
"Go on Rk!!! Hit 'er!! ... Hey ye got me hat again!!"  
  
** .xXx.20 Minutes Later.xXx.**  
  
"Ouch" Rk mumbled clutching a bag of frozen chips to her cheek.  
  
"Umpf" Jess moaned also clutching a bag of frozen food only this time to her eye.  
  
We were sitting in a dentist's waiting room waiting for an appointment for Rk after Jess had chipped her tooth for her.  
  
Jack leaned closer to Rk and whispered;  
  
"Alrite luv? Ye know Will is a eunich, Elizabeth told me on the Island."  
  
Rk's eye's lit up  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaack? What did you and Elizabeth do on the Island?"  
  
Jack looked for an excuse...  
  
"Rach! Rk's drinking me rum!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well Jack slept with Elizabeth on the Island!!!!"  
  
Will stood up  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Will jumped on Jack...  
  
"Well it's only 'cause you're a eunich Will!'' Rk shouted  
  
... and Jess on Rk... again  
  
"STOP!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'M BUSY RACH!"  
  
"AYE?"  
  
"Rk needs to see the dentist... and GROW UP!!" I yelled  
  
They all sat back down and sorted out their rumpled clothes while Rk went into the dentist's office.  
  
We sat quietly until we heard a very evil laugh and...  
  
"DIE, MR ALLSOP DIE!!!!"  
  
"O no!"  
  
I ran into the dentist's office and the rest followed behind. I saw Rk sitting on the dentist; who was struggling on the dentist chair. While Rk held the gas mask over his face.  
  
"RK!!! STOP!!!"  
  
She looked up innocent  
  
"What? He said I needed and injection!!"  
  
COUGH! COUGH! SPLUTTER!  
  
"Stop moaning it's only oxygen!"  
  
"Erm... Rk that's not oxygen... it's helium"  
  
"O KEWL!!!"  
  
She took the mask off the chocking dentist.  
  
"What's helium?" Jack asked confused  
  
"It's sooooo kewl... it makes your voice go squeaky..."  
  
She put the mask over her face and took a deep breath in.  
  
"Like this!"  
  
"WHOA! Let me do an impression of the welp!!"  
  
Jack took the mask placed it over his face and breathed in deep.  
  
"Hi! Me names Will and Elizabeth left me because... I'm..."  
  
His voice went normal...  
  
"O hold on..."  
  
He breathed it in.  
  
Will walked closer to him  
  
"Don't you..."  
  
"A" Jack laughed  
  
"DARE!!!"  
  
"EUNICH!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"O god not again!!!!"  
****

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

****

**Well there ye go!!!  
  
Thanks to any one who reviews or is ABOUT to lolz hint hint  
  
Anyways... breaths in helium review!!!  
  
Bi Bi  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	6. More fights, drownin pirates, CRAZY LASS...

**Well... Hi!!!!**  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Lolz breathing in helium is very funny!... Especially when a drunk person does it!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz, I will deffinatly have to go and see Troy! That chapter was so much fun to write! I kept laughing to myself... mot a good thing when everyone in the house already thinks your crazy**...  
  
Thank you every who has reviewed or is about to... Hint Hint Lolz  
**  
**WARNING!:-- more Johnny and Will action!... EWWW! Don't be so dirty minded!! I meant fighting!!!**  
  
**Disclaimer:- I own the plot and any characters that do not appear in PotC!!!... Anyone know an agent that WILL get me Orlando?... no?... on with the story then!!**  
  
**More fights, Drowning pirates Crazy lass!!**  
  
"Will!!! STOP! ... Let... Go...Of...His...BANDANA!!!"  
  
After we had dragged Will off Jack for the SECOND time within an hour. We decided to go somewhere to cool off... leaving the dentist who was now having trouble breathing on the chair.  
  
"Will... Just put them on otherwise you can't go in."  
  
"But... My underwear isn't as tight as this!!!"  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Jess! Move!"  
  
I pushed Jess aside to see Will clutching a tiny pair or swimming trunks (A:N: You know those ones that are like spandex? Lolz)  
  
"Wha... who gave those to... Jess?"  
  
"You said get him nice ones!"  
  
"I meant ones that he doesn't have to spray paint on!!" (A:N: Don't you hate it when teachers say that about your tight BUT fashionable trousers?!)  
  
"Fine...Just spoil the fun!"  
  
"What fun? Seeing Will squeeze into really tight... ok I'm gonna stop there"  
  
Jack headed round the corner in baggy swimming trunks. Will didn't look too impressed.  
  
"Why does he get those when I get these?"  
  
Jack smirked  
  
"What ye afraid of lad? Provin' that there be nothing there?" (He's been round Rk too long don't you think?)  
  
Will did not look happy... and threw the spandex pants at Jack... Who ducked gracefully. We got Will some new trunks ones that did have legs (much to Jess' disappointment) and he finally got changed.  
  
Rk, Jess and I were having water fights in the deepest end when Will and Jack came and sat on the side by us... Jack mostly talking about women and what or how little they were wearing...  
  
"Whoa! Look at 'er!"  
  
Will just nodded  
  
"'N' 'ER!!!"  
  
"yea..."  
  
"WHOA!!...Well I wudn' mind 'er stirring me ship... savvy?"  
  
"hm..."  
  
"O common lad! Jus 'cause you're a Eunich doesn..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"O for god's sake you two!!!"  
  
We swam (A:N: I was gonna put run there but I don't think it would go right...) over to where Jack and Will were trying to fight and stay above the water. Then Rk spotted someone... Chris... (She fancies him... the song love is in the air comes to mind...) she jumped in and started holding herself, Jack and Will under the water... they struggled but Rk can't hold her breath for that long so she came back up; Jack pulling her out to sit by him.  
  
"Oi, Rk? Who's the welp?"  
  
"HE'S NOT A WELP!!!"  
  
"Oh... What ever takes ye fancy..."  
  
Jack cleared his throat and Rk shook her head.  
  
"OI! MATE!!... Yea... YEA YOU! THIS LIL' LASS ERE...huh? Where she go?"  
  
Rk was now somewhere near the bottom of the pool and Jack (being the only one who could hold his breath for the longest) went down and got her up... wearing Jack's boots... no wonder she sunk.  
  
Chris headed over to Rk.  
  
"Hi Rk! Erm... who's he?" He pointed to Jack.  
  
"Err... He's just a cousin's, nephew's, uncle's... brother! Twice removed, lovely singing voice... eunich"  
  
"What's a eunich?"  
  
Jack pointed at Will and Yelled;  
  
"WILL IS!!!!"  
  
I'm guessing he doesn't know when to shut his mouth.  
  
We left them to fight it out in the baby pool while we headed for the café by the pool. They finally caught up after stopping for another brawl.  
  
Rk and Chris were sitting alone on a table making puppy eyes... ew... and I was sitting on the table behind them.  
  
Jess headed over to them.  
  
"Can you feel the love?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Between me and Will?" (Bearing in mind she had him in a headlock)  
  
"O... Yea... err... Jess Rach wants you."  
  
Jack came over and sat opposite me. (Fully dressed)  
  
"Alright luv?"  
  
"Yea... um Jack?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"What did happen on the Island between you and Elizabeth?"  
  
"Nowt"  
  
"Huh? English please"  
  
"Nothin"  
  
I clenched my fists and jaw.  
  
"You mean after all the fights and arguments saying you slept with Elizabeth... You didn't?!!!"  
  
"Urmmm...Yea?"  
  
That was it!!!  
  
"YOUR GOING DOWN MATEY!!!"  
  
"WAIT!! Um... Rk's drinking Rum?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"HELP CRAZY LASS ON ME!!!!..." cough splutter cough  
****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

****

**WOOOOOOOOO!!! Does lil' weird dance  
**  
**Chapter 6 done!! Chapter 6 done!!  
  
I think I deserve a review for that don't you think?  
  
Bi Bi!!  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **


	7. RIP!, Shopping!, 5p's alot ya know!

**Hellooooo!**   
  
**Carn:---** Lolz I love that chapter it was so fun to write! Thanks!!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** I haven't seen a drunk person taking helium but I have heard of my uncle doing it after a one or ten drinks... but my family's weird so I don't think that counts.  
  
**K. Sparrow:---** Lolz I'm really glad you liked it! Don't worry the romance is coming! It is taking a while I'm sorry but I need them to get to know each other a little bit before I go into the romance. The start of the romance comes in at chapter 12... I know its seems miles away but I need to get them into this place first... you'll see what I mean soon! I'm not telling who Will gets... It'll spoil the fun! But!...Yes, there is a but, when I first put this story out about three months ago before it got taken off a lot of people guessed Will's 'Fancy girl'... I don't know what else to call it, Within a few chapters. If it helps I'll start putting the chapters up nightly for you... poor Jess never makes the cut in anything does she?  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz. That Jack and Will fights are fun to write... it's so easy to make them fight in my story... But everyone already fights in it anyway!  
  
****

**Thanks guys!! .x.Throws PotC mugs.x.**

****

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and any other characters that do not appear in PotC!!! Still in the process of finding a lovely person who will buy me Orlando so he can be my slave!!

****

**Ripped shirts, shopping 5p's a lot ya know!!!  
**

Rk ran over to me on top of Jack on the floor.  
  
"Get off him!!!!...He's mine!!!!"  
  
Rk pulled me away from Jack  
  
.x.RIIIIIIIIP.x.  
  
.x.Gasp!.x.  
  
I looked in my hand and saw a large strip of dirty white material.  
  
"Me shirt!!!"  
  
Rk covered her mouth  
  
"Rachael! How dare you!... if you wanted some time alone you should have just asked!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm kidding!"  
  
"OI! Me shirt!"  
  
Jack was standing there trying to wrap his shirt... well half of it... around the exposed flesh.  
  
"We'll have to get you a new one"  
  
Rk gave me a weird look  
  
"Nah! You think?!"  
  
Jack kept moaning that he was cold and needed a new shirt now... so being a girl (A:N: You would never have guessed ay?) and being an expert on the subject we went... SHOPPING!!!  
  
We went in every shop and made Jack and Will (Don't know why Will was trying on stuff... probably because I felt like it lolz) try on every shirt, trouser, hat, shoe... (A:N: ...thong... what?!) Possible, we did quite well considering that Jack and Will had decided to show us all up (again) by having yet another fight in one of the changing rooms and had somehow managed to pull off the curtain, step on MY foot and knock an assistant flying. So... we decided to split up... bad idea? I think so.  
  
"I'll go with Jack!!! And you go with Jess and the eun...I mean Will" Rk corrected herself seconds away from an attack off Jess.  
  
"Fine, but phone me if anything happens and meet me back here in an hour ok?"  
  
I looked round to see Rk and Jack running off in the opposite direction.  
  
I was really glad I was staying with Will as he actually WANTED to try stuff on... like Jack who refused to take off his hat while changing; that was if Rk didn't have it first...

**x.Rk's PoV.x**  
  
Jack and I spent most of the time chasing pigeons and going into toyshops to scare the little kid's that came near us, when five policemen walked up to us.  
  
"Excuse me m'am?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
The police officer looked and me weirdly then carried on;  
  
"We are looking for anyone with information to a number of Rum and Curl Whirly(1) robberies in the area, do you have an idea who my have committed this offence?"  
  
I started jumping up and down...  
  
"I SAW THE WHOLE THING!!"

**x.Rach's PoV.x**  
  
Jess, Will and I were sitting in a fancy restaurant eating civilly when 5 police officers surrounded our table, hauled Jess from her seat and tackled her to the floor.  
  
"WHOA!! WHAT ARE YO...HEY!! THAT'S MY FOOT!!!"  
  
"You are under arrest for a number of Rum and Curly Whirly robberies and assault of a shop assistant"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"She didn't do it!!"  
  
I yelled trying to get them off Jess  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to come down to the station with us"  
  
"Fine"  
  
We followed the police out receiving disgusted glares from the people around us... well at least we didn't have to pay for the food!

**x.Rk's PoV.x  
**  
Jack and I were laughing at a weird baby and how it looked like a sick pigeon when my mobile rang (which of course had the theme tune 'a pirates life for me') which started Jack dancing.  
  
"AHOY ME HEARTIES!!"  
  
"RK!!! What did you tell the police about Jess?"  
  
"ooo.. urmm... well...mmm...what?"  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!!! YOU DESCRIBED JESS AS THE RUM AND CURLY WHIRLY THEIF WHEN IT WAS YOU!!!"  
  
"Um... sorry?"  
  
"You will be!! We're at the police station now trying to bail Jess out with 5p!!!!"  
  
I listened and in the background I could hear Jess saying;  
  
"5p! O come on! You buy 5 penny sweets with that! Good money... niiiiiiice money!"  
  
"urm... how much do you need?"  
  
"Well with the added costs of the rum, Curly Whirly's the shop's damage AND the cost of the owner's injuries about... £15,595!!!"  
  
I gasped  
  
"Jesus! How much damage did I do?... so... I take it I can't write an I.O.U?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SO... What will happen when Rk goes to bail Jess out? Will she end up in jail? Will Jack every get a new shirt... find out in the next exciting episode ooooooooof... 'ERMMMMM... SAVVY!!!'  
  
(1) Curly Whirly's are chocolate bars that are really thin with holes in them and have caramel inside them... Look I'm hungry now!  
  
Lol REVIEW!!!!  
  
Bi!!!  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	8. Cells, Songs!, VASELINE!

**HI!!** **Back again...**  
  
**Spizzy :---** Lolz don't worry we all have lazy days... well I do.  
  
**Carrianne:---** lolz mugs are great... even better when the PotC mugs!! Thanks.  
  
**Anon:---** Yea it got removed from the website but its back now! Johnny's ass is ok... I mean I'd squeeze it if he was within grabbing distance! Thanks.  
  
**WARNING!: THIS HAS SONGS IN THAT MAY OFFEND SOME PEOPLE IT IS NOT INTENTIONAL AND IF IT DOES OFFEND I AM SORRY.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I own Plot and any other characters that do not appear in PotC! I don't have a new agent... but I have a rough plan of a trap that if I can lure Orlando into he will be mine!!!... I just need something to lure him in with...damn.**  
  
**Cells!, songs!, VASELINE!!  
**

**.x.Rk's PoV.x.**

"NO RK YOU CAN'T WRITE AN I.O.U!!! GET YOU'RE LITTLE PIRATE BUTT DOWN HERE!!!"  
  
"Aye, Aye" I put my phone away and turned to Jack...  
  
"Come on Rach needs us"  
  
****

**.x.Rach's PoV.x.  
**

Will and I waited in the police office with Jess in a cell next to us until Rk and Jack came in...  
  
We grabbed them and pinned them to the wall.  
  
"Do you have any idea what we have had to put up with while she's been in there?!" Will said his eye started twitching  
  
They shook their heads  
  
"Listen"  
  
"...HITLER HAS ONLY GOT ONE BALL!!! THE OTHER IS IN THE ALBERT HALL!! HIS MOTHER, THE SILLY FUC..."  
  
"JESS!!" I yelled before she could scream anything offensive  
  
"CHOPPED IT OFF WHEN HE WAS SMALL!!!"  
  
"She hasn't stopped since we put here in there!" The policemen cried covering their ears trying to block Jess' 'singing'.  
  
Jess had now picked up a metal cup and started to bang it against the bars trying to create a beat...  
  
"SHE THREW IT INTO A BIG TALL TREE, IT ROLLED INTO THE DEEP BLUE SEA!! THE FISHES GOT THEIR DISHES AND HAD SCOLLOPS AND BOLLO..."  
  
"JESS!!"  
  
"FOR TEA!!!"  
  
She stopped we all took our hands away from our ears and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey! I got a new song!!"  
  
"O GOD!"  
  
We all prepared for this by replacing our hands firmly over our ears.  
  
"CHARLIE HAD A PIGOEN, A PIGOEN. CHARLIE HAD A PIGOEN, A PIGOEN THAT FLEW!!! IT FLEW IN THE MORNING, IT FLEW IN THE NIGHT AND WHEN IT CAME BACK IT WAS COVERED IN SH..."  
  
"JESS!! STOP IT!!"  
  
"...CHARLIE HAD A PIGOEN, A PIGEON!"  
  
"O JUST TAKE HER PLEASE!!!"  
  
The police had finally cracked. Jess hearing this stopped singing and stuck her head between two of the bars.  
  
"You mean I can go?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She can go?!"  
  
"YES! PLEASE JUST TAKE HER!!"  
  
"WOO HOO!!"  
  
Of course it couldn't be that simple could it?... ooo no... Jess being the spak she is tried to pull her head out of the bars but... she was stuck! She started to panic and struggle (I think she's going to rip her head off!)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M BEING EATEN BY A DOOR!!!!"  
  
"O for God's sake Jess!"  
  
"Ok! We need Vaseline!!" Rk yelled  
  
I looked round at her and every one shook their heads  
  
"Rk we've got a pirate, a blacksmith, 2 policemen, a bimbo with her head stuck, me who's going to have a nervous breakdown!!... And u... do we really look like the type of people who carry Vaseline about with us?!!!"  
  
"Erm... baby oil?"  
  
"O mi god I can't work with this!!"  
  
"Wait!..." Will shook the bars  
  
"...I help build these cells... with the right leverage..."  
  
"Er...Will? We're trying to get her head out... not take the door off"  
  
"O...Ok"  
  
He headed over to the opposite wall looking sulky and looking and the posters.  
  
"O....k... where were we?... o yea"  
  
I started pushing on Jess' head with Rk pulling on her legs.  
  
"HEY!!...OW!! I HATE YOU!!!!...HEY!! I GOT ANOTHER SONG!!!..."  
  
"O gods Jess no please!!"  
  
"...Ahem...DRIVING DOWN THE MOTOR WAY 64, GRANNY DID A FART AND BLEW OFF THE DOOR!..."  
  
I looked at Rk  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
"...THE TYRES WNET 'SQUEAK' THE ENGINE FLEW APART..."  
  
"Playing with the cop dog"  
  
"...THAT'S WHEN GRANNY DID A SUPERSONIC..."  
  
"O..."  
  
"...FART!!!"  
  
"JESS! Please your not helping!!!"  
  
"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO? PULL MY OWN LEG?!"  
  
"SHUT UP MIGHT HELP!!"  
  
"That I cannot do... the world needs to hear my angelic voice... ahem... TWO SOLIDERS IN A TANK, TABOO, TABOO. TWO SOLIDERS IN A TANK, TABOO, TABOO!! TWO SOLIDERS; ONE TO DRIVE AND ONE TO WAN..."  
  
"JESS!! SHUT UP!!"  
  
"TWO SOLIDERS, TABOO, TABOO, TABOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"THAT'S IT JESS!!!!!!"

**.x.30 Minutes Later.x.**

"Mmuff de muff te!!"  
  
"Shush!!"  
  
After getting fed up of Jess' singing we decided to take drastic action and duck tape her mouth shut. And having pulled on her legs for 20 minutes we gave up and... called the FIT FIREFIGHTERS!!!......Well saying fit they were 50 with bald spots and beer bellies!  
  
After 10 minutes of the shaking the bars and talking in a group one of them turned to me...  
  
"Yep her heads stuck!"  
  
"NAH!! And I thought she was taking a nap!!" Rk scoffed  
  
I elbowed her in the side.  
  
"We know that but can you get her out?"  
  
"We'll try..."  
  
They got the Jaws of Life and started attacking the bars.  
  
Jack and Will were back with us. Jack because the dog had bitten him and Will had got the duck tape for Jess' mouth so felt needed again.  
  
Rk wasn't help the fire fighters as she was kneeling by Jess pulling the duck tape off and on Jess' mouth at times so we could her parts of her new song...  
  
"On top of spaghetti all covered in cheese I lost my poor..."  
  
"...Meatball when somebody sneezed!"  
  
I was just sitting on a police desk and watching in amusement.  
  
"HITLER, HAS ONLI GOT ONE BA..."  
  
"O no..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Those are my favourite songs of all time!! If you don't know them don't worry... it's probably only me who is sad enough to sing them around people... lolz  
  
**

**Luv my reviewers loads!!!!!  
  
**

**Bi Bi  
  
**

**xXxCoffReview.or.Jess.Will.Sing.AgaincoffxXx**


	9. Ring Tones, more vaseline, BANGA TRAVEL!

**Well Howdy!!!  
**  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz glad you liked it!  
  
**Captain Riley Sparrow:---** Lolz I know the website took it off it's taking me a while to add it all sorry but I need to change stuff to make sure it won't go again... I can't take uploading it for the third time... I'll go mental! Yes I am aware I already am mental but that's beside the point... I'm sane in my mind!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Thanks again! Lolz I'm getting bored so I decided to upload again!  
  
**Lonaargh:---** :O! someone who shares my taste of music... YAY! Lolz I sing those songs all the time they are so hard to get out your head once there in their stuck! O... at your request... **.x.Chucks mug.x.  
**

**Carn:---** Lolz Spain!...Well it's alright for some isn't it?!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own plot... and don't forget my amazingly brilliant characters!!!!! The process of building a trap to catch Orlando has been abruptly stopped... I've run out of sticky tape...  
  
****Ring tones, More Vaseline, BANGA TRAVEL!!!  
**  
We were still sitting there 30 minutes later... and the fire fighters had only cut one piece of bar away, because Jess; fearing for the safety of her neck, decided to hurl abuse at all of them.  
  
"HEY!!! CAREFUL WITH THAT!!! OI! STOP IT YOU MORON!!! YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG!!!!"  
  
Will was holding her legs still while I was trying to restrain her head.  
  
Jack had found Rk's phone and, very spookily hand managed to find the ring tone; 'a pirates life for me'. So he was now dancing and singing along with Rk  
  
"AND REALLY BAD EGGS!!!"  
  
The music stopped... and Jack looked as though he was about to cry. Rk pressed the play button and it started Jack dancing and she joined in, naturally.  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! YOU ALMOST HIT MY NECK!! I HAVE A CAREER IN SINGING PLANNED YOU KNOW!!!!!!"

**.x.10 Minutes Later.x.**

"Please don't go!... Please we need you to get her out!"  
  
"We are not trained for years so we could have abuse thrown at us... along with bits of bar!!!"  
  
I was begging the fire fighters not to leave Jess in the cell after she had thrown a piece of bar and one of their... um... well... you know!  
  
"Please!...PLEASE!!!"  
  
I ran after them out the door.  
  
Jack and Rk were still dancing and the tone had been played over about 30 times now  
  
"YO HO HO A PIRATE... huh?"  
  
Jack shook the phone...  
  
"Um.. Rk?"  
  
She took the phone  
  
"The batteries dead... hold on..."  
  
She took out the battery and switched it with... mine!!! And passed it back to Jack  
  
"There"  
  
"Ta luv...A PIRATES LIFE FER ME!!"  
  
**.x.BANG!!.x.  
**  
I stomped back inside  
  
"Erm.. Rach?... Are they coming back?"  
  
"NO Jess! They are NOT coming back!"  
  
"Erm... shall I try to squeeze my head?"  
  
"Jess, you know to you this might sound strange but... IF YOU CAN GET YOUR HEAD IN YOU CAN GET IT BACK OUT!!!"  
  
"Erm... I'm special?"  
  
"If, by special you mean deluded and deranged then your right!"  
  
"So... How am I going to get out? I mean I can't sleep with my head up here."  
  
"The fire fighters seemed to think that all we needed was this..."  
  
I held up a yellow tub.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This... my dear, sweet, soon to be headless Jessica is... Vaseline!"  
  
We spent a few minutes spreading handfuls of Vaseline around Jess' neck, ears, cheeks and just for fun her hair. And with one, not meant to be so sharp pull but Jack and Rk 'slipped' Jess' head popped free!  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
I walked over to the policemen's desk and saw no one there  
  
Rk nudged me;

"Rach how are we going to pay them? We really don't have the money!"  
  
"Erm.. Rk we don't have to..."  
  
She looked confused  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No ones here... RUN!!!!!!"

****

**.x.Outside.x.**

We headed to the bus stop to catch a bus home (we were too lazy to walk) making sure that Jess was at least 15 feet behind us as the Vaseline in her hair had made it stick up in everyway possible making her look like a punk gone wrong.  
  
We climbed on to the bus and sat down (of course making Jess sit at the back between two old granny's that were giving her very weird looks) so I sat by Will and Rk and Jack had decided to jump up and down the stairs of the double Decker bus still with Rk's ring tone blaring.  
  
We headed towards a red light and I just knew something bad was going to happen with them jumping around.  
  
"You two be careful!"  
  
"Yea...Yea"  
  
Jack tried to jump four steps as the driver stood on the brakes;  
  
"A PIRATES LIFE FER ME!!!... WHOAAAAA!!!"  
  
Jack slammed face first into the stair wall  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
"O Mi God!!!"  
  
"You Killed Him!!!  
  
"MY PHONE!!!!...O!...ahem!...I mean... O NO!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WA LA!! Isn't Rk soo caring?** **Lolz She doesn't deserve to keep poor Jack!!!...lolz she'll kill me if I take him off her though... ah well.  
  
**

**Bi Bi!!!!  
  
**

**REVIEW!!!!!!... Yes that purpley button down there!**


	10. Broken nose, laptop!, unconscious doctor...

**WOOO! I know this chapter has taken ages but, my rabbit had babies last week and sadly died after a few hours so I am now hand rearing 5 baby bunnies (there was 6 but one died this morning) and it is so tiring but their so cute!!!**  
  
**Carn:---** Lolz that's a good idea... you should copyright that quick!! Maybe I could make one with Will in it... Hmm.  
  
**Lonaargh:---** I use sticky tape because even if I do manage to get it stuck to myself (which I usually do) It's easy to get off me but kind of painful. But I'll use elastic bands now!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Jack always gets hurt doesn't he? Maybe I should ease up on him?...Maybe... I'll have to see what mood I'm in! Thanks!  
  
****

**Disclaimer:** **I own the plot and any other characters that appear or decide to pop up in this story! I don't have sticky tape... but I have elastic bands!!!!**  
  
****

**Broken noses, laptops, UNCONCIUOS DOCTOR....RUN!**

The driver stopped and we all ran over to Jack.  
  
"O GOD ARE YOU OK?!"  
  
"CAN YOU SEE A LIGHT?!"  
  
"SAY SOMETHING!!"  
  
"WHERE'S MA PHONE?!"  
  
Rk started running up and down the bus searching for her phone.  
  
I looked down at Jack.  
  
"We'll have to take you to hospital... is it broken...?"  
  
I touched it  
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
"...Ok let's get off here"  
  
We all jumped off, helping Jack to see as he was starting to bleed heavily... Rk having found her phone and a pound coin looked round to see us gone, then looked at us on the footpath.  
  
"WAIT!!!!"  
  
I looked to see Rk running to the doors before they could close... but she was just little late... I can't lip-read but I think she was aiming at 'NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo......'  
  
"O...k lets go to the next stop and meet her"  
  
We started walking up the road... we were getting weird looks... I wonder why?... Jack was covered in blood, with me trying to get him to use his bandana to soak up the blood... Jess, still with spiked hair, having a piggy back off Will; not looking impressed... and Rk running madly down the road to us waving her pound coin and phone; still playing 'a pirates life for me'.

**.x.In The Hospital.x.**

"Ow!"  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!! OW!!!!"  
  
I think Rk had realised that if you touch Jacks nose he makes a noise.  
  
I took out my phone only to find that it wouldn't turn on... so I shook it  
  
"Why isn't my phone working?"  
  
"I's knows! Rk Switched the battys... basitarys...bitt...ic...coups..."  
  
"Batteries?"  
  
"That's te one! Batteriessss"  
  
"Huh? ... Why did she do that?"  
  
He shrugged...  
  
"So where did Will and Jess go, Jack?"  
  
"Jess had to go... bathrim..."  
  
"Bathroom"  
  
"...ye n the welp... went... mmm... no idea"  
  
"Well... that's helpful! Stay here with Rk while I find Will"  
  
"SAVVY!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and went in search of Will

**.x.Rk's PoV.x.  
**

"I'm bored!!"  
  
"Me n' all luv"  
  
"I need something..."  
  
I looked round and spotted a doctors laptop!  
  
"...Oh! A laptop!!"  
  
I picked it up and turned it on  
  
"Oh kewl! I can log on my account!!"  
  
I entered my password and pressed enter... it made a weird noise then...  
  
"Welcome..Mrs..Jack..Sparrow" And played the PotC theme tune.  
  
I tried my best to muffle the sounds with my top...but I still think Jack heard...  
  
"Did that ...lap...thingy...just say me name?"  
  
"Er... No! Don't be so stupid!"

**.x.Rach's PoV.x.**

I returned after finding Will chasing after a nurse he swore was Elizabeth... Didn't help that her name was Lizzy.  
  
We sat down and I saw Rk and Jack talking about making the laptop say something...  
  
"Rk what are you doing?"  
  
She passed the laptop to Jack...  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Jack started typing...then stopped and tapped Rk...She mouthed 'O' and started typing in what Jack was telling her...  
  
"Rk what are you typing... Hold on whose laptop is that?"  
  
"Mine"  
  
"Welcome..Mr..Hi..I..Am..A..There..Is..A..Spelling..Mistake..Please..Try..Again"  
  
"What? What did I spell wrong?"  
  
Rk looked at the screen Jack leaning over her shoulder  
  
"Rach? Check this for me?"  
  
"No...tell me who's that is"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
She typed again then passed the laptop to Jack...both trying to stifle their giggles...  
  
Jack turned to face Will, pointed the laptop at him then pressed 'Enter'  
  
"Welcome..Mr..Hi..I..Am..A..Eunich..And..Liz..Left..Me..Because..I..Sing..In ..My..Sleep...Turner.  
  
Will turned bright red  
  
"How did you know that?!"  
  
"Aw...Well lad yer Liz told me on the Island..."  
  
He winked  
  
"...Savvy?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"NO! NO! HE'S GOT A BASHED NOSE STOP!!"  
  
Jess returned with arms full of vending machine sweets and sat the other side of Will.  
  
"Mr. J Sparrow?... The doctor will see you now"  
  
Jack and I followed the nurse into the doctor's office...  
  
Behind a large desk with paper piled up in huge columns a tiny little man jumped out.  
  
"Hello!... Please take a seat... Ok let me see this nose..."  
  
He pulled out overly large glasses and put them on making his eyes look 10 times larger.  
  
"...U huh... Mmmm... A HA!!!...Your lucky!... it is broken but any harder and it would have been broken in two places!!"  
  
The doctor leaned forward and got out a box of plasters  
  
"Ok!! We'll just put one of these on for support!! Then you can go!!"  
  
He placed a plaster on Jack's nose and we stood to leave, Jack got near the door when Rk burst in... Hitting Jack in the face...  
  
"OUCH!!! BLOODY HELL RK!!!!!"  
  
"Oh! ... Sorry... CHRIS IS IN THERE SITTING NEXT TO WILL!!!"  
  
She ran back out to Chris... I helped Jack to his feet and the doctor came over again and touched Jack now bleeding nose...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jack punched out in pain and knocked off the doctor's huge glasses and he fell to the floor unconscious...  
  
"Oh! Jack!!"  
  
"It was an accident! I'll...I'll try t' wake 'im up!!"  
  
Jack leaned over him and tapped the mans shoulder  
  
"Er...Mate?...Oi!"  
  
Jack grabbed his shoulders...  
  
"WAKE YESELF UP MAN!!!!"  
  
...And shook him violently.  
  
"Jack! That won't help him!...Look at his head bobbing around! Stop it!!!"  
  
He dropped the doctor and he slummed back to the floor.  
  
"O god!"  
  
"What shall we do lass?"  
  
I looked round...  
  
"Erm... I...we could...maybe...RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Done!!! Hoped ye liked it!!!**

**  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Bi Bi  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	11. RUN!, SYRINGES, BOUNCY WALLS!

**Hi!!!**  
  
**Lonaargh:---** Yea they do! You'd think that I'd learn by now that if I let one end of the elastic go it will come back at me!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz glad you liked it! My friend made Will's new name up!  
  
**Captain Riley Sparrow:---** Lolz Thanks! Thank you, at least I've still got three more bunnies left (two others died) Their so cute! They have just opened their eyes and are starting to hop about!  
  
**I would have had this chapter out sooner... but I'm afraid school is a necessity...**  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I own the plot and any other characters that decide to pop up! MY TRAP IS SET!!!! I just need the prey...  
**  
**RUN!!, SYRINGES!!, BOUNCY WALLS!!!**  
  
We ran out of the room and past Rk, Jess, Will and Chris.  
  
"Hey where you two going?"  
  
"JUST RUN!!"  
  
Jess, Rk and Will followed  
  
"OH! MY LAPTOP!!"  
  
Rk stopped and ran back  
  
"It's not yours!"  
  
She ran back clutching 'her' laptop to her.  
  
We headed towards the doors  
  
"OH! WAIT!! MY CHRIS!!!"  
  
She went to run back  
  
"RK! NO!"  
  
I grabbed her by the... bandana? What the...? Never mind... and dragged her towards the door.

**.x.30 Minutes Later.x.**

"Three girls and two men have been arrested this afternoon after holding a doctor hostage at a nearby hospital...It is reported that they held syringes against him after already attacking the terrified doctor moments earlier..."  
  
I looked at the reporter on the small TV in the corner of the police station... that wasn't at all what we did!!!...  
  
As we were running out of the hospital door's Rk and Jess had stopped by a trolley full of syringes and scalpels so Rk being as loony as she is and Jess being... well... Jess decided to have a syringe fight... the doctor; having woken up, came looking for us and turned the corner to see Rk and Jess facing him with syringes... so he yelled bloody murder and a nurse called the police... and here we are...  
  
"NO!!!! DON'TPUTMEINTHERE!!!!"  
  
"This one needs to go in the padded cell she's a bit mad..."  
  
The policemen put Jess in a restraint jacket and chucked her into the cell.  
  
Will and I were put into a cell with a fridge, bed and toilet. While Rk and Jack were thrown into a cell with hay, more hay and a bucket.  
  
Rk got up and ran towards the closing door...  
  
"NOO!"  
  
BANG  
  
"UMPF!"  
  
Rk was sitting on the floor with a lump slowly rising on her head... Jack sat next to her.  
  
"Alright luv?"  
  
"U huh"  
  
Jack leaned closer  
  
"I know something that will cheer ye up"  
  
Rk and Jack started whispering to each other, looking at Will and laughing...  
  
"Y..you mean... Will fancied...B...Ba...BARBOSA!!!"  
  
Rk said as she tried to stop laughing...  
  
Will stood up...  
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
Will shoved his arm between the bars and reached across the small gap opposite the cells into Rk's cell grabbing Jack by his bandana which Rk had put back on around his neck. Will yanked it against the bars strangling Jack.  
  
"NO!! WILL LET HIM GO PLEASE!!"  
  
I screamed grabbing onto Will's arm.  
  
"LET HIM GO EUNICH!!!!"  
  
Rk screamed holding Jack around the waist.  
  
**.x.Cough Splutter Cough.x.!!!**  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
Rk and I both screamed pulling together  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!" Jess screamed not being able to see through the padded cell.  
  
"LET GOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Rk pulled on Jack's head and I pulled as hard as I could on Will's shirt.  
  
**.x.RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!.x.**  
  
We all stopped...  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?? WAS IT ME?"  
  
"No, Jess was just the eunich's shir... Whoa! Chest!!!"  
  
Rk said catching sight of Will's TT chest (A:N: Toned and Tanned!!! Code... comes in very useful if you're explaining a fit guy and he is within hearing distance...)  
  
"Rk?... Ahoy Rk?!" Jack said after placing his bandana back around his head...  
  
She ignored him and carried on staring...  
  
"OI!!" He waved his had in front of her eyes.  
  
"YOU RIPPED HIS CHEST?!!!"  
  
"No, Jess shush!!!"  
  
I tried to fix Will's shirt (A:N: aren't I the lucky one?) but most of the buttons had flew off... so I gave up.  
  
We sat there in silence... Will trying to wrap his shirt around him... And Jack trying to stop Rk gawking.  
  
**.x.Bounce.x.  
**  
I looked around to find what had caused the noise but no one had moved...  
  
**.x.BOUNCE.x.**  
  
"What is that noise?!"  
  
Rk broke out of her trance...  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"IT'S MEH!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA **.x.Choke.x**." Jess yelled evilly  
  
I walked over to the bars looking at Jess' door  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"NOTHING!!...IT'S THIS ROOM... IT'S... BOUNCEY!!!!!"  
  
I think she was talking about the padded walls and floor... but this is Jess it could just be her mind...  
  
**.x.Bounce...Bounce!...BOUNCE!!...BANG!!!.x.**  
  
"O..k the door isn't bouncy..."  
  
I shook my head...  
  
**.x.BEEP...BEEP.x.**  
  
"OH! MY laptop!!"  
  
She ran over to the laptop  
  
"It's a message...FROM CHRIS!!!...He says... 'Saw you on the TV are you ok? Lots of Hugs and Kisses... Chris'...Awww... isn't that sweet?"  
  
O mi god!  
  
"Rk!!! Ask him if he can bail us out!!!"  
  
"Ok hold on... 'Hi!!! I'm fine yourself?'..."  
  
"Rk!"  
  
"...Yea!... ahem... 'Can you please come to the station and bail me out please... Lots of Hugs and Kisses...Rk'... Done!!"  
  
She placed the laptop on the floor...  
  
"Ah... I've found me spot..."  
  
I looked to see Jack lying on the floor among a pile of hay  
  
"O..k... I'm hungry... any of you lot want any thing from the fridge?"  
  
I headed over to our fridge...  
  
"YOU TWO HAVE GOT A FRIDGE?!"  
  
"Yea and a loo"  
  
I looked in the fridge  
  
"YOU'VE GOT A FRIGDE!!"  
  
"Yes.. and a bed..."  
  
"YOU'VE GOT A FRIDGE!!!!!!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
**.x.BEEP...BEEP.x.  
**  
"IT'S CHRIS!!!...He say's... 'Sure I'll bail you out... I'll be there tomorrow morning...'...tomor...TOMORROW MORNING?! NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Rk flopped down among the hay.  
  
"Rk... you going to tell him that there's five people to bail out?"  
  
"Oh... yea... 'Hi!!! Erm... Chris your going to have to bail out Me, Rach, Jess and our... friends! Sorry that's still ok right?... Loads of Hugs and Kis...'...U oh"  
  
Rk shook the laptop... I ran to the bars...  
  
"What?!"  
  
She looked up...  
  
"Battery's dead... hmm"  
  
"O god!!... We better hope Chris brings a lot of money..."

**.x.10 minutes later.x.  
**

I found out some biscuits and passed them out...  
  
Every so often I would see crumbs flying across Rk and Jack's cell. I turned to face their cell and saw Rk behind Jack; who was now lying on his stomach. She broke a piece of biscuit off and chucked it at Jack, which hit him on his head.  
  
He scratched the spot where the crumb had landed and looked up.  
  
"I think there's a leak..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wooo!!! Well... erm... lolz  
  
I'm still waiting by my trap... hopefully Orlando will be mine before the next chapter!!!!!  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Lolz... REVIEW!!!! I need more than 30 !!!!!  
  
Bi Bi  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	12. Red hair, POP!, WILLS HUGGIN ME!

**Wooo!!! Your worst nightmare is back!!!!  
**  
**Carn:---** Lolz I'm sure we've all been there... the temptation of... BOUNCY WALLS!!! Oh thank you!  
  
**Spizzy:---** lolz don't worry I won't hurt you!! I'll just put you in a cell with the talented singing Jess!  
  
**Carrianne:---** I was drooling writing about Will's T&T chest!!! Too yummy for words! Thanks.  
  
**x.PiRaTe.LuVa.x:---** Lolz Yeah I remember writing that part in science with you! You know my stomach still hurts from our last encounter in science when you were very, very hyper! Don't worry I'll catch up!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I own the plot and any other** **loopy characters PotC wouldn't have! Well... I did catch something in my trap... just not my ideal slave...**  
**I have now got a Jess in a box if anyone's interested...**

**Red hair!, POP!!!, WILL'S HUGGIN ME!!!!  
**  
Jack had convinced himself that he had been put in a cell where the roof was caving in on him he shouted a lot of phrases (that I shall not repeat).  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOANING!... your allowed one phone call..." The policeman paced around  
  
"LET ME TAKE IT!!!" Rk demanded  
  
"Er... Rk I think I should call..."  
  
"NO!!! I'm fine... I'm going to call Chris and tell him that there's 5 people to bail out"  
  
"Ok only if your going to just tell Chris that"  
  
The police man lead Rk out of her and Jack's cell and took her outside the room... I lent close to the cell bars trying to listen to what Rk was saying on her phone call and who she was actually talking to...  
  
"I'm all alone..."  
  
"I'm here Jess!"  
  
"...But your not talking to me!!!"  
  
"Shush!... I'm trying to listen..."  
  
"Rach?...Talk to me..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"please?..."  
  
"Later..."  
  
"...RACH!!"  
  
"JESS!! SHUSH!"  
  
Rk walked back in and the police locked her in the cell...  
  
"O MI GOD RACH!!! You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well guess then!"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"Emma dyed her hair red and now Callum fancies her!!!"  
  
"O...K...What about Chris?"  
  
She looked at me as though I was stupid  
  
"Chris hasn't dyed his hair red!"  
  
"No! What did he say about bailing 5 people out?"  
  
She turned pale and her mouth dropped  
  
"O NO RK!!! You phoned Emma instead of Chris?!"  
  
"We...I...I could...I COULDN'T REMEMBER HIS NUMBER!!!"  
  
"Oh for Gods sake Rk... not only is he your boyfriend and you find it impossible to remember his number but did it ever occur to you that you could have told EMMA TO TELL HIM?!!!"

"No! I have a one track mind!!...Did I tell you about Emma?"  
  
**.x.RIPPPP! POP! RIPPPP!.x.**  
  
We all turned to Will...  
  
He held his hands up in defence  
  
"Hey! It wasn't me!... It was probably Jack!!"  
  
"Ay! If it was me you'd be on the floor luv!"  
  
"EW! It wasn't that kind of a rip!! It was material!!!"  
  
"Um... guys!"  
  
"Yea Jess?"  
  
"Well... seeing as Rach wouldn't talk to me... I started bouncing again...and..."  
  
"What Jess? Just tell us we won't get mad"  
  
"I think... I umm...I'VE BROKE THE BOUNCY WALL!!!"

**.x.x.x.x.x.I Was Going To Leave It There...But Nah!!.x.x.x.x.x.**"Ouch!"  
  
"Ouch! Stop it!"  
  
"OUCH!! WILL YOU STOP IT!!!"  
  
...............  
  
"JESS!!!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"KEEP YOUR SLEEVES OVER YOUR SIDE!!!"  
  
After Jess had some how managed to pop the wall of her cell the police decided to put her in Rk and Jacks cell, which was only made for one person even though we could have easily fitted us all in mine and Will's cell.  
  
So it was hard for them to escape Jess flicking her overlarge sleeves from the restraining jacket.  
  
"OUCH! JESS!!!" Rk grabbed the offending sleeve  
  
"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR NECK RE-CREATE THE EXORCIST IF YOU DON'T STO..."  
  
**.x.BANG!!.x.**  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" The policeman hit Rk's cell bars  
  
"Lights out!!"  
  
He passed Will and me a blanket and threw Rk, Jack and Jess some more hay... Rk held the hay up  
  
"Am I sensing favouritism here?!"  
  
"GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
"OK! Chill!... Jeez don't get your knickers in a twist!"  
  
Rk threw the hay on the floor...  
  
"You give me hay and them a blanket I'm just saying that I think I deserve some sort of... comfort or something!!"  
  
...and tried to make a sort of pillow.  
  
"Good Night Rk, don't let the pirates bite!" I laughed  
  
"Oh! Ha Ha! I forgot how to laugh!" She moaned stealing some of Jess' hay  
  
"Good Night everyone"  
  
"Night"  
  
"Aye Night"  
  
"Night...ouch!...Jess!"**.x.Later That Night.x.**

Mm... I really need a drink... I rolled over... mm I can't be bothered to get up though... but I need a drink!!!  
  
I dragged my self up and headed over to the fridge and opened it... the light from it allowed me to see around and into Rk's cell...  
  
I saw Jack lying on his side with hay in his hair sticking out every possible way...  
  
Rk on her back with her hands around Jess' throat...  
  
And Jess with one sleeve on Rk's head and the other over her face...  
  
I smiled to myself and carried on searching in the fridge. I found myself some orange juice and started to drink it...  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder...  
  
I jumped round... **.x.Cough! Splutter! Cough!.x**.... and choked.  
  
_"Shush, hey it's only me!"  
_  
_"Jesus Will! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you... are you ok?"_  
  
I wiped my mouth where most of the contents of the carton had landed.  
  
_"Yea, you want some?"_  
  
I shook the now almost empty carton.  
  
_"Erm, no thanks. Listen Rach can I tell you some thing?"_  
  
_"Yea sure Will"_  
  
I walked over to bed and sat on it, will sitting in front of me.  
  
_"Well, it's about Elizabeth..."  
_  
I nodded; well I'm glad Jack is asleep...  
  
_"Well she left me a few months ago... and... well I think ... well I think I'm in love with some one else..."_  
  
Ok scratch that... I'm glad Jack AND Rk are asleep... they'd laugh at Will if they heard this...  
  
_"Ok..., well it's good that your over her Will!"_  
  
He shook his head  
  
_"But the other girl is nothing like Elizabeth"_  
  
I laughed  
  
_"But you can't like all the same girls Will! It's good that your over Liz, you should have done it ages ago when she left you!"_  
  
He looked down at his hands  
  
_"But... Elizabeth was my first love...I loved her all through my childhood... I was so sure we would have a family and grow old together... I... I miss her"  
_  
He looked up at me...  
  
AWWWW!!!! His faced looked so confused! I never knew Will was so upset!  
  
_"Oh, Will"_  
  
I moved to sit next to him.  
  
_"It WILL be ok... I promise, you'll find some one that you will love and they will love you just as much back, and you'll have a family and grow old with them!"_  
  
He nodded  
  
_"I think I already have...But don't tell Jack... OR RK!"_  
  
I laughed  
  
_"Don't worry, I won't... I'm not that stupid!!!"  
_  
He smiled (A:N: .x.fans self.x. wow! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?)  
  
_"Thanks Rach!"_  
  
He hugged me (A:N: Yeah... Just me.)  
  
O MI GOD!!!!!! ORLAND... I mean... WILL IS HUGGING ME!!!!!!... KEWL!!!!.........I'm glad Jess is out cold!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoa... I get shivers up my spine just writing that Orli's huggin me... I think I need help...  
**

**I wrote in itallics because they were whispering. Just so you don't think i went weird and decided to change half-way through!**

**Lolz! WOOOO REVIEWS!!!... I NEED MORE!!!!!  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT A MINI WILL OR JACK ROBOT!!!  
  
Bi Bi  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	13. Warm awakenins, Chris, my hero, RK YA TR...

**Hello!!!!!  
**  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz ain't I just the lucky one eh?! Lolz course you can have a will and also a Jack robot!  
  
**.x.Passes Will and a Jack robot.x.** ...Be careful... they fight!  
  
**Carn:---** Lolz... I'm a saviour for you all! I'm glad I help cheer you up! I hope you and your mate make up! (We need them to fall back out with again!)  
  
**.x.Passes Jack robot.x. ...** I fall else fails he'll be your best friend!  
  
**K.Sparrow:---** Lolz I'm guessing you're a tiny Jack fan? Lol. Anyway, Jack will eventually get romance; it won't be what you expect at first but lets just call it 'animal magnetism'.  
  
**Lonaargh:---** Lolz I'm lucky aren't I?! Lol. I have lazy days... like the last few when I should have uploaded but 'forgot'.  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Omg, you poor thing spending that much time at school?! 6 hours a day is enough for me thanks! Lolz. Hope you get some sleep... soon don't want you getting bags under your eyes!  
  
**.x.Passes Mini Jack Robot.x.** .. Cuddle him and you'll soon fall asleep!  
  
**.x.PiRaTe.LuVa.x. :---** Well maybe you want Jack to bite you but it's my story! .x. Sticks out tounge .x. .... So! It's my line now!! I'll guess we'll just have to settle this at school; Weirdo to weirdo! Lolz! I'll see you Monday luv!

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and any other really weird characters that appear in this story!!!****Warm awakenings, Chris! My savoir, Rk! You traitor!!!**

**.x.Rk's PoV.x.**

"Jess! Get your smelly sleeve off me!!!"  
  
I shoved the sleeve away  
  
"Sorry"  
  
I moved over to Jack  
  
"Oi! Matey! Get up!...... Oi!!... Ahoy sailor?!"  
  
I shook him roughly but he just rolled over...  
  
"Not Yet mammy"  
  
"O...k, ahem... Look Jack...er...RUM!!!"  
  
He shot up  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"Um.. Rach took it... yea... I'll go get it..."  
  
I walked up to the bars (not like there's that far to walk anyway...)  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaach, you up?"  
  
I looked round the cell and saw a huddle on the floor... I looked closer...  
  
"O MI GOD!!!!!... Ahem... that's just...O...k"  
  
"Wha luv? They spilled me rum?"  
  
"er...No er YES! Terrible waste... don't look!"  
  
But Jack having the intellect of a six year old did the exact opposite...  
  
"BLOODY 'ELL!!!...GET IN THERE WILL!...MMMMFF!"  
  
I shoved my hands over his mouth, but Jess had heard Will's name so looked up and started walking towards the bars...  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"NOTHIN!"  
  
Jack and I both shouted at the same time and opened our coats to hide Jess' view.  
  
"Hey...! Let me see!"  
  
"No!...It's... RACH!!!...She's sick... RACH!!!!"  
  
I nodded to Jack  
  
"Oh! Ye' the Lass is sick!...RACH! An so is WILL!!!!"  
  
We both shouted loudly trying to wake Rach and Will up.  
  
"So...?... Let...me...RK! MOVE NOW!!"  
  
"NO! MAKE ME!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Jess started flicking her sleeves at me  
  
"Ouch! No!...STOP! IT!...FINE...OUCH!...JACK DON'T... LET HER...SEE!!!"  
  
"Aye Aye!"  
  
Jess turned to Jack as I moved out or her reach. She slowly walked towards him, waving her sleeves about...  
  
"If you get in the way of my sleeves it's your own fault!"  
  
Jack didn't move so Jess walked closer... and closer...  
  
"Ouch! Oi lass!!...OUCH!...RK HELP!"  
  
"NO! IT HURTS!"  
  
"...Um...Jess, lass...their...busy?"  
  
Oh, wait a go Jack...  
  
"WHAT? MOVE!!... **.x.Death glares and lifts up sleeve.x**. ...MOVE!"  
  
Jack ran to the wall by me and we prepared ourselves for Jess' scream...  
  
"Where?...Oh! It's just Will with his arm's... around...Ra..aaaahhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**.x.Rach's PoV.x.**Mmmm... I'm so warm and comfy... it's nice...  
  
"Ra..aaaahhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
O god...Jess!  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Jess up the bars of her cell, I tried to move but... I was stuck! I felt someone move beside me... What the...? What happened last night...?...I got up... drink... shoulder...Will...hug...HUG?...O...Bugger!  
  
"Jess! It's not what you think!" Rk shouted  
  
"IT IS! Rach is keeping Will's..."  
  
"Jess, It...We didn't...Well I think not...did we?" Will asked me having woken up  
  
"NO WILL! We hugged!!"  
  
"...Chest warm!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
We looked at Jess  
  
"Well, Rach is just keeping Will's chest warm, because he shirt is ripped." **(A:N: Jess... you gotta love her innocence...)  
**  
"Huh? We weren't...we were hu...ugh!!"  
  
I elbowed Will in the gut  
  
"That's exactly what I was doing!"  
  
"Hey you lot shut up! There's a guy here to bail you out..." The police guy shouted  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"GOOO CHRIS!!"  
  
"WOO! PARTAY!!"  
  
"Party?...WE NEED RUM!"  
  
"HEY! SHUT UP! He's only here to bail TWO of you out!... so... lets see who are the lucky one's shall we?"  
  
We all exchanged glances...  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"PICK ME!!!"  
  
"OI! MEEE!"  
  
"OVER HERE ME!!!"  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!...I'll let him choose..."  
  
He walked out and came back in followed by Chris, all of us wanted to be the two out so we all gave him our best smiles...(I think he kind of got scared of Jack's as he looked like he wanted to eat him)  
  
"Um... I'm sorry guys, I've only got enough money for two of you..."  
  
"WELL NIK SOME!...Ahem...that's fine love" Rk smiled sweetly...  
  
Oh! No! I was on to her game!...  
  
"Chris, er yea hi, well I've got some more money at my house so if you could get me out we..."  
  
"NO WAY! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!"  
  
"BUT I'VE GOT MONEY!!!"  
  
"I NEED A NEW SHIRT!!!"  
  
"BUT I'M HUNGRY!!!"  
  
"I NEEEED ME RUM LAD!!!"  
  
"OK!! SHUT UP!!!!!...I'll think of a number between one and six...ok done..."  
  
"FOUR!!!" Jess, Rk and I shouted...  
  
"That's freaky..."  
  
"It's your lucky number!"  
  
"Ok... I'll do it again...done..."  
  
"TWO!!!"  
  
"OK THAT'S JUST WEIRD!"  
  
"This is getting us no where!... Rk pass us some hay..."  
  
"It's my hay! Get your own!"  
  
"RK!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Ok there's two shorter pieces here... whoever gets them is out...k?"  
  
"K!"  
  
They all took one...  
  
"WAHOO!"  
  
"DAMNIT!"  
  
"AWWW"  
  
"BUGGER!"  
  
"YES! A PIRATES LIFE FER ME!!!"  
  
"O..k so its Rk and Jack out..."  
  
The policeman let them out...  
  
"Rk, here's my keys... go to my house and get some money then come back here..."  
  
"I've got a better idea!!!... Come on Chris, Jack! See you guys later!"  
  
"RK!...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Rk left with Chris and Jack with my house keys on the floor  
  
"RK! NO! COME BACK!!!!...Rk?...RK!!!!!"  
  
Jess put her head through the bars and waved her sleeve...  
  
"YOU...YOU...TRAITOR!!!!!"  
  
"I can't believe Rk has Just left us here!!!"  
  
"She'll come back... I'm sure of it!!"  
  
"Shut up Will"  
  
"Um... guys...I'M STUCK!!!!!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well... Will Rk leave us in there or not? Will Jess get unstuck...again? Tune in for the next exciting episode of Ermmmmmm Savvy? !!!!!  
  
**

**Lolz REVIEW!!!!  
  
**

**Bi Bi  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **


	14. Escape ideas, no More!, DRAYTON MANOR!

**Well... another glorious chappie up fer y' all!!!**  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** Lolz I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
**Twilight-la-fae:---** lolz thanks! Hope you like it enough to carry on reading it!  
  
**LadyGlory:---** Lolz! OOOO! Time machine! Kewl! Lolz... maybe I should put a warning on this story for people with weak bladders or if they need to go to the loo better go before they read this!  
  
**Carn:---** OH!! MY BABY!! (kind of) I'll do anything... ANYTHING I TELL YOU! Just don't hurt my baby Will!!! Lolz... ok... maybe not anything...  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Lolz, I'm glad your traumatic 5 days are finally over! I'd probably go mad without my Internet!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz I knew you'd like them! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** **I own all the loopy characters that Disney would never be stupid enough to create! o! and the plot! My Orlando trap is still empty... Do I hear an awww...?.... no?!...FINE!!  
****Escape ideas, no more!!!, DRAYTON MANOR!!!!**"Jess! Not again!!"  
  
"This is all Rk's fault! If she hadn't got me so mad..."  
  
Jess pulled an angry face.  
  
"Oh, yes you got so angry that your head somehow got magically shoved through the bars!!!!"  
  
Jess nodded  
  
"Exactly! I'm glad you see my point!"  
  
"What point?! You shoved your head through the bars!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Oh! The mysterious Cell Fairies MUST have done it!!"  
  
"You leave the Cell Fairies out of this! Look! You're making me madder now!"  
  
"Well maybe if you get angry enough your head will SOMEHOW pop out!"  
  
"You better hope not or I'll come over there and..."  
  
"Excluding the fact your already stuck in the bars, how would you get out of the cell?!"  
  
"I'll find my way!!!!!"  
  
"Stop moaning and just face the fact YOU got YOUR head stuck!!"  
  
"It's not MY fault!......It's RK'S!!!"  
  
"What's my fault?!"  
  
I looked over to the little window at the end on the corridor that ran between the two cells and saw Rk's head in it.  
  
"RK!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING ME HERE WITH JESS!!! DID YOU EVEN STOP TO...HEY! How did you get so tall?"  
  
"Well there's Chris down here and..."  
  
"Rk! Hurry up this guy stinks!"  
  
"Jack?!"  
  
"Yea, Jack's on Chris' shoulders and I'm on Jack's head!"  
  
"And how is that suppose to help us get out?"  
  
"Well! I'll climb in open your cells and we'll climb back out... easy!"  
  
"Yea, u huh, only one problem Rk... OUR CELLS ARE LOCKED!!!"  
  
Jess shook the bars just to help prove it.  
  
"A ha! Well you see I'm not as stupid as I look! On the way out I stole the police dogs bone!"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And? WHAT YOU MEAN AND?! That's it! I'll break the dogs bone and pick the locks!"  
  
"But that didn't even work in the movie!!"  
  
"Well I'm much cleverer!"  
  
"O mi god! I'm going to be in here for ever!" I sat on Will's lap (A:N: Wish you were me ladies?) and put my head in my hands  
  
"Thank me later!... ok... let me just put my foot...There... and Then I can sit... OUCH! Owie! JACK!!"  
  
"Wa?!"  
  
"Keep your beads from under my bum!!"  
  
"Don't sit on em then!"  
  
"Hurry up Rk! My arms and back are hurting!"  
  
"Shush Chris!!! Ok... Now... I'll put my leg up here... now... Why am I going down?"  
  
"MY LEGS ARE GIVING IN RK!!!!"  
  
"CHRIS NO!!!! HOLD ON!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!!!"  
  
Rk disappeared from the window and I could hear cursing.  
  
I flopped down on the bed, I'm going to die in this cell!  
  
"Rk just go to my house and get the money...Please!"  
  
"NEVER! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Rk's head popped back up  
  
"Ok, Chris on the count of 3 throw me in...1............2.........2 and a bit... "  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
"RK!"  
  
"Hold on... when I'm being thrown in... where an I going to land?"  
  
"Hopefully INSIDE!"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Ok ready Rk?"  
  
"Yes Chris I am!... 1... 2... 2 and a little bit..."  
  
"3!!!!"  
  
Rk was launched into the air, flew through the tiny window and fell a good 6 feet ungracefully on her behind.  
  
"OW! I... said when... I say... 3...CHRIS!!!"  
  
Rk shakily got up and walked over mine and Will's cell past where Jess was stuck  
  
"Alright Jess?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Rk just get us out before the police come back in!!"  
  
Rk fiddled with the lock and bone on my lock, I was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to say ' I told you so' when I heard a click and the door opened.  
  
"What the? That's impossible!!! That shouldn't have worked!!"  
  
"Well it did... want me to show you again?"  
  
She went to shut the cell door  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Will and I ran out  
  
Rk did the same to Jess' cell and it opened  
  
"But her heads still stuck"  
  
"Ahh! I planned ahead!...Chris pass the tub!"  
  
I saw a little yellow tub fly up hit the edge of the window and fall back out...  
  
"You ain't a very good tosser ay ya mate?" Jack said to Chris  
  
"Did you just call me a tosser?!"  
  
"CHRIS! Just pass the stuff!"  
  
"O soz Rk"  
  
The tub flew back up, threw the window, Will ducked, Rk ran, and I hid leaving lucky Jess to get a tub off her head.  
  
"Thanks Chris!!!"  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
Rk picked up the tub and walked towards Jess  
  
"Whats that Rk?"  
  
"Vaseline"  
  
"Oh... good...WHAT! NO PLEASE...MY HAIR!!!"  
  
Jess tried to cover her hair with her hands but couldn't get her hands through the bars.  
  
"Jess just keep still and this will be quick!... and hopefully quiet!"  
  
"NO RK!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
"Jess! Shush! The police will hear!"  
  
"I don't care!!! Stop it! NO RK NO!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!"  
  
Jess gave a great tug and pulled her head from between the bars and ran out of the cell.  
  
"Jess?...what?...oh my god this is not happening!"  
  
"Mm...I guess these have bigger spaces"  
  
"Jess! It's the same cell!!!!!"  
  
"Well the Cell Fairies must like me!"**.x.Out Side.x.**"Jeeze, their taking ages..."  
  
"Aye"  
  
"You think they've managed to get Jess out yet?"  
  
"Dunno lad"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jess came flying through the window.**.x.Back Inside.x.**"Ok Will give Rk a leg up"  
  
"Er.. NO! I can get up myself!!"  
  
Rk tried to jump for the window... but was about a foot too short...  
  
So she tried again... and again...  
  
"You know I think I will take that leg up..."  
  
Will helped Rk up onto the window ledge  
  
"Ok Chris...Well help me then!!!!...watch the hat man!!!... and the shoes!!!...Oh for gods sake man your useless!!!...WHAT?! AIN'T YOU NEVER SEEN A GIRL CLIMB OUTTA A PRISON WINDOW BEFORE?!"  
  
The passer by quickened his pace  
  
She finally got down and Will helped me up  
  
"Ok Jack, help... ow!...that's my hand...OO! That's not for you to touch!"  
  
"No ye rather have Will do it..."  
  
I death glared him and he quickly helped me down  
  
Will climbed up Rk and Chris went to help him. Rk put her hand on his chest  
  
"Ok welp put ye foot...ooo...chest!"  
  
I pulled her rather roughly away  
  
"Well that was fun!!! So you guys want pizza?"  
  
"Any other time Rach I would but...CHRIS SAID HE WOULD TAKE US TO DRAYTON MANOR THEME PARK!!!!"  
  
Chris looked shocked  
  
"I did?"  
  
Rk elbowed him  
  
"O yea I did"  
  
"Everyone in the car!!! (A:N: Chris can drive) Ok Jack and Jess in the boot...Will squish in the back there mate!... and Rach on the bonnet...ok! Off we go!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok! Done! Can't talk long! Going out and I'm already late!!! Lolz  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Car tantrums, RANDY GIRAFFE!, RIIIIIGHT!

**Howdy!!!! Ok I know the last chapter was rushed but I was meant to be going round my mates house and got carried away writing so I decided to upload it that night any way!  
**  
**Spizzy the Happy and Extremely Hyper Spaz:---** Lolz! Lucky you! I went home from school, no one was in and I had no key... sat on the doorstep and it started to rain!! Lolz hope you stay hyper!!  
  
**Carn:---** **.x.Gets my megaphone.x**.... yes I carry one about with me... Put Will down and step away from my baby!! Lolz. I'm hyper!!! Even though I've just fallen out with my mate... it was her fault! So I'm not bothered!... that didn't sound nice did it?... Never mind!  
  
**Twilight-la-fea:---** Yes I have reposted it; It was taken off because of some 'unknown reason' ... a.k.a. some one complained about the content of the story. So I reposted and am trying to get it up as fast as possible for my wonderful reviewers who have read all this before. But I must leave time in between for others who have just started to read. But don't worry we will be back on track soon enough!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** A red little rust bucket that has a squeaky wheel and the windows don't wind down properly. Lolz. I'm just describing my friends 'new' car that he is smitten with... Well I suppose its better than walking... If you don't mind appearances!  
  
**Lady Cyann:---** Lolz thanks for all the reviews! Made me feel wanted! Thanks!  
  
**K. Sparrow:---......** I think someone has been at the sugar bags... anyway... HERES JACKS ......erm...Love? Lolz. It's not what it seems...  
  
**Nessa Inwe:---** Lolz thanks! Sure! I'll check it out for ya!! Lolz.  
  
**Lonaargh:---** Lolz yea little hasty but my friend was waiting but once I start writing I can't stop! Oh! COOKIE!! ......ahem... yea.  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I own Jess, Rk and Chris. And the loopy plot!!! The trap has been thrown out!!! It only caught Jess! I'm planning a new trap but until then I'll just have to keep spying on Orlando in his hot tub......What?  
**  
**Car tantrums, RANDY GIRAFFE!!, RIGHT!!!!**  
  
"Rk, there's no way I can go down a motorway on a CAR BONNET!!"  
  
"Well get on the roof then!!!"  
  
"Why? There's room in the back seat!!"  
  
"Yea...Yea your only after Will...I know your game missy!!"  
  
I was sitting on the car bonnet with my back against the windscreen Chris was in the driving seat and Rk was now hanging out the passenger window.  
  
"Look Rk, I can't see! Just let Rach get in the back with Will. All I can see is her Ass...ooo"  
  
"O! CHRIS! RACH MOVE YA BUTT!!!"  
  
Rk whacked Chris on his arm  
  
"Perv!!"  
  
"Sorry Rk, it's just you never show yours off your always wearing baggy jeans!"  
  
"I'VE SEEN IT!!!" Jack shouted from the boot  
  
"WHEN?!" Chris demanded getting a little smidge over protective...  
  
"When we were at that room with all the weird tasting water in!"  
  
"The swimming pool?"  
  
"Yea! I pulled her out an 'er bottom thingy fell dow..."  
  
"Shush Jack!"  
  
Rk ran out of the car and thumped on the trunk lid  
  
"Rk! My car!!!"  
  
Chris ran out and Rk was now sitting on the trunk  
  
"RK! MY CAR!!!!...GET OFF!!!"  
  
Chris slid Rk off the boot on to the floor  
  
"O! Chris you pushed me! The car is a mess any way!"  
  
Chris looked shocked  
  
"Oh! This is my first car! It's my...Baby!"  
  
"Ew"  
  
"Plus, you were denting it!"  
  
"Can we get out yet?!"  
  
Jack and Jess yelled  
  
"NO!"  
  
**.x.40 Minutes later.x.  
**  
"OH! SAFARI PARK!!!!!"  
  
"But we're going to Drayton Man..."  
  
"LEFT!!!! LEEEEEEEFT!!!"  
  
Chris swerved left  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"WEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"BLOODY 'ELL!"  
  
Everyone in the car flew to the left  
  
"WHOA! AGAIN!!!" Jess yelled  
  
"Er... Will...get off!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Rach..."  
  
He moved to the other side and looked out of the window.  
  
"CAN WE GET OUT YET?! JACKS FEET ARE SMELLY!!!"  
  
"EY!"  
  
"HE SMELLS!!"  
  
"YA DON'T SMELL TOO PRETTY YA SELF LUV!!"  
  
"IT'S THE VASELINE!!!"  
  
"YEA..."  
  
"IT IS!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" We all yelled  
  
**.x.In The Safari Park.x.**  
  
"Whoa! Look at that!...What is it?"  
  
"A CAMMEL!!!" (A:N: Is that how you spell it?)  
  
We'd been driving around the safari park and Jack had wanted to know what every single animal was that we passed.  
  
We headed to the giraffes  
  
"WA HEY!"  
  
Jack (Now out of the trunk as he and Jess started slapping each other) climbed out of the sunroof and sat on the roof, trying to touch the giraffe  
  
"I think e likes meh!" The giraffe now had most of Jacks hair and bandana in its mouth  
  
Rk scrunched her face  
  
"That can't be healthy for the giraffe"  
  
Jack was now stroking the giraffe and laughing at it  
  
"HHHMMMMMMPPPPPP!"  
  
"'Ello lassy!"  
  
"I don't think that's a lassy"  
  
Jack looked at Rk  
  
"How can ye tell?"  
  
"Er... I...Look down there!"  
  
Jack looked where Rk was pointing to  
  
"Oh! Well... 'Ello big fella!"  
  
He stroked it again and it started to lick his face  
  
"See! E likes meh!"  
  
I looked out the sunroof up at Jack  
  
"Can we go and see the other animals now?"  
  
"Ye lass... Hold on... can't leave me new mate can I!"  
  
I looked out the back window and saw the giraffe starting to climb onto the back of the car.  
  
"HMMMMMM!!!"  
  
"That's a weird noise for a giraffe"  
  
"I know... maybe it's the mating call..."  
  
"O kewl...wait...JACK!!!! GET BACK IN!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The giraffe started to lean onto Jack.  
  
"CHRIS MOVE!!!"  
  
He started to drive, but the giraffe ran after us... still with Jack on the roof.  
  
"FASTER CHRIS!!"  
  
Rk got on the roof with Jack and did a doctor evil hand thing  
  
"Mini me stop humping the laser!"  
  
"Rk! That's not helping!"  
  
Chris sped up and we drove through a gate in to the ...... monkey den!  
  
"Jack! Will you get in!!...JACK?!"  
  
"Their ok! Look their lickin me hand!..."  
  
The monkeys were all over Jack pulling his bandana and clothes  
  
"...see...OUCH!! YA BLOODY THING...IT BIT ME!!!"  
  
Jack jumped in the car  
  
"It's ok their just...CHASING THE CAR!!!! GO CHRIS!!"  
  
"I AM!!...Oh my poor car!!!"  
  
Rk leaned over  
  
"Forget the car!! What about Jacks hand!!"  
  
We went through some more big gates...  
  
"Phew!... O mi god! That was scary... Where are we?"  
  
Rk climbed out of the sunroof onto the roof.  
  
"Nice k..kitty...Big...k-kitty..."  
  
"Please say we're not in the..."  
  
"LIONS!!!!!"  
  
Rk jumped back in and tried to shut the sunroof... but it wouldn't close...  
  
**.x.Out The Safari Park.x.**  
  
"Can...we...PLEASE...just go...home?!"  
  
We had managed to get the lions off the car by using Rk's laptop, and then sped down the road almost hitting an ostrich and we were now going back down the motorway.  
  
"Yea sure" Chris said  
  
Rk leaned up the window  
  
"DRAYTON MANOR!! RIGHT!!!!......RIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hi!!!!!!!! Ok not sure how to spell animal's names but I tried!!! Lolz I'm addicted to reviews!!! I neeeeeed more!!!!!  
  
Bi Bi  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxREVIEW!!!!!!!!xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	16. Whips, Gigolo Will!, PIRATES ADVENTURE!

**Hello! I'm bored so I decided to upload another chapter!!!!**  
  
**WARNING!:** **More kinds rude songs... there not as offensive as last time... I think.**

**Nessa Inwe:----** Hm... I'm not THAT addicted... I hope!**Carn:---** YAY! WILL!!! .**x.Hugglez.x**. ...Begging isn't so bad... well... better than blackmail!!**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Lolz blank moment! Well I'm updating for you!!**KateSparrow:---** Lolz yea... I didn't really know how to start the story off... but that's quite good for me!! YAY FOR MY RANDOMNESS!!!**Goth Princess:---** Lolz I'm glad you liked it! I've been writing this story in most of my lessons in school (naturally) and me and my friend are laughing at the weird things I want to add in this story. My science teacher thinks I've gone mad... He thinks I'm laughing about physics...**Carrianne:----** Lolz I'll be sure to make triple copies of them and sell them for ridiculously high prices at school!**Jack Sparrow Fanatic:---** Not on that chapter but I have now!**x.PiRaTe.LuVa.x:---** :O What does this look like a billboard add?! Keep it off here missy!....**x.Shakes Fist.x**.... Erm... can I copy your English coursework?... If you let me I'll let you do your advertising thingy... AND I'll read your story!...maybe. Lolz. See you at school!**Disclaimer**: **I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! .x.Wakes Up.x. AWW MAN! A HA! I do own my characters AND the plot... Even though I've lost mine...  
****Whips, Gigolo Will!, PIRATES ADVENTURE!!!!  
**"Suzy's in to Whips and chains" Jess sang  
  
"KINKY! KINKY!" Rk, Chris and I sang  
  
"Suzy's into whips and chains she's a kinky bear!!!"  
  
................  
  
"Suzy shaves her pu..."  
  
"Jess!!!"  
  
"...Hair! Grizzly! Grizzly!!"  
  
"Suzy shaves her pu..."  
  
"WE'RE HERE!!!" Rk yelled and hung out the window  
  
"Ok Chris...pay!"  
  
"What?!" Chris almost choked  
  
"Pay! Get the money ready!"  
  
"Hey! Why should I pay?!"  
  
"I've got money..."  
  
"Shush Will! Chris!!!"  
  
Rk held her fist up to Chris  
  
"...If you don't pay then I'll...Hey! Will you've got money?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I looked at Will  
  
"Will...but...how?"  
  
"Well when we were waiting for Chris to get the car after we got out of jail a woman came up to me and told me if I fancied doing 'business' with her"  
  
Rk laughed  
  
"...Carry on Will" I death glared Rk  
  
"Well I thought she wanted me to make her a sword...you know as I'm a blacksmith"  
  
Rk snorted  
  
"Typical bloke!"  
  
"RK!...U huh Will..."  
  
Rk looked impatient  
  
"HURRY UP! WE GOTTA PAY!"  
  
I tuned to Chris  
  
"Just pull over a sec Chris...Carry on Will"  
  
"So I said yes, then she shoved this money in my hand and told me to meet her at her hotel room... then she told me where to go...then she said 'I'll give you the rest if I'm happy...which I should be' then she left"  
  
Rk, Chris and I burst out laughing  
  
"So how much she give you?"  
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of notes  
  
"WHOA! Why she give ye that lad?"  
  
"LOL! Jack! She thought Will was a...well...lets just sat she thought he was from Tortuga!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Will turned a deep shade of red  
  
Rk and Jack just laughed harder  
  
Jess looked confused...  
  
"What? I don't get it!"  
  
"Never mind Jess... So looks like Will's paying!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold on! I just got a better idea!"  
  
"Rk?...O no! Not that grin...What Rk?...RK!!!"**.x.Paying Desk.x.  
****   
  
**"Welcome to Drayton Manor Theme Park! How may I help you?"  
  
The woman gave a sickly smile  
  
"Um...Yea hi...Erm...3 adults and 1 child please"  
  
"Ok...There you go...That will be £95 please...Thank you!...Have a nice day!!!"  
  
Rk leaned out the window  
  
"YEA! YA RIP OFF!!!!"  
  
"Shush!"  
  
"What Chris? Me?! A child pass?! That's for under 16's!!!!" (A:N: We're all 18 or 17 in this...Except for Jack of course!)  
  
He just laughed  
  
We parked up and made sure no one was looking and opened the boot  
  
"Jack, Jess... quick out!...Quick woman!!!"  
  
They scrambled out  
  
"So what ride first?"  
  
Jess and Rk looked at each other and grinned  
  
"PIRATES ADVENTURE!!!!!"**.x.10 Minutes later.x.**"O my god! This queue is too long!!!"  
  
Rk started jumping to see where the queue ended  
  
"Patience is a virtue Rk"  
  
"Not when I waiting it's not!"  
  
I looked at Rk and grinned  
  
"Rk, you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
She grinned back  
  
"...Throw a sicky?"  
  
"Oooo yea!"  
  
Rk turned to Jack  
  
"Jack fall on the floor and act sick!"  
  
He just looked at her  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Act sick!"  
  
"Nah ta luv! I feel fine!"  
  
Rk elbowed him in the gut  
  
"ARRRUUUHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"O MI GOD! HE'S GONNA HURL!!! QUICK LET US THROUGH!!!"  
  
People made a gap to let us through while Will and Chris helped...well...dragged Jack.  
  
"I think I'm ok now...AAARRRRUUUHHH!!! RK!!!!"  
  
We got to the front of the queue by the exit and stopped  
  
"HA HA! SUCKERS!!!"**.x.On The Ride.x.**We were on the pirate boat, Rk, Jack and Chris on the first row, Jess on the next one on her own (The Vaseline smells) and Will and Me on the one behind her.  
  
"JACK! You're going to fall overboard!!"  
  
"I'm alright luv!"  
  
Jack was standing on the front of the boat, and we were slowly coming to the drop  
  
"Jack! We're going down a drop get in!!"  
  
"I'm fine! I'm captain Jack SparroOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
The ride stopped, Rk was now clinging to Chris and Jack had flown on to Jess' lap.  
  
Rk, Jess and Jack looked at each other  
  
"AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
"WOOO YEA!!"  
  
"YO HO ME HEARTIES!!!!"  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****Well! Done again... I feel sorry for Will... poor thing got mistaken for a gigolo! Awwww......but then again... would you mind if he was one? Lolz.  
  
Ok... This is a very proud day... 9 months I've been writing the 'Ermmm... Savvy?' Series!!!... I must be mad!  
  
Ok need advice... I'm writing a sequel to this story. Do you guys reckon I should put it up after this story is complete or just leave it as a one off?... By the way... me and my friends have already planned a 3rd instalment if we do carry on!  
  
Tell me what you think!  
  
Buh Bi!!!!! **


	17. SHOCKWAVE!, should we move?, BUTTHOLE!

**Wooo! Hello my wonderful readers!!!!!**  
  
**I'm so sick of my school!! Not only do they serve us pizza that tastes (and looks) like cardboard but they charge 80p for it!! (that's a slice) AND we have two halls for eating and they try 2 cram 2 thousand kids in one!! Their mad!... Ok... Moan time over!  
**  
**Carn:---** Thank you... I'll put it up! Can't take no more blackmail!!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Lolz I understood everything... until the evil chair moment. But I'm sure you have reason to!... My chair's nice... and soft!  
  
**Nessa Inwe:---** Lolz ok. I think your trying to hint something there... not quite sure what... .**x.Thinks.x.** ... oh... yea sure!!  
  
**Sara Lee Marrowder:---** Lolz I know your trying to help. My computer spell checker seems to have a grudge on me so it keeps putting red lines everywhere so now I just agree with it and change it!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz! Ok... .**x.Gets out from pocket in 'mysterious' way.x. **Theres the photos you wanted **.x.Wink Wink.x.  
**  
**Goth Princess:---** Lolz I love your humour! I thought about Rk and Jack on the tunnel of love but I had a better idea (well in my mind anyway) but I think I should have put that!  
  
**CaptainJack:---** Lolz don't worry! If I do decide to put another one up I'll be sure to tell all you lot what its called!!  
  
**Katesparrow:---** Lolz once I start a story I can't stop until its out of my head... and that doesn't happen until I've written it and squeezed everything out of it!  
  
**Sunny Joe Bob:---** Lolz I'm glad your not like this Jess it would be scary having two of them!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I own all the freaky characters and the even freakier plot!!! I HAVE WILL TIED TO MY WALL WITH PIGGY TAILS!!!...I got bored so I played with his hair!!!...OK SO MAYBE I DON'T!!!!...But I CAN own my dreams!!  
**

**SHOCKWAVE!, are we moving?, BUTTHOLE!  
****   
  
**We finally managed to pry Rk, Jess and Jack off the pirate ride after going round it an astonishing 14 times!!!! And went to get some food and the...Yea you guessed it...Pirate café!!!  
  
"Ok so what ride next?" Chris said finishing his 3rd burger.  
  
"PIRATES ADVE..."  
  
"WAIT! You guys have picked the last 15 times! Let me pick this one!!"  
  
Rk shrugged  
  
"Fine, but all your rides are boring!"  
  
"Ok, I pick...SHOCKWAVE!!!"  
  
Rk, Jess, Chris and Jack gasped  
  
"Jack! You don't even know what it is why you gasping?!"  
  
"Aye! But it sounds scary!!"  
  
Shockwave is the biggest ride in the theme park and I knew Rk would never get on it  
  
"O...You sure Rach...I mean we just ate and Jack had 6 burgers!!"  
  
"Whats up Rk? Chicken?"  
  
I started making clucking noises and naturally Jess joined in  
  
"NO! Come on then!!! Lets go!!"  
  
We walked to the humongous ride and Rk started shaking  
  
"Chicken!"  
  
"I'M COLD!"  
  
We got on the ride.  
  
Me, Will and Chris on the front row with Rk, Jess and Jack on the one behind us.  
  
We were the only one's on as it had started to rain heavily  
  
"No going back Rk!!!"  
  
The ride started to move and headed up the ramp to the first and biggest drop, we got to the top...  
  
"Ouch lass! Let go!!"  
  
"s..s..sorry" Rk loosened her grip  
  
"Shouldn't we have dropped by now?"  
  
I looked round...  
  
"Why haven't we gone?!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll go...any minute now..."**.x.10 Minutes later.x.**  
  
"Any minute now..."  
  
"Jess! That is getting really annoying!!"  
  
"PEOPLE STUCK UP THERE!!!!"  
  
We looked down to see a spotty guy holding a megaphone... with a crowd starting to gather...  
  
"WE WILL FIX THE TECHNICAL PROBLEM SHORTLY DO NOT PANIC!!!"  
  
"Oh! That's easy for you to say!!!" Rk yelled  
  
"WE WOULD OPEN THE BARS TO FIND A SAFE WAY TO CLIMB DOWN BUT AT THE POSITION YOU ARE IN YOU WOULD PLUMET 500 FEET TO YOUR DEATHS! DO NOT PANIC!!!!!"  
  
"OH! I FEEL SOOO MUCH BETTER!!...NOT!!!!"  
  
He walked away  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
"You just ate!!!"  
  
"I need a bucket!!!" Jack yelled  
  
"Why you gonna hurl?!"  
  
"No, I drank too much luv"  
  
"EWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
"O KEWL! JACK, AIM AT THAT GUY WITH THE MEGAPHONE!!"  
  
"RK!!!...NO JACK!! STOP!!!"**.x.Some Time During The Night!.x.**  
  
.x.Grumble Growl Grumble.x.  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"I noticed Jess"  
  
It was now almost midnight and there were just a few lights allowing us to look around. The park was now empty and there were only the mechanics and the guy with the megaphone still there.  
  
"PEOPLE STUCK!!!"  
  
We looked down to the spotty guy  
  
"I AM AFRAID WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING IN THIS LIGHT! WE MUST WAIT UNTILL MORNING!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
"SWEET DREAMS PEOPLE!!!!"  
  
Rk leaned down  
  
"YOU...YOU...BUTTHOLE!!!!!"  
  
"Smooth Rk"**.x.Even Later That Night.x.**  
  
I could hear Jess and Jack snoring, I looked to my left to see Chris dribbling... eww... I moved over... I turned to my right to see Will still awake.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"Well it's a bit difficult to get comfortable when you're dangling helplessly 500 feet up in the air" He laughed  
  
"...Plus these seats aren't that comfortable!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll be down soon"  
  
"Raach?"  
  
"Yea Rk?"  
  
"When they do fix the ride...how will we get down?"  
  
"Well...Urm...We'll have to finish the ride"  
  
"O God"  
  
Rk flopped back forcefully  
  
**.x.CREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!.x.**  
  
She jumped up  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
She looked round  
  
**.x.CREEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!.x.  
**  
"Jess please say it's your stomach!"  
  
"I...I dunnoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
The ride plummeted down the drop and round the loop-d-loop and round to the tunnel then stopped at the end.  
  
"O...m...my...god!"  
  
"That was scary!!!"  
  
"What happened?!...O wow! We're down!!" Jess had only just managed to open her eyes  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Well...erm...ahem...I don't need that bucket any more lass!"**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Done!!! Poor Jack!!! Lolz Bless 'im!Gotta go!!!!  
  
Buh Bi!!!!xXxXxXxXxXx  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...plz? **


	18. I can't beathe, CRAP, DAMNIT!

**Hi!!!!!  
  
Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Lolz we all have our weird moments!!  
  
**Captainjack:---** Lolz I had to have it in here somewhere!  
  
**Carn:---** Lolz I love the shockwave it's my favourite ride... at Drayton Manor.  
  
**Goth Princess:---** Lolz I love roller coasters and the bigger the better! Only my best mate doesn't and my other one is always sick so she can't go on them... So I'm on my lonesome... O My God! I think I should just let you write my story! You've got such cool Ideas!!... **.x.Sulks.x.** Not fair...  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** Everyone has to do it sometime!... Only Jack can't wait...  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz I'd knew you'd find them good! Oh, not only does the pizza still taste like cardboard... they now make us pay 85p!  
  
**Gbmarie:---** Lolz! WOW! You can see into the future! .x.Swishes hands round.x.... Ahem... Well lolz. You'll just have to wait and see who Rk favours more.  
  
**Diclaimer:** **Erm... nope... nothing to put here I mean I'm sure it says here in my contract...  
**  
**.x.Gets out screwed up napkin.x.**  
  
**...Ahem...Excuse me one moment... .x.Smooths it out.x.**  
  
**... That I own... NOTHING?!... Ok! Who messed with the napkin?!... .x.Waves round in peoples faces.x. Anyone?... ok so maybe I own Rk, Jess and Wil... I mean Chris! AND THE PLOT!!!!**

****   
  
**I can't breathe!, CRAP!, DAMNIT!!!**"EWWWWWWWW!" We all leaned away from Jack  
  
**.x.BEEEEEEEP!.x.**  
  
The bars all lifted up to let us out.  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
We all jumped out of our seats and ran to the exit.  
  
"Oi! Wait! Why hasn't mine gone up?!"  
  
I turned to see RK still sitting in her seat pulling the bar.  
  
"Oh well... your loss!!! Come on people I'm starving!!!"  
  
"Jess!!!! Hold on Rk"  
  
I walked over to Rk's seat and started to mess with it  
  
"Stop squirming!!"  
  
"I can't help it! I can't breathe!!!"  
  
"You shouldn't have pulled it so tight!!"  
  
"Well I thought I was going to fall out!!!"  
  
I started to pull the bar up but I wouldn't move.  
  
"Mm... I think it needs to go down to go up"  
  
"No!"  
  
I pushed it down  
  
"I...can't...breathe!!!"  
  
"Rk! Shush!"  
  
I looked at her face  
  
"O mi god!!! She's turning blue!!!"  
  
I tried to pull the bar back up but it wasn't moving!  
  
"WELL YOU CAN JUST STAND THERE YOU KNOW DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO HELP!!!!!"  
  
Chris, Will and Jack ran over to help me pull. We all pulled the bar and it moved up a tiny bit so it was back where it was and Rk could now breathe.  
  
"Almost there Rk."  
  
**.x.BEEEEEEEEEEP!!!.x.**  
  
All of the other bars around us went down and the ride started to make creaking noises.  
  
"Rach? Whats happening? You loosened it?"  
  
"I...I dunno"  
  
"I think I pushed a button"  
  
Chris turned to Jess.  
  
"Jess, What you pushed?!"  
  
"I pushed this big green one that...says...U oh..."  
  
"What u oh Jess?!... Fix the U oh!!"  
  
"I pushed the button that says start"  
  
Rk started to struggle even more  
  
"WHAT?! NO RACH! GET ME OUT NOW!!!!"  
  
"I'm trying!!!"  
  
It started to move forward and I lost balance and jumped off  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH!!!!!!"  
  
All we could do was watch Rk ride the roller coaster in the dark.  
  
"Oh no! Rach, what if it stops again?!"  
  
I looked at Chris  
  
"We'll have to wait for her"  
  
It got to the drop, started to go down then stopped  
  
"AWWWWW CRAP!!!!!"**.x.40 Minutes Later.x.**  
  
The ride had finally moved and went back to the start. We then managed to get Rk out of her chair after we had found that under each chair there was an emergency open button.  
  
We were now wondering about trying to find the exits as it was too dark to see the signs.  
  
"This place is loads different in the dark!"  
  
"Oh no! I've seen this bush before!!!! We're going round in circles!!!"  
  
"Aw! Chris! You got us lost!!!"  
  
"What?!...ME?!"  
  
"Where's Jess?!"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"You lost her?!"  
  
"You were supposed to watch her not me!!!"  
  
"OUCH!!!! THAT WAS MY FOOT!!"  
  
"Soz luv!"  
  
"OUCH! JACK STOP IT!!!"  
  
"That wasn't me!"  
  
"Soz, Rach"  
  
"It's ok Jess...JESS?!"  
  
"HI!"  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GO?!"  
  
"Sweet shop... you know they don't lock the shops at night!"  
  
"Really? Kewl!!!"  
  
**.x.BANG.x.**

"What was that?"  
  
"I walked in to a pole! Who would leave poles about!!"  
  
"Rk, that's not a pole... it's the exit!!!"  
  
"WHOOO!"

**.x.10 Minutes Later.x.**"Jess put... your foot... No! Not there!"  
  
"Whoa! Almost went then!!!"  
  
We had discovered that there was no way through the gate, we also found there was no was under having got various objects stuck...i.e.... Jess' head, so we were now climbing over the gate.  
  
"Jack! Move your hand!!"  
  
"I would! But I'd slip savvy?!"  
  
"Why are we all climbing at the same time?!"  
  
"Because we're thick now MOVE CHRIS!!!"  
  
"NO! DON'T PUSH RK!!! STO...WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"O! SUGAR! CHRIS YOU OK?!"  
  
He was on his back lying on the floor  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh good"  
  
We all managed to get down safely after Chris' fall, except Jess who slipped and threw handfuls of sweets everywhere.  
  
"Ok! So...where's the car?!"  
  
Rk said rubbing her hands together. I looked at her  
  
"Well I don't know Rk...maybe its that one there seeing as it's the only one here!!!!"  
  
We ran over to it  
  
"Yes! RADIO!!!"  
  
"COMFY SEATS!"  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOT!!!"  
  
"Chris open it up I'm freezing!"  
  
Chris just looked at me  
  
"You've got the keys!"  
  
"Nooooo! I gave them to you just before we got on the shockwave!"  
  
He checked his pockets...  
  
"AWWWWW DAMNIT!!!!!!"**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Ok! Done!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	19. Keys, Painfull falls, FUNNEL!

**Helloooooo!!!!! Soz it's so late!!!!  
**

**Katesparrow:---** Lolz. That's my way of life! When I think it can't get any worse (i.e. I've got up late, put on odd socks AND having a bad hair day)... I realise the bus has just gone speeding past me with my friends up the window waving... but not trying to stop the bloody thing!!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz I love that idea with loads of unnecessary steps in it! Hope you like the next chapter!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Yes we all do... but some (a.k.a ME) have them more than others! Lolz. Enjoy!!**Disclaimer:** **I own plot and Rk Jess and Chris!****Keys, Painful falls, FUNNEL!!!!******   
  
"I need a wee!!!"  
  
"Jess just look for the keys!"  
  
"But I really gotta go!!"  
  
We had climbed back over the gate and were now retracing our steps to find the lost keys.  
  
"I REALLY HAVE TO GO!!"  
  
"Ok, someone go with her so we can find each other"  
  
"Me and Rk will go"  
  
"K, don't take too long"  
  
Chris, Rk and Jess ran off into the darkness  
  
Jack, Will and I carried on looking  
  
"Oi! Lass!!...OI! There they be!!!"  
  
I looked up to where Jack was pointing...  
  
"O that's ok there on the...drop of the shockwave?!... Trust Chris to drop them there!!!!"  
  
Will turned to me  
  
"How are we going to get them down?!"  
  
Ok...Need a plan... Come on think!!...Look you can't be best friends with Rk and not know any dangerous plans!!!  
  
"I got it!!!... We just go to the entrance of the ride and walk along the track!!!"  
  
Will raised an eyebrow  
  
"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"  
  
Jack folded his arms across his chest  
  
"Ye scared laddy?"  
  
"NO!!"**.x.10 minutes later.x.**"Rach? We're baaaack!...Rach!...What the?!"  
  
"Shush Chris! Trying..to...concentrate...up here!!"  
  
Jack, Will and I had walked carefully up to the small drop of the shockwave; the keys were now a lot lower down as when Will went to pick them up Jack accidentally kicked them down.  
  
"Careful Rach!!"  
  
"I'm ok Will! Just watch that..."  
  
"I'm fine! I can balance naturalahhhhh!"  
  
Will put his foot through the rail and fell with one leg either side of the small track rail onto...his....well...erm... you get the idea!!  
  
Everyone cringed and Chris crossed his knees. (A:N: Why do lads always do that?! It's like they have a mental pain thing with other guys!)  
  
Jack burst out laughing (A:N: Well...except Jack)  
  
"HA! Don't worry lass! E ain't got nufin to huurrrrr!"  
  
"JACK!!!"  
  
"I'M OK!"  
  
He had done the same as Will but had somehow managed to fall completely through the gap and was now hanging upside down by his knees.  
  
Will got up shakily and reached for the keys  
  
"I've got em"  
  
Rk started laughing  
  
"You been...Laugh...on helium...Will?!"  
  
"Forget the Whelp help meh!!!"**.x.20 minutes later.x.**We managed to get down without anyone falling or hurting themselves...  
  
"Everyone ready to go?!"  
  
"NO! I neeeeeeeed the loo!"  
  
"Again?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Jess crossed her legs and bounced up and down.  
  
"They only lock the toilets round ere!!!"  
  
I laughed earning a death glare from Jess  
  
"Where's Rk?"  
  
"She said something about a pirate gift shop...I think"  
  
"O god! Lets go find her!"  
  
We headed towards the rows of shops and heard banging and cursing coming from inside a small brown one. We went inside...  
  
"Rk?"  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!!! YOU CAN'T PROOVE NOTHING!!!!!"  
  
Rk was standing in the middle of the shop with dozens of stuffed animals sticking out of her arms, at least 5 different T-shirts on that were way too big and a giant sugar dummy around her neck.  
  
"O...k I think we better go"**.x.At The Car.x.**"JESS! GET IN!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLEASE?!"  
  
"NOO!!!"  
  
Rk and Jess were standing by the boot. Rk had threw away the t-shirts and most of the stuffed animals so was a lot lighter and was now trying to get Jess in the boot.  
  
"JESS! GET IN!!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU A TOY?!"  
  
"Erm...OK!"  
  
She climbed in the boot with Jack clutching one of Rk's stuffed animals in her hand.  
  
"Ok go Chris"  
  
"GO SLOW!!! I REALLY NEED TO GO!!"  
  
"Ok Jess"  
  
"AND NO POT HOLES!!!"  
  
"Yes Jess!"  
  
"REMEMBER GO SLOW!!!"  
  
"Of course Jess!"  
  
"...YOU TAKING THE MICK?!"  
  
"Noooo Jess!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
We left Drayton Manor and headed down a small road that leads to the motorway.  
  
"OI! Keep still luv! That was me stomach!!!"  
  
"I can't help it! I need to go!!!"  
  
"...Go where?"  
  
"You know...Go!"  
  
"...GO WHERE?!"  
  
We hit a bump  
  
"OOOOOOO!...I CAN'T HOLD MUCH LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOTTA PULL OVER...NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Jess there's no service stati..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok people! We got a crisis! Girl in the back who needs to empty her tank!..."  
  
"...EWW CHRIS!"  
  
"...So look for a bottle!"  
  
"I CAN'T GO IN A BOTTLE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine then!...We need a bottle and a...FUNNEL!!!"  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"CHRIS!!! CAT!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chris swerved to miss the cat and we hit a huge pothole.  
  
"UH OH!!!"  
  
Chris turned round  
  
"Uh oh? What uh oh?!...NO UH OH'S IN MY CAR JESS!!!"  
  
"Um......Chris?"  
  
"Yes Jess?!"  
  
"Is you're boot waterproof?"  
  
"I dunno...... Why Jess?!"  
  
"Ermm...'Cus...I...Well ermm...I..."  
  
"IT'S JUS BEEN TESTED MATE!!!!"  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
TA DA!!! Lol new chappy up!!!!! Wooooo!!!!  
  
Need more reviews!!!!!  
  
Buh bi!!! Luv you all!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


	20. Bumps, WA!, ALTON TOWERS!

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ... Ahem... waves Hi!!!!  
**  
**Captainjack:---** Lolz thanks! It's not that hard to keep Jacks character going... just think of an adorable little child who can't talk right!  
  
**Carrianne:--- **Lolz Yes those plans always work... strangely! But I suppose all the useless little steps that make it more fun!!  
  
**Carn:--- **Lolz, my R.E teacher has broken her wrist so we've got a sub who is really cool... I just don't want my other one back now... I think ss AND Chris!!! I OWN THEM!!!!!...YAY I own something!... I am also working on a Will clone... Once I have my Will clone I will be UNSTOPABLE!!! ....MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...ok... lets carry on shall we... Ahem.  


**Bumps, WA?!, ALTON TOWERS!!!!  
**"PULL OVER!!!!"  
  
"MY BOOT!!!"  
  
"SERVICE STATION!!! 14 MILES CARRY ON!!!!!"  
  
"I need one closer!!!"  
  
"Ok then shall I build one!!!"  
  
We carried on driving when I heard a 'BUMP' then a few seconds later another 'BUMP'.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's either Jess or Jack hitting me in the back!"  
  
Will said rubbing his back  
  
I looked at him and whenever there was a 'BUMP' Will's chair would jump forward.  
  
"Jaaaaack? What are you d'BUMP' then a few seconds later another 'BUMP'.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's either Jess or Jack hitting me in the back!"  
  
Will said rubbing his back  
  
I looked at him and whenever there was a 'BUMP' Will's chair would jump forward.  
  
"Jaaaaack? What are you doing?" Jess asked  
  
"I..."  
  
**.x.BUMP.x.**  
  
"...CAN'T..."  
  
**.x.BUMP.x.  
  
**"BREATH!!!!!"  
  
There was a huge 'BUMP' Will's chair folded forward and Jack fell out squashing Will.  
  
He was gasping for air and was very pale...  
  
"Jack?...Jack?...SAY SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"I've...smelled....**x.pant.x....** some... nasty things....**x.pant.x**.... but that... VILE !!!"  
  
Jess put her head around Will's seat; Will was still squashed.  
  
"OMG! It's not THAT bad!!!"  
  
I pulled Jess and a coughing Jack out of the boot and helped them into the back seat... then helped Will up.  
  
"Chris...it really...REALLY smells back here!"  
  
"Open a window we're almost at the service station"  
  
"We already have opened them all and the sunroof!"  
  
A vein appeared in the side of Chris' forehead...  
  
"Well what you want me to do? Drive around with the boot open?!"  
  
Rk turned round to look at me... we both did evil grins...**.x.5 Minutes Later.x.  
**  
"I'm eating my hair!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'M...EATING...MY... HAIR!!!!"  
  
"OH...WHAT?!"  
  
"I THINK WE SHOULD CLOSE THE BOOT OR SLOW DOWN!!!"  
  
"WHA... SPLUTTER COUGH.x.... I SWALLOWED A FLY!!!!!"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"I'M PULLING IN HERE!!!!"  
  
"...WHEN?!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!"  
  
Chris pulled into the service station after having a screaming match as Jess thought she had been poisoned by a fly.  
  
It was now early morning, and we were all very tired, but still Jess was still stubborn!  
  
We parked up but Jess refused to get out of the car.  
  
"Jess please get out, we're going to get you some new trousers!"  
  
"But...I got a wet patch round my leg!!!"  
  
"Here look..."  
  
I took off my jumper and wrapped it around Jess' waist leaving me in a little crop top... thing.  
  
Jack looked confused  
  
"What the bloody 'ell is that thing?!"  
  
He pointed to my belly piercing  
  
"It's a belly bar"  
  
"You got ya belly pierced?!"  
  
"Yes Jack"  
  
"With a needle?!"  
  
"Yes! lots of people do now"  
  
"EWWWWWWWWW"  
  
Rk looked confused  
  
"I didn't know you had that done!!!"  
  
"You were there with me!!!...then you fainted and hit your head..."  
  
"I what?!"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
We went into the service station while Chris and Will went to get the car boot washed. We headed towards a clothes shop to get Jess some new jeans... when Rk drifted off to a notice board...  
  
"Rk come on!"  
  
"LOOK! Alton Towers theme park are having a 2 for the price of 1 ticket sale!!!... We've got to go Rach!!!!"  
  
"But what about Jess?"  
  
"We'll get her stuff then go!"  
  
"But... I don't know...where will we get the money?"  
  
"Er Will has a pocket full of cash!"  
  
"I... erm..."  
  
She gave me the puppy eyes...  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Ok! Fine! Stop it with the eyes now!!"  
  
"YAY!!! I'll go tell Chris!!!! Come on Jack!!!"  
  
She ran off dragging Jack with her  
  
"Ok Jess pick something and lets go..."  
  
"But there's nothing here I like!!...It's all granny clothes!!!...Oh! I like those!!!"**.x.10 Minutes Later.x.  
**  
"RACH HURRY!!!...WILL MOVE YA BUTT!!!...JESS!!...WHOA!!!! ... KEWL SHORTS!!!"  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
Jess had insisted on going into a second hand shop and buying a pair of blue and yellow polka dot cycling shorts for 20p...  
  
"Ok...Chris off we go!!!"  
  
We set off... I looked round...  
  
"Wait... er... Rk? ... Where's Jack?!"  
  
"Oh! He went to the toile... CHIRS GO BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Done!!!!! Hope you all like it!!!!  
  
Buh bi xxxREVIEW!!!!... Yes down there... that button... no to you're left...OTHER left!... There you go!!!! **


	21. Loo patrol, Flying tapes, RIDE OFF!

**Hola!!! I'm very hyper!!!! Soz this chapters late... I kinda lost the books with the fan fiction story in... buuuuuuuuut I found them!!!! So lets carry on shall we!!!**  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Its quite easy to forget someone... I 'accidentally' leave my little sister all over the place...  
  
**Katesparrow:---** Lolz amazingly they are going to another theme park.. Only something a few mates and me would try. Jess and her weird mind will never cease to amaze!  
  
Lolz I've had some pretty nasty experiences with cars... some that I really don't want to experience again!  
  
**Carn:---** O god, History teachers are worse than R.E one's! They have lessons in boring people!  
  
**Disclaimer:** **I own the plot, Rk Jess AND Chris!!!! I HAVE MY WILL CLONE!!!!!!!!...Ok so it's not the real thing... and it has weird feet but it's still my Will!!!!  
**

**Loo patrol, Flying tapes, RIDE OFF!!!!****   
  
**  
"How... Can...** .x.pant.x**.... You... leave Jack... .**x.pant.x....** In a... **.x.gasp.x**.... LOO?!"  
  
"It's... Not**....x.Pant.x....**MY RIDE OFF!!!!**   
  
**  
"How... Can...** .x.pant.x**.... You... leave Jack... .**x.pant.x....** In a... **.x.gasp.x**.... LOO?!"  
  
"It's... Not**....x.Pant.x....**MY Fault...He's...**x.choke.x**....He's the...One...that couldn't....**x.pant.x**....WAIT!!"  
  
Rk, Jess and I we're now running up escalators (A:N: Those things are EVIL!) trying to find the toilet that Rk thought Jack was in.  
  
We reached it and Rk went to go in...  
  
"Rk! That's a guys loo!!!"  
  
"NAH!"  
  
"You can't go in there!"  
  
"How do you expect to find him then?!"  
  
"Fine! But you can't go in alone they will think we're even more weird!"  
  
Rk looked thoughtful...  
  
"Well that's easy ON!!"  
  
She grabbed my arm and started to pull me in the loo. I grabbed Jess with me.  
  
"NO!! RK STOP!!!...MY INNOCENT EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I loosed Jess and covered my eyes.  
  
I heard Rk walking around looking in the cubicles... I think...  
  
"O KEWL!!! They've got seats!"  
  
"Er... Those aren't seats Jess"  
  
"RK just get Jack and lets go please!!!"  
  
"I'm trying just open you're eyes and keep Jess away from the... er... wall things"  
  
"But I don't want to open my eyes!"  
  
"O come on Rach! It's only a guy's loo! It's not that bad!"  
  
"Yea... Rk's been in them loads of times and it's had no effect on her and its getting normal for her..."  
  
"What you saying Jess?!"  
  
"Stop fighting!"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a normal room that was blue with 3 grey cubicles, 4 sinks and 5 urinal things...  
  
"See! Not that bad!"  
  
"No, but it stinks!"  
  
"He's not in this one let's go"  
  
We ran out to the next set of toilets  
  
"Me and Jess will stay out here you can check on your own!"  
  
"Oh now you want me to go in alone!"  
  
She went in and Jess and I sat on a bench next to the door.**.x.10 Minutes Later.x.  
**"That toilet must be really big if Rk's still looking!"  
  
Bless her innocent mind...  
  
"I don't think she's looking Jess... come on"  
  
We walked in to find Rk and Jack wetting tissue and throwing it on to the ceiling  
  
"RK! How long have you known Jack was here?!"  
  
She opened her mouth then did a fake shocked expression  
  
"Jacks here?...Oh! Jack! There you are!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and headed towards the door when something wet fell on to my head  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT IS IT?!!!!"  
  
"It's one of Jacks water bombs"  
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
I pulled the soggy tissue off my head and flung it away.  
  
"OH NO!!! MY HAIR!!!! THANKS RACH!!!"  
  
It had landed in Jess' hair  
  
"It won't come out!!!!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT NOW!!!!"  
  
Rk burst out laughing  
  
"It's...**.x.laugh.x**....Stuck to the**....x.Laugh.x....**VASALINE!!!!"  
  
"EWWWWW!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!"  
  
"Jess keep still! Just wash it out!"  
  
I put my hand under the soap dispenser and formed a pile of pink soap in the bottom of a sink then turned on the tap to give us and sink full of pink soapy cold water.  
  
Rk looked at the water weirdly  
  
"Why have they got pink soap?!"  
  
"I dunno...Oh Jessssssssssssss..."  
  
"What?... You want me to put my head in that?!"  
  
"Yes it will get it out!"  
  
"No way!!!"  
  
"It will get rid of the Vaseline as well!"  
  
"Er......Still no!"  
  
She slowly headed away  
  
"right Jess, you leave me no choice... Rk, grab her!!!"  
  
"NO!!...STOP...LET...GO...TRAITOR!!!!!!"  
  
I dunked her head in to the sink  
  
"MURMP! RUMP DE LUMPF!!!!"  
  
"Shush! And hold your of Minutes Later.x.  
  
"Keep your head still!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
"...WHAT?!"  
  
After we had sort of got most of the tissue and Vaseline out of her hair we were now making Jess sit under the hand dryer to dry her hair quicker.  
  
"I think you're almost done!"  
  
I pulled her out from underneath the dryer  
  
"Awww! It was warm!"  
  
"Come on let's get to the car"  
  
Jack stopped and froze  
  
"N-Not in the boot!... It smells like Gibbs's feet!"  
  
"No not in the boot"  
  
We walked off...Rk looked sick  
  
"You've smelt Mr. Gibbs's feet?!"**.x.In the Car.x.**  
  
Chris and Will had dried the boot out but it still smelt a little so we all squeezed into the back...  
  
Rk in the front with Chris, Jack by the left window, Jess next to him, Me next to Jess (who now smelt of strawberries) and Will by the right window, so not too squashed...Even if the car was tiny.**.x.20 Minutes Later.x.**  
  
"Jess you got my jumper I'm cold now"  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"Oh Jess!"  
  
"I left it in the charity shop when I got my shorts!"  
  
"Great! My jumpers going to be sold for 50p!"  
  
I lent back...  
  
"Chris why aren't we there yet?!"  
  
"It's not my fault!... We're in a traffic jam!"  
  
I looked out the window to see four long lines of cars  
  
"What...I didn't know we'd stopped"  
  
"Yea, couple on minutes ago but you and Jess were to busy throwing tapes at each other!"  
  
"Oh yea... sorry about your Tom Jones tape Chris..."  
  
"Yea... We didn't realise the window was open..."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway I ran over it with the back wheel..."  
  
Jess and I looked at each other and laughed  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing... Just I wouldn't have put you down as a Tom Jones fan!"  
  
Chris looked annoyed  
  
"It wasn't MY tape!!!"  
  
"Well, Who's was it? .""O! NO WAY!"  
  
Jess, Chris and I burst out laughing  
  
"It was my moms!!!"  
  
"What's it doing in Chris' car then?!"  
  
"It...was er...in my...pocket?"  
  
"Yea right! Aw Chris you ran over your girlfriends Tom Jones tape... What she going to fall asleep to now?"  
  
We all laughed again except Rk who lunged at Jess  
  
"WAIT!!!...We're moving"  
  
We moved all of 3 feet!  
  
We finally got to Alton Towers 3 hours later  
  
We headed to the pirate ship Jack taking his place at the front standing up... but when we started to move he clung to the fake mermaid at the front...  
  
We got off and managed to pry Jack off the plastic mermaid...  
  
"Come on Will lets go on that one!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I pulled Will by the arm and started to walk when he suddenly stopped...  
  
"What the... Jess! Let go of his arm!!!"  
  
"No! He promised to go on that ride with me!"  
  
"No he didn't!!!"  
  
I tugged at his arm  
  
"Yes he did!"  
  
She tugged back  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
Jess and I were having a tug of war match with Will's arms earning us weird looks from people passing by.  
  
"LET GO JESSSSSSS!!!!"  
  
"NO!!! YOU LET GO!!!!"  
  
"FINE!!! There's only one way to decide!!!!"  
  
We both glared at each other yelled...  
  
"RIDE OFF!!!!"  
  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**  
OH! That was the longest chapter I think... that or the first one... not sure...  
  
Who will win the ride off?  
  
Who will come off victorious and win dear Will?  
  
And who will come off a loser with a sick covered T-Shirt?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Lolz.  
  
Buh bi  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	22. Dumbass!, Will?, UH OH!

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm back!!!! Did you miss meh?... .x.Waits for answers...gets none....x.... Fine!!!**

**LadyGlory:---** Lolz thank you!  
  
**Carn:---** It's not fair that a teacher can have that amount of shoes... I think they should be only allowed two pairs... three if we're feeling generous!  
  
**Captainjack:---** Lolz, I liked the idea of Jack clinging to a fake mermaid so I just had to have it in!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Don't worry you will find out what a ride off is! Don't think too long and too hard... it gives you brain freeze... quite painful!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:----** lolz don't be!!  
  
**Us:---** I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter up for you!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz I'm still loving the unnecessary step thing! :o My baby Will!... nah you can have him! I've got me a Will Clone!!  
  
**Pirate-Rose:---** I was wondering where you had got to!! Don't scare me like that either!! :O Updated Will clone!!! .x.Looks at old one... and snubs.x. YAY! Lolz bribe me all you want but I want that clone!! Lolz.  
  
**Disclaimer :** ............ Oh! Erm... sorry doing my OLD Will clone's hair... I don't own PotC... **.x.Tries to put Will's hair in a ridiculously high pony.x.** ... Or any of the REAL characters... **.x.Tries to find elastic....x**. ... Only my Will clone with duck feet and HAIR THAT WON'T GO UP!!...And the plot!... .**x.Elastic pings over other side of room....x**. ... er yea... I just own the plot and Rk Jess and Chris!**Dumbass!, Will!, UH OH!  
****.x. Rk's PoV .x.**  
  
"Ok... I'm a little confused... Why are Rach and Jess still on that ride?!... They've gone round 17 times!!"  
  
Erugh! Trust me to get stuck with the Eunic... I mean Will... While Rach and Jess have their ride off on Oblivion! NOT FAIR!! But there is still Chris and Jack to annoy... even though Jack keeps getting asked for directions to the pirate ship...  
  
...I don't even know why Rach and Jess are fighting over Will anyway... I mean he's got no arse!!! (A:N: PFFT!!! I think you'll find he has a shexi rear end thank you very much!!)  
  
"Look Will! It's a ride off!!! Rach and Jess ride non-stop until one of them gives up or barfs!! Oh mi god!!! Your such a dumbass!!!"  
  
Will mumbled something and started to walk off in the other direction.  
  
"Ouch Rk, that was harsh!"  
  
I turned to see Chris giving me a weird look  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called him a dumbass! It's not his fault he doesn't know what a ride off is Rk!! Roller coasters weren't invented by pirates you know!!"  
  
"Hmm...Oh! Look! Rach and Jess are coming!"  
  
Chris just shook his head  
  
"So...Who won?"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
Rach had a huge smile on her face  
  
"Kl!...oh...sorry Jess"  
  
She shook it off  
  
"No biggie... besides I just saw a fit guy over there..."  
  
She headed off. Rach looked around...  
  
"Er... where's Will?"  
  
I laughed  
  
"Probably gone to cry!"  
  
"What?...Rk! What did you do!!"  
  
"She called him a dumbass and he walked off over there somewhere"  
  
"Thanks Chris!!...Rach, I didn't mean to upset him honest!!!"  
  
"Erugh!!! Rk you should think before you say things!!"  
  
Rach ran off in the direction Chris had pointed out  
  
I didn't mean to upset him!!!...Not my fault the whelps too soppy!!!!...man, I kind of feel bad...**.x. Rach's PoV .x.**  
  
"Will?... Will!!!!... God! Where is he... Oh! ... Will!!! My baby!!! Don't do that!"  
  
I ran up to a guy and pulled on his shoulder... He turned...  
  
**.x.SHOCK SHOCK HORROR HORROR!!!.x.  
**  
... Only to be the wrong person... (A:N: That is the most embarrassing experience of anyone's life)  
  
"Hey! I'm not Will!!...But I will be your baby!"  
  
He gave me a cheeky smile...  
  
"Er... Oh... Sorry!... Er... Bye!!"**.x. Rk's PoV .x.**  
  
"WILL YOU STOP DEAD EYEING ME!!!"  
  
Chris and Jess turned away  
  
"So I shouted at Will and made him walk off, which made Rach mad... so what?!"  
  
"So what?...SO WHAT?!"  
  
I turned to see Rach (who was very red; not a good sign) with her arm linked with Will (Who wouldn't look at me)  
  
"Rk I found Will heading towards the exit! What if we had lost him altogether and couldn't send him and Jack back?!"  
  
"What you mean send them back? We aren't sending them back!!!"  
  
"We will have to soon Rk, their not dogs I can't keep them!! I don't think my mom and dad would let me keep two full grown men!!"  
  
Again... NOT FAIR!!!  
  
"And... You ARE going to apologise to Will for calling him a dumbass!"  
  
"I am? Pfft doubt it!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Rach did her arms folded do-not-mess-with-me pose... and walked towards me  
  
UH OH!!!**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Done! Very short chappy I know but... you can't have everything! Lol.  
  
So... what will I do to make Rk say sorry to poor ol' Will?  
  
Find out in chappy 23!!!!Buh bi!!!OH!!! I'M WELL INTO THE 100'S WITH THE REVIEWS!!!! WOOOO!!!! PARTAY!!!...WHERE'S THE RUM?!REVIEW!!!! **


	23. Store rooms, Confessions, Hill tantrums

**Allorz!!!! Lolz I love all of my reviewers!!! .x.Throws out cookies....x.... If you want milk your gonna have to come and get it... I ain't throwing it... unless you want me to...**

**Pirate-Rose:---** Lolz, OH! Will is duck footed no more!!! YAY! Lolz you are perfectly right... if you told Jack wouldn't be hidden! OH!!! THANKS!!! **.x.Bow's down.x.  
**  
**Captainjack:---** Lolz I did that the other day... ran over to this guy who I thought was my male mate and I jumped on his back... can't imagine the embarrassment when he turned and told me that he wasn't 'Alex babs' and to please stop trying to hug him. I jumped off and ran into the nearest shop. Yes blackmail is the key to every apology... either that or a nice long guilt trip!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** :O You're leaving me!!! Lol, its alright! I'll still be here when you get back... extra chapters and all!!  
  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz, be careful with that Will, he's always trying to escape... Little devil! I find the best solution is to either keep him tied to your wrist and when your eating you can always tie him to the table leg! Watch out though... he might try to drag the table with him...  
  
**LadyGlory:---** Lolz after I'm finished Jack and Will are going to a jumble sale! Lolz. Thanks! Take Jack... As long as I have Will I'm not bothered!!!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** Lolz she is! And she knows it!  
  
**Nessa Inwe:---** Lolz, no problem I enjoyed reading it!!!  
  
**SerpentsDaughter:---** Cool name! Here's another chapter for you!!  
  
**LitTlE sPaRrOw:---** Hiya guys!!! Enjoy the quietness and strictness of the library!!!  
  
**Carn:---** Lolz that's good that you can threaten me with teachers! You break up Tuesday? I broke up today!! YAY!! No school for me for 7 weeks!!  
  
**Goth Princess:---** There's loads of Jack in this one so don't worry!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** **Ok! I do NOT own PotC or any of the mighty fine characters in it... buuuuuut (yes there's a but!)... I own the plot of this story! Wooo!... and if I can find my Will clone I probably would own him as well... I think he did a runner when I was looking for more elastics...I own Rk Jess and Chris AND NOW PIRATE-ROSE!!!  
****Store rooms, Confessions, Hill tantrums!!****.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaach!!!!!!"  
  
"What Rk?!"  
  
"Can I come out yet?"  
  
I turned to Jess  
  
"What you think Jess?"  
  
"Hmmm...No!"  
  
"JESS!!! PLEAAAAAASE!!!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"FINE!!! BE EVIL!!!"  
  
"Urm... Rach?"  
  
"Yes Will?"  
  
"Rach, I really, really want to get out of..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Erm... because of the fact that I'm locked in a store cupboard in a theme park with Rk..."  
  
"And what is wrong with being in here with me?!!"  
  
"Erm... You and I don't exactly see eye to eye..."  
  
"What you saying about my height, lanky?!!!!"  
  
"Rk!!! He means you to don't get on!!! Stupid!!!"  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT WE DON'T!"  
  
"YOU TWO SHUT UP!! I'M FED UP OF HEARING YOU TWO SLAGGING EACH OTHER OFF YOU ARE GOING TO STAY LOCKED IN THERE UNTIL YOU SORT IT OUT!!!"  
  
"Wooo! Go Jess!"**.x. Rk's PoV .x.**  
  
I sat in the corner of the small room between two boxes with my knees up against my chest...HE was sitting by the door...  
  
I looked him up and down...  
  
...Hmm... His hair isn't THAT bad... I suppose...Oh! Bugger!...  
  
...Will caught me looking at him!...say something Nice!...  
  
"What the hell you looking at?!"  
  
O well done!....**x.Mentally claps.x**. So maybe I'm just unable to be nice...  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked up to see Will staring at me  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't HATE you..."  
  
He gave me a weird look  
  
"Yea... You are always calling me a Whelp and a Eunich and your always glaring me as though I have just whacked you round the head..."  
  
"That... I ... don't mean to"  
  
"So say sorry then..."  
  
"No"  
  
"Say sorry!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to apologise?!"  
  
"Because I don't need to!"  
  
"You made me feel bad!!! (A:N: Awww poor Will!) ... Apologise!"  
  
"Hmpf"  
  
"Move your hand"  
  
I moved my hand away from my mouth  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"SORRY!!! OK?!!!"  
  
Will smiled  
  
"See wasn't that hard! I accept your apology and thank you"  
  
I huffed...  
  
"Soooo... Why haven't you got a ring?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A wedding ring.. You and Liz are married right?"  
  
"No we're not... s-she...she left me..."  
  
"Oh...erm...why?"  
  
"She loved someone else..."  
  
"Who?!...er...I mean... who?"  
  
"Norrington..." (A:N: Liz has no taste)  
  
"N-NORRINGTON!!"  
  
I tried to hide my laugh...  
  
"S...so did she just pack up and leave without saying anything?"  
  
"No, she came into the workshop one morning and told me that she had been sleeping with Norrington for 5 months, she said she loved him and she was leaving..."  
  
He rubbed his face  
  
"...She didn't even blink or show any emotion when she said it... It was as though she didn't care about my reaction at all (A:N: Ok liz is EVIL and has no taste!) ... But I'm fine about it... I don't love her anymore"  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"I think I love someone else..."  
  
"Even better!"  
  
"...I think I love Rach...""Good for yo...What?!...Rach?! My friend best friend Rach?!..."  
  
He nodded  
  
"But you've known her what... 3 days?!"  
  
"2 days"  
  
"See! Even worse!!!! You can't fall in love in 2 days!!!" (A:N: Pfft! He has!! With moi!!!)  
  
"Why not?! I fell for Elizabeth the moment I saw her!"  
  
"And look where that got you! You fought dead pirates and almost got killed and went all the way across the sea to rescue her good for nothing ass! And then she dumps you for Nozzers!"  
  
"Norrigton"  
  
"Yea whatever! You just can't fall for someone in 2 days! It impossible!!"  
  
"You have fallen for Jack in 2 days..."  
  
"It's luda...huh?...how did you know?!...I mean... don't be stupid!"  
  
He laughed  
  
"God it's obvious you like him! And a lot more than Chris I'm guessing!"  
  
"Well...I...I guess I do..."  
  
"Are you going to tell Chris?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you going to go off Jack?"  
  
"No"  
  
He gave me a shocked look  
  
"You can't have both"  
  
"I know... I'll just stay with Chris"  
  
"And not tell him about Jack"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"But Rk that's wrong... and you know it..."  
  
"YOU TWO FRIENDS YET?!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Rach opened the door and hugged Will while Chris came over and hugged me...  
  
Will looked at me over Rach's shoulder and shook his head...  
  
...Something's telling me that mine and Will's conversation isn't over yet...**.x. Rach's PoV .x.**  
  
"I'm driving!!!"  
  
"K me and Rk in the back then!"  
  
"I'm in the front with Rach"  
  
"I'm in the back!"  
  
"Aye me too!"  
  
We all climbed in to the car me driving, Will in the passenger seat, With Jess, Jack, Rk and Chris in the back.**.x. 10 Minutes Later .x.**  
  
"Chris! Get lost!"  
  
"What's up with you?!"  
  
"...Nothing"  
  
I turned to Will  
  
"What's Rk shouting at?"  
  
He shrugged  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You don't lie well do you...what did Rk say to you in that store cupboard?"  
  
"It's just something about Chris..."  
  
"What?...What was it?"  
  
"RACH PULL OVER NOW!!!"  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"JUST DO IT!!"  
  
I pulled over to the side of the road. Rk got out of the back and stomped over the side of a hill... Chris followed her up and when Rk saw him she ran back down.  
  
"I don't want to go back in the car!"  
  
"Rk what's wrong?... Chris what did you do?!"  
  
"I only tired to hug her!!!"  
  
"I didn't want to be hugged!!"  
  
"You could have just said..."  
  
"And I don't want to sit near you!!!"  
  
"Rk, come n sit by me luv an' calm down"  
  
Rk headed over to the car to sit by Jack when Chris stood up  
  
"This is all your fault!!"  
  
Chris pointed at Jack  
  
Jack put his hands up  
  
"ME?!...What the bloody 'ell 'ave I done?!!!"  
  
"Just stop it!!!"  
  
I pulled Chris' arm down  
  
"Just everyone get out and chill out here for a while"**.x. Rk's PoV .x.**  
  
Everyone got out and either sat down or started to walk about...  
  
I headed over to Will  
  
"This was all your fault!"  
  
He looked shocked  
  
"What?...First Chris blames Jack now you blame me!"  
  
"It IS your fault! If you hadn't had said those things about how it's wrong to not tell Chris how I feel about Jack, I wouldn't have been feeling guilty and snapped!!!"  
  
He put his hands in the air  
  
"I was only telling the truth... I know how it feel's to be lied to. Trust me it doesn't feel good!"  
  
"Look! Just because Liz left you and sodded off with Norrigton, didn't mean that you had to ruin my relationship!!!"  
  
"What and leave you lying to Chris forever?! I haven't ruined anything, I haven't told Chris, I've only told you the truth and I'm sorry that the truth hurts"  
  
I went to shout at Will some more but Rach called everyone to get back in the car.**.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
We all got back in the car after having a moment to relax. Rk was now in the front with me and Will was now in the back  
  
Rk turned the radio on full blast... I turned it down a little... She turned it back up...  
  
Down  
  
Up  
  
Down  
  
Up  
  
I shut it off.  
  
So she turned it back on  
  
"Rk! Stop!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Chris leaned forward  
  
"Just shut it off woman!!!"  
  
"YOU GOING TO MAKE ME?!!!"  
  
Everyone in the back leaned away from Rk and Chris.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!!"  
  
I pulled over yet again and turned the engine off  
  
"Rk, Chris get out the car..."  
  
No one moved...  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
They got out slamming the doors as hard as they could and sat on a bank of grass.  
  
I lent up against the car while Jess, Will and Jack were now up the windows to look.  
  
"O my god will you two just sort this out!"  
  
Rk pulled up some grass and Chris messed with his shoe.  
  
"TALK!!!"  
  
I felt the car wobble like they had jumped from my yell.  
  
"Look Chris, If you don't talk I'll scratch your car!!"  
  
I got out the key and held it against the door.  
  
Rk laughed  
  
"And you"  
  
I turned to her  
  
"If you don't talk, I'll take your visor"  
  
She just raised an eyebrow  
  
"Pfft yea right!"  
  
I walked towards her... she put her hands on top of the visor  
  
"Just...checking my hair..."  
  
I leaned back up the car  
  
"Fine ok... I think you two need some time apart... and I think..."  
  
"Rk needs to stop flirting with JACK!!!!"  
  
Chris yelled and Rk opened her mouth in protest  
  
"WHAT?! I DON'T FLIRT!!"  
  
"AND! Rk will TRY to stop flirting with Jack... deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
I looked at Rk...  
  
"Ok fine!"**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Wooo!!!! Will had finally realised how amazingly gorgeous I am!!!! .x.people giving weird looks.x. ... or he just likes my personality ... either way I have him!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
And if any fan girls come within 10 feet I have plenty of rocks to throw!!!  
  
Ye be warned!!!!!Oh, and sorry for the amount of author notes in there... I got carried away...  
  
LolzBuh Bi!!!  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	24. Crimbo songs, DOGS!, Rk with Will?

**I'm back!!!! Did you all miss me?!**  
  
**Meaghan:---** Lolz, I'll give you Jack when I get bored of him... which might be very very soon... he's starting to smell... Can't wait till you manage to save the money for a flight to England!!!... Hurry up with the saving part!!! You got out of school 3 weeks ago!!!! .x.Sulks.x. Now that is just plain unfair!! Lolz, Jess might find someone... depends on if she doesn't keep annoying me when I go out. I got to chapter 26 before it was gone... Lol like the commercial voice!!!  
  
**Captainjack:---** Lolz heres another chapter for you!!  
  
**Goth Princess:---** Lolz I hate Elizabeth... anyway... I was thinking of doing a little 'Jessy Springer' show on the bottom of the last chapter but couldn't be bothered...  
  
**Lady Glory:---** Lolz I reckon Barbosa's hobby was interior designing... yea mail will be fine lolz... oh, **.x.Passes Glass Of Milk.x.  
**  
**Carrianne:---** Lolz it's cause he does the whole puppy eye thing! That makes you go 'AWWWWWW!!!!' until you need to take a breath. Lolz I wished I'd listened to my own advise mine is now clamped to the bed leg...  
  
**PinkRoseB:---** Lolz you can take him... that is if you can manage to pry him off the bed leg... because I lack the upper body strength to do anything physical...  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** I hate liz so much... I only wish she was near me when I was having a bad day... don't think she could run away that easy... Thanks!  
  
**Disclaimer:** **............I don't own PotC...  
  
...Will clone?!...... .x.Hears scared whimper.x....Hmm...  
  
.x.looks under the bed.x.... :o WILL!!! THERE YOU ARE!!!... .x.Will clone holds on to bed leg.x....  
  
I don't own the very shexi characters in PotC.... .x.Pull's Will clone's leg.x. ...  
  
... I just own the plot of this story... .x.Tugs.x. ... I WOULD own the Will clone... If he... would...LET GO!!!!! O n Rk Jess and Chris AND Meaghan!!!  
**

**Crimbo songs, DOGS!, Rk and Will?**After Rk and Chris had in some weird way sorted things out... they got back in to the car. Will in the front with me, Jack, Rk, Jess and Chris in the back...  
  
Jess leaned forward  
  
"I know what will cheer you two up!!!"  
  
"What Jess?"  
  
"SING ALONG!!!!"  
  
"NO!!"**.x. Couple of Minutes Later .x.  
**  
Jess took a deep breath...  
  
"OH! I WISH I COULD BE CHRISTMAS..."  
  
Rk leaned forward...  
  
"ON THE BLACK PEARL!!!!"  
  
Jack leaned forward...  
  
"Oh! I like this song!!!"  
  
"Oh! I got one!!!... ahem... WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN SALIOR? WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN SALIOR? WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A DRUNKEN SALIOUR?! EARLY IN THE MORNING?!"  
  
Jess looked confused...  
  
"That isn't a song!"  
  
"Yes it is!... like Hitler's balls is a song!!!"  
  
":O You leave Hitler's balls out of this!!"**.x. Up The Front Of The Car .x.**  
  
I turned to Will  
  
"Well they seem to have calmed down"  
  
"Yea... I don't know the songs though..."  
  
"Their Christmas songs... Well one of them is"  
  
"But isn't it a bit early for Christmas songs?"  
  
Rk leaned in between the two front seats  
  
"No! It's August! Any way... I've got a song I think Will is going to like!"  
  
Will looked at Rk  
  
"Let's hear it then"  
  
"Ahem... WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A EUNICH BLACKSMITH? WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A EUNICH BLACKSMITH? WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH A EUNICH BLACKSMITH?!..."  
  
Jack leaned by Rk and joined in  
  
"...FIND 'IM A EUNICH BOYFRIEND!!"  
  
Rk burst out laughing  
  
"Wow Jack!... **.x.laugh.x**.... That was fast thinking!!!"  
  
Will dead eyed them and they both sat back down  
  
He turned to me  
  
"So... you got any animals?"  
  
"Yea I've got..."  
  
Jack leaned forward...  
  
"I've got a monkey!!!"  
  
Rk leaned next to Jack  
  
"That wasn't yours!! It was Barbosa's!!!"  
  
"It had me name!!!"  
  
"So! Still wasn't..."  
  
"OH SHIT!!!"  
  
":o RACHAEL!!! Language!!"  
  
"I've forgot to feed my dogs!!!!... I got to go back!!!"**.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**  
God... I'm stuck... Chris hates me, Will thinks I love Jack, I don't know whether I love Jack, Rach says we will have to send them back... but what if I do love Jack?... O god I feel sick...  
  
I looked up and saw everyone staring at me  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
They all jumped and Rach swerved the car.  
  
Jess bumped in to me so I shoved her... then she went in to me again...  
  
"What Jess?!"  
  
"Rk, over here!"  
  
I pushed Jess down and looked at Chris  
  
"What?!"  
  
He smiled and waved  
  
"Oh... **.x.Waves.x**."  
  
Hmmm... so maybe he doesn't hate me after all!**.x. Rach's PoV .x.**  
  
"Mumpf de lem!"  
  
"Rk let Jess get up!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"MUMPFT!!!!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
Rk moved her elbow off Jess' back and Jess got up  
  
"My knee's taste funny"  
  
"No, it's just those stupid shorts"  
  
"They are NOT stupid!!!"  
  
"We're here! Will you two shut up for once!!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My house you dolt"  
  
I ran out the car and opened the door and ran inside  
  
Will ran inside  
  
"Will? I'm only feeding the dogs what are yo..."  
  
"BATHROOM!!!!!!"  
  
"O..."  
  
He ran up the stairs  
  
"Will there's a bathroom down here!"  
  
"DOESN'T MATTER HALF WAY UP, I CAN'T WAIT!!!"  
  
I laughed  
  
When I had fed the dogs I went back outside, locked the door and headed for the car.  
  
"Oh! Will's still in there!"  
  
Rk leaned out the window  
  
"Leave him!"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
I headed for the door and could hear Will inside  
  
"Rach?...Rach?...RACH?!"  
  
I opened the door  
  
"Will! Chill!!"  
  
I laughed at him  
  
"Hey guy's I think we should stay in now it's getting late"  
  
"Ok, Erm Rach?"  
  
"Yea Rk you can stay"  
  
".**x.Whimper.x**."  
  
"Yes Jess you can stay"  
  
"Um, Luv?"  
  
"YES!! Just get in!!!"  
  
They walked into the house...  
  
"I meant in my house Jess..."  
  
She came back from which ever direction she was headed  
  
"I knew that..."**.x. Later That Night .x.  
**  
"I still don' get why their makin' ships out of... what's it called?"  
  
"Metal"  
  
We were all crowded around the T.V watching a movie.  
  
"But why though?!"  
  
I sighed and turned to Jack  
  
"Because it's stronger than wood"  
  
Jack looked at the screen and tilted his head to the side...  
  
"Stronger?! But that ship's in 'alf!!"  
  
Jess rolled over to face Jack  
  
"Because it hit an iceberg!!!"  
  
"Iceberg?... What the bloody 'ell's one o' them!"  
  
"That big white thing!!!!"  
  
Rk turned to Jess and Jack  
  
"Shush! Trying to watch a movie!!"  
  
"What?! Everyone knows that that fit guy Jack dies at the end..."  
  
"AWWW JESS!!!"  
  
"THANKS!!!"  
  
"...well...I did"  
  
"Nah! He can't 'ave died luv! Jack's never die!!!"  
  
I shook my head at Jack  
  
Rk stood up  
  
"I'm getting more popcorn..."  
  
"Get me some Rk"  
  
"And me"  
  
"How bout you get of your butts and get it yourself?"  
  
"That's too hard though"  
  
She walked out the room**.x. Rk's PoV .x.**  
  
I went in to the kitchen and poured a bag of toffee popcorn into a big bowl, when I felt a hand on my shoulder... which then sent popcorn flying...  
  
"Jesus Will!!!"  
  
"Shush!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
I knew where this was going...  
  
"Oh no we don't!"  
  
I went to go through the door when Will grabbed the bowl of popcorn from me and held it out of my reach  
  
"But...Hey!...Will!!!"  
  
"We NEED to talk"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Fine, We need to talk"  
  
"When are you going to tell Chris about how you love Jack?"  
  
"Erm... when I feel like it so probably... Never!"  
  
I jumped for the popcorn, Will just raised it higher  
  
"Will!!!!"  
  
"Shush!"  
  
"No I won't shush! If Rach does come in I'll just tell her the truth!"  
  
"What that you love Jack?"  
  
"No, that you're molesting me!"  
  
Will mouth dropped  
  
"I'm what?!... No I'm not!!!"  
  
"Well I won't tell Rach that if you give me my popcorn!!!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
He passed me the bowl and I headed for the door but he blocked me  
  
"Erugh!!!! Will!"  
  
I put the popcorn down on the table  
  
"Look what you will have to tell Chris that you love Jack sometime"  
  
"Ahh! See that's where you're wrong! See if I just try to ignore the feelings, eventually Rach will have to send you and Jack back to the Caribbean! So that means no more getting confused about whom I love! And no more you around to steal popcorn!!"  
  
Will tilted his head (A:N: Awww bless!)  
  
"But what if Jack goes and you realise he is the one you love?!"  
  
"Well then I'll deal with it when it happens! Which it never will!"  
  
"But what if it does?!"  
  
"It won't!!!"  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"BECAUSE I KNOW!!!!"  
  
"Wow... someone's ratty..."  
  
Will and I turned to see Rach leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Nothin"  
  
"Nothing"**.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
"I'm just going to get some popcorn"  
  
I headed out of the front room leaving Jess and Jack to continue their tickle fight...  
  
I walked towards the kitchen door and saw Will standing by Rk they were talking so naturally, I stopped and listened  
  
"It won't!!!"  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"BECAUSE I KNOW!!!!"  
  
I moved to lean up the doorframe  
  
"Wow...someone's ratty..."  
  
They quickly turned to look at me, Will looked down to the floor and Rk looked at her hands...  
  
"What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Nothin"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
They were both shifty  
  
I gave them weird looks  
  
"I'm going go in the front and watch the movie..."  
  
Rk quickly walked past me then back into the kitchen  
  
"...With my popcorn..."  
  
She picked up the bowl and quickly went out again.  
  
I turned to Will  
  
"What's going on Will?"  
  
He quickly shook his head  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Some things not right... (A:N: I hate that feeling you get when you know some things going on but everyone acts innocent!)  
  
"Will I know some things going on, tell me"  
  
He walked over to me  
  
"There's nothing happening..."  
  
"What you mean happening?"  
  
"I mean going on"  
  
**.x.Lil clogs in my head start to turn.x.  
**  
Will put his arm around me and led me to the front  
  
"Lets watch the movie"  
  
**.x.Click!.x.**  
  
:O they wouldn't!... would they?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:O What do I think Rk and Will are doing?!  
  
:O Will Rk ever admit she's a Jack lover?!  
  
Lolz can't think of any more so... O yea... 14 bloody pages on word this was!!! 14!!!... My poor hands...  
  
any hoo...  
  
Oh! New story up not that interesting or humorous it was just stuck in my head and It wouldn't go so I put it up. It's called Away with the tide . or you could just go on my profile... easier way.  
  
Buh bi  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! **


	25. Arguments, Bullring, We didn't!

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Ok so I have had too much sugar...  
  
Caarn:--- Lolz, I've got my GCSE's next year... dreading it of course! Lolz, I don't bribe mine exactly, just behave myself the week before they write them!! Then once I've had them I mess round until the end of the year!!  
  
Pirate-Rose:--- Hi! Lolz, I like the song... even the turnip of doom! :o You do drama?! Me too!!! We mess around mostly though... and somehow we manage to complete a performance in less than one lesson and get good marks... hmm. AWWWWWWW poor baby Will!! .x.pats.x. ... good boy!! Thanks to meaghan we have loads of scrunches and elastics to play with! .x.Hear scared Whimper.x... lolz! It was a page!!! .x.Shakes hand.x. well done!  
  
Twilight-la-fae:--- lolz, .x.Passes Jack tied up with string.x. Here you go!!  
  
Goth Princess:--- Lolz. I hope your still a happy camper!  
  
Captainjack:--- Lolz the time flies by when you get constant typing cramp...  
  
Carrianne:--- Lolz, Lolz I think my favourite part of that chapter is the eunich song sang to Will! :o RED ALERT! WE HAVE A RUN AWAY WILL!!!  
  
Zeldagr1436:--- Lolz I think Rk would drive him insane!  
  
LadyGlory:--- Lolz... wait! Oi! .x.Waves plate and dish around.x. ... ... OOOOH WILL CLONE  
  
Disclaimer: ... .x.Hear someone shake metal bars.x. ...Ahem... I do NOT own PotC... unfortunately... .x.Hear chain rattle.x. ... I also do not in any way own the mighty sexy character's who appear in it... .x.Hear cup bang against metal bars.x. ... Er... Ignore that... BUT! I DO own this story and plot... .x.Whimper and banging get louder.x. ....x.Looks round.x. ... And any Characters that appear in it who are not in PotC! ...... Rk Jess and Chris and Meaghan!!! .x.Whimper.x. ... WILL CLONE!!!! SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Arguments, Bullring!, We didn't do it!  
  
.x. Even Later That Night .x.  
  
"Night Rach!"  
  
"Night Rk, Jack, Jess and Chris!"  
  
Jack and Chris were going to sleep on the sofas downstairs with Rk, Jess and me in the double bed with Will on the cabin bed.  
  
Will had offered to help me clear up the mess in the kitchen (Rk and Jack had just finished a popcorn fight) as everyone else had ran upstairs when I mentioned tiding up.  
  
I got down on my knees and started to pick up popcorn and Will got the dustpan and brush out.  
  
We tided in silence for a few minutes but I couldn't hold it any longer  
  
"Will?"  
  
He looked up  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What's going on between you and Rk?"  
  
He started sweeping stray bits of popcorn into the dustpan  
  
"Nothing, we were just talking"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
I got up and emptied the popcorn out of my hand into the bin  
  
"...What about then?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you"  
  
I got back on my knees  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't Rach"  
  
I could tell he was getting annoyed...  
  
But I persisted...  
  
"Well, if some thing is wrong with Rk, I think I should know... we've been friends for years..."  
  
Will emptied the pan, I decided to choose me words carefully  
  
"...And I don't know why she would confine in you if it was so important"  
  
He got back down on his knees  
  
"I don't know either. But Rk trusts me enough to tell me"  
  
I looked at Will and he looked away.  
  
"I don't understand. She is my best friend why wouldn't she tell me?"  
  
Will dropped the dustpan  
  
"Well maybe you should ask her and get off my back!!!!"  
  
I stood up and turned away to empty my hand.  
  
"Rach...I"  
  
"No Will... Your right... I should get off your back"  
  
I headed out the room without looking at him and went upstairs and climbed into the double bed.  
  
Well that proves it... Rk and Will are... together.  
  
I turned to see Rk sleeping next to me  
  
But Rk knows I like Will, there's no way she would... would she?  
  
.x. Next Morning .x.  
  
.x. Rk's Pov .x.  
  
I headed downstairs to get some breakfast... when I reached the bottom step I bumped into someone.  
  
I looked up to see Will breathing heavy and mumbling  
  
"Will?... Will?!... What's wron..."  
  
"I'VE LOST HER!!!"  
  
He grabbed my shoulders  
  
"L-lost who?... Oh! Jess! Don't worry! She's always wondering off..."  
  
"No! Not Jess!!"  
  
"...She usually comes back after a day or two..."  
  
"Rk!! It's not Jess!!!! It's..."  
  
"...When she get hungry!"  
  
"RK!!! LISTEN!!! IT'S NOT JESS!!!"  
  
"Well you could have just said!!!"  
  
"It's Rach! She's gone!!!"  
  
"How can she be gone?!"  
  
"She's not here!"  
  
"No! This is her house Will! She is allowed to go out!!"  
  
"But...I ... I yelled at her last night and I'm worried she's done something!"  
  
I laughed  
  
"What can she do?! Jump in the canal to drow..."  
  
I ran and grabbed my phone and dialled Rach's mobile number  
  
.x.RING RING...RING RING.x.  
  
"She's not answering!!! We should go..."  
  
"Giver her chance Will!!!"  
  
".x.Hello?.x."  
  
Will grabbed the phone off me  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"RACH?!... Where are you!!!"  
  
".x.Going to the shop!.x."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
".x.You were asleep!!!.x."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry about yelling at you last night"  
  
".x.It's ok Will I know you didn't mean it.x."  
  
"So we're still together?!"  
  
".x.We were together?... I mean... never weren't together!.x."  
  
"O ok!"  
  
"...AHEM! My credit!!!"  
  
"Oh Rk wants her...thing back... bye"  
  
".x.Bye.x."  
  
"Bye...bye...bye...by.."  
  
"Will! She's hung up!!!"  
  
I took my phone back off him  
  
"Sooo... What did you two fight over?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Weeelll... nothing new there!"  
  
.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
  
I was now heading back to my house after I had been to get some milk from the local shop...  
  
Will and Rk are together then... I should have known!  
  
... But why would Will get so worried that I wasn't at the house?... Probably to make it look convincing that nothing's happening!... But...  
  
I KNOW Rk and Will aren't like that!... Rk would never do anything to hurt me...Probably to Jess... but not me! And I'm sure Will isn't like that... He loved Liz for what?... 10 years?...  
  
But she left him... and cheated... so he probably doesn't like women anymore...  
  
PFFT! As if!!! O mi god listen to me! I am so fussing over nothing!!!  
  
I walked up to the front door I put my hand on the handle when it was yanked open taking me with it  
  
Will pulled me into a tight hug (A:N: Don't hate ladies! Lolz!)  
  
"Don't EVER go out after I yell again! Ok?"  
  
"Er... Ok"  
  
Will let go and took my hand (A:N: .x.Ducks from stones launched at me from fan girls.x.) and let me into the front room and saw Chris and Jack lying head to foot on the one large sofa still asleep.  
  
"Don't they look peaceful!"  
  
Rk walked in  
  
"Not for long!!"  
  
She ran and started jumping up and down on them, with Jess joining in.  
  
"OUCH LASS! ME KNEE!!!"  
  
"RK!!! GEROFF!!!"  
  
"Hey you guy's its Saturday"  
  
Will and Chris looked at me blankly while Jack shoved Jess off his leg onto the floor  
  
"What's Saturday got to do with anything?"  
  
Chris asked rubbing his chest where Rk had landed on him  
  
"Every Saturday Rk, Jess and me go up to Birmingham bullring shopping centre"  
  
Chris still looked blank  
  
"And?"  
  
"And that means you two need to get up and dressed... and Chris your driving!"  
  
"Awww man!"  
  
They both got up and got ready when they were done we headed out to the car.  
  
.x. 20 Minutes Later .x.  
  
Bored...bored...bored...BORED!!!  
  
We were in the car headed to Birmingham and I was squashed in the back with Jack who was next to Will by the left window... Jess was in the boot... on her own accord we didn't force her... this time...  
  
Hmmm... so if Rk and Will aren't doing anything... that means that I can have some fun with Will! (A:N: .x.Prepares for stones to be tossed.x.)  
  
"Jack? Will you swap places with me so I can 'talk' to Will?"  
  
He had his eye's closed and head back... and looked as though he was asleep  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Talk over me"  
  
"But... you don't want me to be leaning over you to... .x.Raises eyebrows and smirks.x."  
  
Jack looked confused then clicked  
  
"OH! Oh..."  
  
He elbowed Will  
  
"Swap lad"  
  
:::If you are good at visualising things then it will help with this bit... if not... ermm... work with me here!!!:::  
  
Jack kneeled up and faced the back window, Will moved closer to Jacks knees. Jack placed one knee either side of Will's lap (A:N: Kind of like straddling but he isn't sitting on him) Will went to move to me but Jack's knee was blocking him  
  
"Jack! Move your knee!"  
  
"Can't lad! No room!"  
  
Rk turned round from the passenger seat to look at them  
  
"WHOA!!! THAT LOOKS LIKE WILL'S GIVIN JACK A BLOWJO..."  
  
"EWWW RK!!"  
  
"WELL IT DOES!!"  
  
I looked out of the back window to see an older couple in the car behind opened mouthed and giving Will and Jack disgusted glares... there were obviously thinking what Rk was thinking...  
  
"Rk tell that couple behind us that Will and Jack aren't doing what they think their doing!"  
  
She stood on her seat and lent out the sunroof  
  
"Hi!! Open your...OPEN YOUR WINDOW!!!! YEA THAT'S IT!! OK...Their um... THEIR JUST EXPERIMENTING... .x.Moves hands in rude positions.x.... EX-PERI-MENT- ING!!!"  
  
The couple behind looked even more shocked  
  
"RK!!!"  
  
I pulled her back in  
  
"Jack! Just put your leg there...then...NO!!!"  
  
"I'M TRYIN LAD!!! KEEP YE SHIRT ON!!!"  
  
Jack moved his knee but slipped and ended up sitting on Will's lap  
  
"AYE AYE LADDY!!"  
  
"JACK!!! MOVE!!!"  
  
Will shoved Jack up and he hit his head off the roof... then slumped down on Will  
  
I gasped  
  
":O YOU KILLED JACK!!!"  
  
Rk leaned round  
  
":O YOU BASTARD!!!!" (A:N: Hence the pg-13)  
  
"Chris! Pull over quick!!!"  
  
We pulled over and got out of the car  
  
"O mi god! O mi god!"  
  
Will got out dragging Jack onto a bank of grass  
  
A car pulled up behind us and the couple got out  
  
The man walked over to Chris who was leaning over Jack  
  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"Yea just give him some space"  
  
The woman headed over and leaned up Will  
  
"Well... I saw the way you shocked him... you must be a lot better than I thought... shame you bat for the other side..."  
  
They got back in their car and left... Will turned bright red  
  
I burst out laughing  
  
"Look at Will's face!!!"  
  
"Hmmmm... ouch"  
  
Rk jumped up  
  
"Oh! He's waking up!!!"  
  
Jack sat up with the help of Rk  
  
"Who ye be?!... who I be?... where am I?"  
  
"Erm... guys... his memories gone!!!"  
  
"O god! Do you think we should call and ambulance?!"  
  
"Nah Rach I mean Will didn't shove him THAT hard... I hope"  
  
Chris looked at Jack  
  
"I think he needs some water"  
  
Rk jumped up  
  
"I'll go get some!"  
  
Will stood up  
  
"No need!! Rach and I will go get some!!"  
  
I looked round  
  
"But Will! I want to rest for a whilaaaaahhhhhh"  
  
Will pulled me up and ran with me away from the car.  
  
.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
  
I watched as Will dragged Rach off to the 'shop'... yea...  
  
Chris laughed  
  
"Those two are keen"  
  
"Nope just Will!"  
  
I laughed  
  
"Is Jess ok in that boot Rk?"  
  
"I'll go check"  
  
I walked over to the boot and opened it to see Jess lying on her back...dancing...  
  
"OOO EEE OOO AAA AAA TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING...OH! HI RK!!!!"  
  
I shut the boot and walked away  
  
"She's fine"  
  
.x. 20 Minutes Later .x.  
  
"Your names... Ben!!"  
  
Jack tilted his head  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! Ben... Dover!!"  
  
"Ben Dover?"  
  
"Oh!! Your keen!!!" (A:N: don't get it?... say the name out loud)  
  
"Rk! Stop confusing him!"  
  
"I'm bored!!"  
  
"Well Rach and Will are coming back... without the water..."  
  
I laughed  
  
"Course! The shops the other way!"  
  
I got up to walk over to Rach when I tripped over Jack's leg... causing me to knock his head into the car door...  
  
"OH SHIT!! JACK?!...BEN?!!"  
  
Rach walked over to me  
  
"Hey Rk! Jack still out?!"  
  
"Er yea I pushed him... so! You two find the shop?"  
  
I asked smugly  
  
Rach stuttered  
  
"Er... yea...well...it was... er... Will?"  
  
Will opened his mouth  
  
"Er... it...was...Closed!"  
  
"Yes that's it! Closed!"  
  
I put my hands on my hips  
  
"U huh... so tell me... why is Will's shirt done up wrong, and you've got grass in your hair Rach?"  
  
"I...er...we...well...I...fell?"  
  
"Argh...did I fall asleep?"  
  
Jack sat up looked at Will then Rach... then back to Will  
  
"Oh!"  
  
He laughed  
  
"We didn't do anything!!!"  
  
"Well ye didn' waste ye time lad did ye?!"  
  
Will looked annoyed  
  
"We didn't do anything!!!!!!"  
  
"Yea... we believe ye mate!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Wa la!!! Ok sorry if this chapters a bit weird or confusing or just plain... abnormal... lolz but I wanted this chapter!!!!!!  
  
Ok if you don't get the jack sitting on Will part... don't worry you're too innocent to know...  
  
If you don't get the name thing... say it out loud...or just look at the letters or something... I don't know! Lolz  
  
I love weird sounding names... Here are a few...  
  
Jenna Taylor...I actually know some one called that  
  
Theresa Green...  
  
Hugh Janous...  
  
Ivana Tinkle...  
  
Iva Farted...  
  
Iva Nuglybutt...  
  
...Erm... that's it at the moment lolz... if you know any more tell me!!!!  
  
Lolz buh bi  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	26. New styles, Peircings, BETRAYLE!

**Hiya again!!  
**  
**Carn:---** Lolz we wouldn't want that! Especially in such an important chapter!!  
  
**LadyGlory:---** Lolz, making up ridiculous names is what I do in my spare time... which is probably obvious that I have a lot... Lolz keep a firm grip on him!!  
  
**Twilight-la-fae:---** Lolz sorry it was confusing! I kind of get carried away! Enjoy you're pirate!!  
  
**Lonaargh:---** Lolz, you must be very good at visualising... or... you've got I dirty mind! I've got the later... and I'm proud of it!  
  
**Pirate-Rose:---**Lolz it doesn't matter... just kick it... it usually works. Llolz I had a little packet or chewy sweets this morning and when I looked at the back of the packet the first 3 ingredients were sugar, glucose and syrup! No wonder little kids are so hyper!! I really think you should put up you're story!! I'd read it! Lolz. Smashing bottle tops sounds strangely really fun!!  
  
**Carrianne:---** OH NO!!! You let him watch it?! I feel sorry for you... I let Will Clone watch it and he started to think he could climb up walls... I didn't realise how much weight curtains could take... Lolz liking the names!!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** Lolz they better not!!  
  
**PinkRoseB:---** Lolz, I didn't think of that... yeah Jack lost his memory but got it back... I don't like Jack that way but if you want I can't knock his head again for you!  
  
**Captainjack:---** Lolz I don't usually get those names but once I do I find them funny and annoy everyone with them... My friends say I'm blonde... I'm mousey brown!!  
  
**Nessa Inwe:---** Lolz .**x.Pats head.x. **don't worry you'll have him soon!  
  
**Goth Princess:---** Lolz oldies always mistake things! Jack and Rk will happen I think...

**Ok this chapter my not fit in at all but it needed to be in here to fit the story and plot together...I think  
  
Ok well on we go...  
****Disclaimer:** **The last time I checked... which was... hmm... checks watch ... 5 seconds ago... I still DID NOT OWN PotC!!!! Can you believe it?! ...Maybe I should give Disney a piece of my mind!!!... Nah maybe not... they'll get the mouse on me... .x.Hear bang.x....Er... hold on.  
  
Ok... ... I own the plot!!! RK JESS AND CHRIS AND MEAGHAN!!!!!...SO THERE!!!! .x.BANG.x. ... I SWEAR WILL CLONE IF YOU'RE ON THAT BLOODY CURTAIN POLE AGAIN I'LL CHAIN YOU back dragging chain.x.  
  
...Ok this was the hardest chapter to write... EVER! I hate writing arguments, I hate to write violence and I hate it when I don't get my way!!!!... Wow... that sounded a bit diva'ish... Ah well... better make it sound convincing... Ahem...  
  
Oh! I want my trailer decorated in white silk, with pure bottled water in a bucket of ice... and I only want the green M n M's!!!... WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!**   
  
**New styles, Piercing, BETRAYLE!****.x. At The Bullring!!!! .x.  
  
.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
"There's a space!"  
  
"There's one... two!"  
  
"And there!!!"  
  
"Chris we've passed loads of spaces!...Pick one!!!!"  
  
"I want to get closer..."  
  
"You can't get much closer!!"  
  
"Yea you can! Look!"  
  
"Chris! You can't park here! It's disabled!"  
  
"Sure we can!... Er...Will! Act as if your legs... weird"  
  
Will looked confused  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"Because you will look more convincing!"  
  
I looked at Will and looked him up and down  
  
"Yea Will... your good at acting"  
  
Chris looked at Will  
  
"It's either this or mother and child"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
We got out and Will dragged his leg behind him like it wouldn't bend right and we helped 'disabled' Will to the automatic doors  
  
We went through the doors... Jack started jumping up and down to make the doors open...  
  
"Forget disabled parking we should have parked in the spack area!"  
  
Will stopped acting as we reached the first set of escalators  
  
"So... where first?"  
  
"BILLABONG!"  
  
"TAMMY'S!!"  
  
"SELFRAGES!!!"  
  
"Ok... I think we should split... er... Rk, Jack and Chris and me, Jess and Will"  
  
"K"  
  
"Meet back at the oasis market in two hours k?"  
  
"K!"**.x. One Hour and A Bit Later... .x.  
**  
"Rach... I feel weird"  
  
"You look great though!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
After we had split with the others Jess and I had decided that Will needed a new look!... so... first we went to the clothes shops... and got him new faded jeans and a T-shirt... then we went to the hairdresser's to get his hair highlighted... (A:N: Aren't we mean making Will sit with foils... or the cap whichever...)...And an hour and a bit later we had Sexy New Will!!!... Don't think Will likes it but he can deal with it I wasn't in the mood to be sympathetic.  
  
We were now waiting for Jess to finish trying on some jeans so we could start to head back... but she was taking forever.  
  
"Jess! Come on!"  
  
"I am! Chill your beef woman!"  
  
Will and I exchanged confused looks...  
  
She came out in a pair of gorgeous jeans  
  
":O Jess! I love those!!! They got them in my size?!"  
  
"Yes... but I'm having them so you can't!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
We got the jeans and headed back to the oasis market... passing a piercing shop... Hmmm... after all the stress he's put on me I thinks it's time I got my revenge... (A:N: I'm evil... so shoot me!!!)  
  
"Oh Will!!!"**.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**  
"God! Where are they?! The first time I am actually on time and they are late!!!!"  
  
I saw a very smug Rach, a posing Jess (in new jeans) and a very sorry looking Will walking towards me, Chris and Jack.  
  
"Hey Rach"  
  
She started to jump up and down  
  
"Guess what?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I GOT WILL'S EYEBROW PEIRCED!!!!"  
  
"O MI GOD RACH!!! Poor Will!!!"  
  
"He's ok!"  
  
"So did you get anything?"  
  
"Nope there's nothing I li... Oh! I like that bag!!"  
  
She walked off towards a bag shop  
  
I turned to see Will walking up to me... o not again!  
  
I looked up to see Will with his hair cut and highlighted, then his eyebrow which was very red and swollen with a silver bar through it...  
  
"Oh! Cool!!!!"  
  
"I need to talk to you?"  
  
I looked at him  
  
"Does it hurt...?"  
  
"Yes, anyway I need to know..."  
  
"...Let me touch it..."  
  
"...No! Anyway... When are you going to... OUCH!!! GOD RK!!!!"  
  
He pushed my hand away from his eyebrow  
  
"Oh...sorry"  
  
He rubbed it  
  
"When are you going to tell Chris?!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake Will! Just drop it!!!"  
  
"I can't! You told me so now I'm involved! I feel guilty when I see Chris and you together when it's all a lie!"  
  
"I do like him!!...I just like Jack more... and besides... What he don't know WON'T hurt him!"  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"Will you know nothing about this!"  
  
"I know what it feels like!!"  
  
"No you don't Will! You don't know what it feel's like to be torn between two guys! One who loves you and one that doesn't but you still love!!!"  
  
"Don't you DARE tell me I don't know Rk! What did you think Elizabeth did?! She knew she loved Norrington for 5 months before she told me!! She acted as if she loved me when I truly did love her!..."  
  
I saw people giving us weird looks as they passed  
  
"Your making a scene!!"  
  
"...It tears a guy apart Rk... you may be fine acting now but soon you will start to stop acting and Chris will have no idea what he has done to make you hate him!"  
  
"I will never hate him!!"  
  
"But it will seem like that to him! Chris is a good guy and a great friend Rk... he deserves to know how you feel"  
  
Will and I had moved closer while we were arguing and were now only inches away from each other... I looked down at my hands  
  
"I...I can't tell him Will"  
  
He sighed  
  
"You do you treat him like this? He's a human being! He does have feelings... and they're for you Rk! Imagine being in his shoes... you give everything for a girl you think loves you just as much back and she throws it all back in your face as if... all those years were.. nothing at all to her..."  
  
A tear rolled down Will's cheek... I knew he was talking about Liz and I could tell it still hurt him to talk about her even if he is with Rach...  
  
"Oh... Will..."  
  
I closed the space between us and...**.x.  
  
.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.x.  
  
.x.x.  
  
.x.  
**...Hugged him (A:N: WHAT?! Did you think they were going kiss?!... As if I would let Rk and MY Will do that!!... It's my story remember!! Lolz)... Tight and he hugged me back...  
  
"Please tell him Rk... You'll regret it if you don't"  
  
"I...I Knew it... I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
We let go and turned to see Rach standing behinds us looking mortified...  
  
I backed away from Will  
  
"Rach, it's not what it looks like honest, we..."  
  
"I thought I was just being stupid, overreacting! That I was accusing people of nothing but all along... I was right!!  
  
"Rach, it's not that... We were... Rk and I were just..."  
  
"How could you Will?! I trusted you...I thought... I thought..."  
  
"Rach we weren't... He wasn't!"  
  
"And you!!! You're fooling around with Chris and Jack but you still want Will!!!... Well you know what?!... You can have him! You two deserve each other!!!"  
  
Tears were flowing all down Rach's face... she went to walk away when Will reached out for her hand...  
  
"Rach...I..."  
  
**.x.SMACK.x**. (A:N: Usually I love that noise...but this is slightly different)  
  
"Don't you dare touch me...ever again"  
  
She walked off... leaving a shocked Jess, Chris and Jack who had just joined... a for once speechless me and a hurt Will with a bright red hand mark forming on his cheek.  
  
Jess took a deep breath  
  
"You never have a camera when you need one..."**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Well this chapter was hard to write but due to some unfortunate events in this past week it has made it a lot easier to write by putting all my anger and emotions in to this... That sounds so gay but that's the way it is! Lolz.Hope you like itBuh bi...REVIEW!!!! XxX **


	27. Duck!, PVC floor, Mother calls!

**Sorry this chapter took so long... I had to type it all up again and I went shopping... then I went shopping again. Then I went to a fair! So... you get why I'm so late? Yea?... Anyway, this chapter is completly new! Other people had read all the others when I had uploaded this story twice before it kept getting removed, but now I've passed that stage! So for all my great reviewers who have read all my other chapters twice and kept reviewing... here it is... FINALLY!  
  
There's only 4 chapters left of this story so enjoy it! But then there's the sequel! But I'm going to Athens to watch the Olympics with the school then I come back and go straight on my hols with my parents so I won't be updating for 2 weeks in the middle of August.  
**

**Nessa Inwe:---** :O .**x.Ties Will to a bench so you can't monkey swing and steal him.x**. Ha!

**Pirate-Rose:---** I think I had a fight with one of my other mates the last time I posted it so that's where most of it came from... I don't think I've ever had a major fall-out with Rk... **.x.Ponders.x**. ... Or with Jess... That would be so cool if you wrote a story about you meeting up with us! Jess and Rk are easy... they're crazy and sarcastic. Those candies were like these little jelly things in different shapes and colours in a small packet. I think they were called Haribo. Oh god I learned all the words to finding nemo too!! I love it when Dory and Merlin were asleep in the goggles and Dory is talking in her sleep! "The sea monkey took my money... Watch that hammer... are you gonna eat that?... yes, I'm a natural blue!" Lolz.

**Goth Princess:---** lolz, Rk needs a pimpin' hat like Will's got at the end of the movie! Aw poor Will... maybe I shouldn't have hit him... that hard. Lolz. Erm... **.x.Messes with hands.x.** Whats that bus?... Lolz. I know you said not to ask... but if you say that them I am!

**LadyGlory:---** Lolz... kids ay?... let them watch the simplest things and they think they're super man or even an X-men!

**Carn:--- .x.Points at Rk.x.** Blame her! She provokes me!  
  
**Rk:** EXCUSE ME!  
  
**Rach:** You're excused... .**x.Dismisses by waving hand.x.  
******

**Lonaargh:---** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! ... that's if I miss it... What have you had pierced?.... I wanted Will to be in hands evily.x.  
****

**Zeldagr1436:---** lolz you still want them together? You're hard to persuade!

****

**Alori Kesi Aldercy:---** Lolz Glad you like it! **.x.Pry's Will form you're death grip.x.** Mine... even though I have my Will clone... **.x.Pats Will's head.x.** Ok... Where's his lead gone...

**LiTtLe SpArRoW:---** My kiss thingi worked! Yay I am pleased of myself now!

**Carrianne:---** Lolz... .**x.See's Will on settee trying to fly off it.x**. FOR GODS SAKE! GIVE ME THAT SILLY STRING CAN NOW!!! **.x.Pulls Will off settee.x**. What did I tell you?!

**PinkRoseB:---** Lolz I promise that I won't bop Jack on the head anymore! .... Dark chocolate?... Oh Willllllll?

**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** WELCOME BACK! Lolz. Away for so long and still manage to review every chapter! Hey! He deserved it.... Ok so maybe he didn't!!! ... I feel guilty now! ****

**Captainjack:---** Lolz here!

**Disclaimer:---** **...... I own the plot... .x.Hear smashing.x. ... my characters... noises.x.... WILL CLONE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!.... I do not own PotC... .x.BANG!.x. IF YOU ARE TRYING TO JUMP OF THE BED TO FLY I WILL CHAIN YOU UP AGAIN... DON'T THINK I WON'T!!.... I own my Will clone and Pirate-Rose.**

****

****

**DUCK!! PVC floor, Mother Calls!**

**.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**  
"Oh my god... Rach actually hit someone!! Wow! I want a replay!!!"  
  
"JESS! SHUT UP! Will... are you ok?"  
  
"S...she hit me!!"  
  
Will was sat on a bench cupping the cheek that was really red  
  
"I'll try to talk some sense into her... if I can find her!"  
  
I walked away in search of Rach and heard Chris trying to cheer Will up.  
  
I headed up to the Billabong shop knowing Rach would be close.  
  
I went into the shop but I couldn't see her.  
  
Hm. Where would I be if I were Rach and thought Will had cheated with my best mate?  
  
I went to walk out when I heard...  
  
"GOD DAMNED FRIENDS!!"  
  
I think that might be her...  
  
I walked to the back of the shop to the changing rooms.  
  
"Rach? Is that you?"  
  
A pair of jeans flew over the door and skimmed my head  
  
"Hey! Those had a button!!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"No, not until you realise nothing is going on!"  
  
"Nothing? NOTHING?! Why are you two always together and shut up whenever I walk into the room?!"  
  
"It's something else!"  
  
"You're sleeping with him Rk ADMIT IT!"  
  
A top flew over the door and landed on my head  
  
"Stop throwing things at me! Listen, nothing is going on between me and Will. I do have some taste!!"  
  
Rach seemed to stop and think for a second  
  
"I need that top in a smaller size"  
  
I looked at the tag  
  
"It is the smallest"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So you believe me?"  
  
"Yea, I mean that top was pretty small anyway"  
  
"Not the top! About me and Will?"  
  
"I don't know... If you were just 'talking' then let me what about!"  
  
Uh oh... How can I get Rach to believe me without telling her about Jack?  
  
"Er...How, I don't love someone!"  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Will and Jack!"  
  
"Oh... I don't know if I believe you"  
  
I slumped against the door  
  
"Rach... We've been friends for years, do you really think I would throw that all away because of a guy?"  
  
"..."  
  
"So are you going to go and talk to Will?... I mean you really socked him there! Made his eyebrow bleed and everything!!"  
  
"Oh yea, his eyebrow... he got that done just because I asked, well told him to"  
  
"And you think he's cheating?"  
  
Rach opened the door and I staggered up.  
  
"I suppose I was overreacting"  
  
"Nah, you were just making sure"  
  
She smiled and hugged me.... And hugged me... and the shop attendant gave us a weird look...  
  
"WHAT YOU LOOKING AT?!"

**.x. At The Oasis Market .x.  
**  
"Where are they?!"  
  
"Over there! Look, I told you, you made his eyebrow bleed!"  
  
"...I didn't think I hit him that hard!"  
  
"Well you did! It was so funny!... I mean after woods"  
  
She smiled and looked over to Will sitting on a bench next Chris, still holding his cheek.  
  
"I feel kind of sorry now..."  
  
"Well go and... I don't know hug him!"  
  
I pushed her over to Will, he stood up and looked at the floor. Rach went to hug him and he flinched... thinking she was back for round two... Aww, Rach has got him flinching!  
  
"Oh Will! I just wanted to hug you and say I'm sorry!"  
  
"Oh!..."  
  
He threw his arms around her.  
  
"Erm... Will I can't breathe!"  
  
He went to loose  
  
"No! Don't let go!"  
  
He hugged her again...  
  
"Ok! Break it up! I've got shopping to do!"  
  
Rach took Will's hand  
  
"So, you coming downstairs Rk, Chris?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
I followed Rach and Will down the stairs holding Chris' hand.

**.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
  
**We walked down the stairs to the bottom level of the Oasis market. Rk pinched her nose and said;  
  
"Now going down to the bottom floor... a.k.a PVC lovers dream!...TUT CHRIS!"  
  
I laughed. As we got to the end of the stairs Jack jumped round the corner scaring us all to death.  
  
"I WANT THESE!!!"  
  
Jack was wearing black baggy jeans with a chain on the side, a black vest top, skater trainers and various cuffs and bracelets.  
  
"Er... ok, Jack"  
  
He ran off, still with the tags hanging out the back of his new clothes and I saw Rk look at his ass, so I elbowed her  
  
"Rk!"  
  
She raised her hands in defence  
  
"Its gone quiet,... Where's Jess?"  
  
"Like TOTALLY!!"  
  
"Oh god! Please do not say she is talking like a Barbie doll again trying to blend in!"  
  
We walked over to a shop where Jess was sitting on the counter surrounded by skater guys  
  
"And she was all like 'Nuh uh' and was all like 'UH huh!"  
  
The skaters nodded in understanding  
  
We all exchanged glances  
  
"I wonder why they like her so much?"  
  
"Probably because of her Vaseline hair"  
  
"Chris! We washed it out!"  
  
"Her hairs naturally like that?"  
  
Chris tilted his head and looked at Jess  
  
"I want to get some food... Rk, get Jess"  
  
"HEY!!... NO! NOT YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!... JESS?!"  
  
"Hey dude!"  
  
"O...k, look Jess we're going to Maccy D's"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"You coming?"  
  
"TOTALLY!"  
  
"JESS! CUT THE CRAP TALK YOU DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!!"  
  
We watched as Jess' skater guys rounded in on Rk  
  
"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

**.x. 10 Minutes Later .x.  
**  
"Totally!"  
  
We were all sitting in McDonalds eating. Jess had still not managed to get her normal way of speaking back yet and it was really stressing Rk out... we kept telling her to shut up but this is Jess, she never listens!  
  
"So. Like who did those so totally cool beads in you're hair?"  
  
She lent over Jack  
  
"...Erm, me self luv"  
  
"Really?! No way! You gotta, like, do me some, ok?!"  
  
"Er, ok"  
  
"KOOL!... So, you got a girlfriend?"  
  
"I don' think so"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Rk squeezed her ketchup so it flew over her shoulder and on to the floor. I nudged Chris and nodded to Rk. He just nodded and smiled.  
  
I felt Will jump next to me and moan... after Rk had kicked out when Jess had started to play with Jack bandana. He rubbed his shin... the looked at my leg shocked.  
  
"Er, Rach? You legs shaking"  
  
"Oh! It my mobile!"  
  
Rk and Chris gave me weird looks  
  
"...It's on vibrate!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
I got it out my pocket and answered it  
  
"Hi mom!... yea I'm fine!"  
  
"Alright luv leave the hair!"  
  
I looked at Rk at waved my hands at Jack.. she shoved her hands over his mouth  
  
"...Oh, it was no one mom!... WHAT?!"  
  
Everyone jumped and I froze....  
  
"Hello?... Rachael dear?"  
  
Rk leaned over and took the phone  
  
"Hi Mrs. H!... yeah... uh huh... ok I'll tell her! Bye!"  
  
She put my phone on the table  
  
"You're mom said she and you're dad are coming back home tonight"  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
"What's up with you? You look shocked!"  
  
"I am... my parents are coming home early"  
  
"And you're shocked about that?!"  
  
"No! Well yea! It's just that... Will and Jack are going to have to go back"  
  
We all looked at Will and Jack  
  
"Bummer Dudes!"

****

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So sorry this took so long!!!! I promise never EVER to take this long again... except the two weeks when I'm on my hols... but that can't be helped! Lol.

Love you all!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	28. YMCA!, Farewells, I'M NOT THAT BAD!

**Hiya!! Told you I wouldn't take that long again!  
  
Not that many chapters left people! So enjoy them!!  
**  
**LadyGlory:---** I'm glad I help you feel happy! That makes me happy! Lolz.  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** I never doubted you! The parents went on a business trip but came back WAY too early! Yea it is suppose to be me but doesn't matter!  
  
**Captainjack:---** REALLY?! THANKS! **.x.Shoves Will and Jack into your hands.x.** Hide them well!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:----** Gods sake!... I'll see what I can do.  
  
**PinkRoseB:---** Lolz I fully understand the usage of !! I like to use them... a lot!... see. I don't want to send them back but it's out of my hands... The pen has spoken. Lol. I think Jack can balance because he's mostly drunk and staggers... so he just follows the sway of the ship!  
  
**Alori Kesi Aldercy:---** Lolz sorry! I was going to draw Jack in those clothes and put it up but I haven't had time... I'll try and have a go later.  
  
**Empathy Is Me:---** Lolz glad you like it!  
  
**Naoko Tasaki:---** Lolz calm down! Here it is for you!  
  
**Savi:---** Lolz here it is for you! I'm really glad you heart it!  
  
**Chantal J:---** Lol yea I stopped on chapter 26 but now I'm going further! Yay! I hate wasps... I hope they go extinct.  
  
**If I missed anyone so sorry but my email is messing about and thinks its funny!  
**

**This WOULD have been up about 5 hours earlier, but due to somethings that enjoy being evil and not working... .x.glares and log in button on home page.x.... it had to be posponed to after tea!**

**Disclaimer:---** **WILL CLONE! .x.Pulls out bobble set faithful reviewer brought me ages ago.x. Sit!... Good boy! ... I don't own PotC... .x.Brushes hair.x.... God Will... when you last wash you're hair? ... .x.Pulls up stairs and fills bath.x... Get in... .x.Whimper.x. I'll turn round!... I do own the plot ... .x.Sneeks a peak.x.... and all my characters!... Will, you in yet?... Turns to see empty bath and open window... WILL CLONE! NOOOOOO!!!  
****  
  
YMCA!, Farewells, I'm not THAT BAD!!  
**Rk stood up knocking her chair over  
  
"NOW WAY!... There's got to be somewhere we can keep them!"  
  
She looked at me  
  
"Rk, they can't stay at mine! I've still got pancakes on the ceiling and popcorn stuck to the floor!!"  
  
"Well they can't stay at mine! You know what happened when my brother brought that hitchhiker home! We woke up the next morning with no furniture!"  
  
She looked at Chris  
  
"No way! You saw how mental my mom went when I brought a puppy home!"  
  
"M..maybe we could rent a room then think of something later?"  
  
"Will, we have no money... Its amazing how Jack can spend money if he wants to!"  
  
She looked at Jess then quickly sat down...  
  
"They're really going to have to go... aren't they?"  
  
I nodded and looked down... Hold on a second...  
  
"I have an Idea! Come on!"  
  
"Wait... where are we going?...Rach?!"  
  
I pulled Rk behind me  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Wait! My NUGGETS!!" **.x. 15 Minutes Later .x.  
  
**"Rach... .**x.Pant.x.** ... you... got to... **.x.pant.x.** ... stop!"  
  
"Oh my god Rk you're so lazy!"  
  
"And damn proud of it!"  
  
"Come on we're here"  
  
We walked up to an old tall building  
  
Rk looked at the sign on the gate  
  
"...RACH! WHAT THE HELL! YMCA?!"  
  
Jess gasped  
  
"B...but there are scary dancing man in an Indian costume!... AND THE BIKER!!"  
  
"We really need to take her to a specialist... Rk it's the only way they can stay!"  
  
I lead the way through the gates and into the building. I walked up to the desk where a weedy little man with glasses was sitting.  
  
"Oh hellllo!!"  
  
"Er, hi!"  
  
"How can I help you?!"  
  
"Erm, these two need a place to stay for a while..."  
  
We pushed Will and Jack forward  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry but we're full!"  
  
"WHAT! MAKE ROOM!!"  
  
"RK! Calm down!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have already got 3 men sleeping on the floor in here and one on my desk!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! MAKE ROOM!! YOU CAN'T TURN PEOPLE AWAY!!!"  
  
Rk had jumped on the deck and was now shaking him by the collar.  
  
"Rk! Get off his desk! RK! LET...HIM... GO!!! Jess, pick up his glasses will you?"  
  
Jess put his glasses on his head and I dragged Rk off the table out the door... she ran back in and pulled his tie. **.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**  
Oh... what are we going to do?! I don't mind Will going but Jack... it's just not fair!!  
  
I looked over and saw Jess walking by Jack sulking, then Rach; who looked like she was about to cr... ok she was crying and Will who was comforting her.  
  
We all knew they had to go sometime but, this was too soon!  
  
I looked up  
  
"Look where we are... the arboretum... shall we wish them back here?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You mean ye sendin' us back?"  
  
"We have no choice Jack, we can't leave you on the streets"  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
"Rk, if Will's going back, then... then so am I!"  
  
U oh not good...  
  
"Rach don't be stupid! You've got to stay!..."  
  
"Hey! If Rach is going with Will, then I'm going with Jack!!"  
  
"MY ARSE YOU ARE!!... I mean, I need you guys here with me!!"  
  
Rach looked at the floor  
  
"I suppose I need you to"  
  
We walked over to the swings, Will and Jack sat on them, Chris went to sit on the see saw and Rach, Jess and me sat on the floor in front of Jack and Will.  
  
"Ok, I'll count down... ready?"  
  
Rach and Jess nodded  
  
"Ok... 3... 2..."  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
"JESUS RACH!" I grabbed my heart... for Gods sake she's going to kill me if she carries on!  
  
She got up and kissed Will  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Rach"  
  
She then hugged Jack, Whispered and passed him something...  
  
She sat back down  
  
"Ok, 3... 2... 1"  
  
I wished that Jack would go back home when a gust of wind blew my visor off, I ran after it.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I caught it and put it back on. I turned round  
  
"IT DIDN'T WORK!!"  
  
I looked and saw Rach run up to Will and Hug him...  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
Rach looked round  
  
"Oh, Rk... he's..."  
  
"Gone." **.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
"3...2......1"  
  
I wished for Will to go back with Jack When I saw Rk running after her visor I turned to watch her when Jess yelled  
  
"IT DIDN'T WORK!!"  
  
I looked back and saw Will sitting on the swing, I ran up and hugged him  
  
"Where's Jack?"  
  
I looked round but didn't see him  
  
"Oh, Rk... He's..."  
  
"Gone." Rk stared to run off in the opposite direction  
  
"Rk! Wait!"  
  
I got up to chase her but Will pulled my arm  
  
"Give her some time!"  
  
"No! It'll make her worse!"  
  
I ran after her leaving Will with Chris and Jess **.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**  
IT'S NOT FAIR!!! WHY DOES HE STAY BUT JACK GO?! WHY?!!  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME?!... I MEAN YEA, I PUNCHED THE SHOPOWNER AND STOLE HIS RUM... but that was for Jack!... And maybe I gave Jess a black and had us thrown in jail... but I got us out again!! So what if I kicked Will countless times in the shin. Lied to Chris and made Rach hate me because she thought I was sleeping with Will... IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A BAD PERSON!!!"  
  
I saw a little boy looking up at mean as though I was a lunatic...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! YOU NOESY LITTLE TWERP?!"  
  
He ran off... I sat on the fake plastic ship where Jack had told all the kids about his 'experiences' with women, and I had to rugby tackle him to shut him up... I put my head in my hands and started to cry... I hope no little kids see me. **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****  
  
DONE! TA DAR! Hope you like it!!! REVIEW!!! xXxXxXxXxXxXx **


	29. Guy talk, Fan girls, Blondes!

**Ok up earlier just for Pirate-Rose... Because she said so... and plus her wonderful story has been taken down off evil...  
  
Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** I'm so stupid some times. I can't believe I didn't know it was you!! Sorry.  
  
**Pirate-Rose:---** SORRY!!! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET YOU!!!... anyway... I love the story... I'm drawing the pic for it at the moment but Jess' head keeps going weird so I keep starting again... it will be done soon though! Yes... that random person your brother added on msn was me... I saw you keep signing in with weird names like; don't know who this person is and I kind of clicked after a while... I'm sorry! I keep losing him!!! .**x.takes** **leash.x**. Thank you... .**x.and 'Clone Care For Dummies.x.** ... I'll read that later... YES! You should talk to the unknown person on msn because (after we finally found out) IT'S ME!!  
  
**Captainjack:---** Yea... no favourites... You'll see! All I due time!! Lolz... I like the whole petting of the DVD case!  
  
**Chantal J:---** Lolz thanks! Here's the new chapter!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** your so persistent! Your not going to give in are you?  
  
**Savi:---** Lolz a lot of questions there... here's the chapter anyway!  
  
**Disclaimer:---** **I FOUND HIM!!! WILL CLONE IS BACK!!! I went after him and found him in the local duck pond... naked... but he's alive and well, and squeaky clean!!! I also got bored last night and drew a picture of Will naked in the duck pond... I'm not kidding here I did ask Pirate-Rose she'll prove it... she's seen it... well it's still sending to her.. I don't own PotC or any of the characters that appear in that... I do own my plot my characters... AND THE YMCA MAN!!  
**

**Guy talk, Fan girls, Blondes!  
  
.x. Will's PoV .x.  
**"Rach! Give her time!"  
  
"No! It'll make her worse!!"  
  
She pulled her hand out of mine and ran off in the direction of Rk  
  
"She's just going to make it worse!"  
  
I felt Chris sit on the swing next to me  
  
"Nah, look, if Rk's in a mood and walks off, she'll be even worse if she realises no ones gone after her"  
  
"Why didn't you go then?"  
  
"Pfft! She'll take it out on me!"  
  
"You sure she won't go worse?"  
  
"Trust me mate, I know what she's like. But that's what I love about her; her temper!"  
  
I looked at him  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
  
He smiled  
  
"Oh yea! More than anything!"  
  
I felt for this guy... this was exactly how I felt for Elizabeth until I found out about... Norrington. Poor Chris... Rk's lied to him about loving Jack, and he doesn'e even suspect anything.  
  
"I'm sorry mate"  
  
He raised an eyebrow  
  
"Huh? What for?"  
  
U oh...  
  
"I mean... er... I'm sorry... you got... er... stuck with Rk's temper!... yea, that's it!"  
  
"Oh! Nah! It's fun to have a girl that fights back! It doesn't ever get boring!"  
  
I laughed and decided I should think before I say things!  
  
"So... how do you feel about Rachael?"  
  
"Oh, she's great, except... well... I know never to mess with her again... she hurts!"  
  
"Oh yea! How's your cheek?"  
  
"It's ok... I think the swellings going down"  
  
"She hit you really hard there didn't she?... funny, I've never seen her hit someone before... it's usually either Rk or Jess that throws the punches, and that's usually at each other. It takes a lot to set Rach off, she must really like you. Well, of course she does, you're exactly like Orlando Bloo..."  
  
He looked down  
  
Who the hell is Orlando Bloom?!  
  
"Who is this Bloom guy?!"  
  
"Maybe you should ask Rach"  
  
I'm confused... I looked over to see Jess sitting on a fake horse attached to a spring singing the song about that guys balls... I looked back to Chris and nudged him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is she ok? Does she need medication or something?"  
  
He laughed  
  
"No, that's just the way Jess is; She has her weird days when she'll go hyper. But, if you sit and have a conversation with her she's really interesting"  
  
I shook my head  
  
"Rach's friends are weird"**.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
Why did Will stay and Jack go?... I'm not complaining! But it's weird... Maybe something went worng with the wish.. of maybe... Will was suppose to stay..  
  
I walked past the paddling pool and saw the cute little kids running about. I headed for the pirate ships Rk might be in a mood but she'll still think the same... I hope.**.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**  
I sat there just looking at the kids running round and playing and falling over... When I felt someone sit next to me, I turned to shove him or her off but saw Rach  
  
"Oh, hey"  
  
"Hey... so, urm you feeling ok?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Ok, well do you want me to leave or not?"  
  
"Stay if you want... I don't care"  
  
I watched a little boy trying to swim in about 2 inches of water... pathetic little twerp.  
  
"Rk, I'm sorry that Jack left and Will didn't"  
  
"Its not you're fault... I think anyway"  
  
"I hope not!"  
  
I sighed  
  
"Want to go back?... I bet Chris is getting lonely"  
  
She smiled and winked  
  
"You only want to get back to Will"  
  
"Well, that as well!"  
  
We laughed and started to walk back  
  
"Rk!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't what me! I saw you trip that little boy over!!"  
  
"He was in my way!"**.x. Will's PoV .x.  
**  
I was still sitting on the swing bored and messing with my new piercing...  
  
"OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! IT'S IT'S..."  
  
I looked up to see a girl looking at me and pointing... and now jumping up and down  
  
"...ORLANDO BLOOM!!"  
  
Oh god  
  
"Hey! He's NOT Orlando Bloom!"  
  
Oh good Rach is back  
  
"OH! He sooo is!! And I saw him first so push off!!"  
  
"OH!! WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO PUSH OFF?! I'LL BLOODY PUSH YOU OFF! I'LL PUSH YOU OFF THE PATH INTO THE ROAD COME HERE!!!"  
  
"Rach! Wait I'll deal with it!"  
  
Jess stepped forward  
  
"Like, if you were even a real Orlando Bloom fan girl you would be able to like, tell the difference! Plus, he's is in L.A... DUH!!! So push off... LOSER!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The fan girl walked off embarrassed  
  
"Go Jess!!"  
  
She smiled...  
  
"Can we go? I'm bored!"  
  
Rk and Chris walked off in front  
  
"Hold on! Where can Will stay?!"  
  
Chris turned round  
  
"Er... I think my mom will let him stay with me"  
  
Rk's jaw dropped  
  
"WHAT?! YOU SAY THIS NOW?!!"  
  
She grabbed him by the collar  
  
"Rk!"  
  
Rach pulled her off  
  
"Look Chris' mom might let him have Will stay but she won't let two people stay! Calm down please"  
  
Rk nodded her head and took Chris' hand again and walked out the gates  
  
Rach walked back to me and shook her head, I put my arm round her **(A:N: ...What?!)** Jess followed us  
  
"Erm.. Rach?"  
  
She looked up at me  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Who is Orldy Bloom?"  
  
She laughed  
  
"It's ORLANDO Bloom"  
  
"Oh... so, who is he?!"  
  
"He's just a guy who kind of looks like you.. That's all"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"THE CARS BEEN STOLEN!!!"  
  
Rk and Chris were standing in the road with their hands in their hair  
  
"Er, Chris?...we didn't..."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE ANYONE WOULD WANT TO STEAL THAT RUST BUCKET!!"  
  
"Rk! Chris! Listen!... do you remember driving here?"  
  
"Er... no..."  
  
Rk put her hands over her mouth  
  
"IT WAS STOLEN AT THE YMCA!!!"  
  
"RK! FOR GODS SAKE GIRL!!... do you remember driving to the YMCA?!"  
  
"No... we... walked"  
  
"DUH!!"  
  
Rk whacked Chris around his head  
  
"YOU THICK SHIT!!"  
  
"OUCH! RK!! THAT HURTS!!"  
  
"YOU MADE ME RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE YMCA... THEN WLAK ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE WHEN YOU KNEW WE HAD THE CAR!!!"  
  
"I FORGOT!!"  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE BLONDE!!"  
  
Jess looked offended  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I looked down at Rach who was laughing  
  
"Do you think we should head back to the car and leave them?"  
  
She nodded. We headed back; Jess following... in the middle of the road, leaving Chris and Rk still standing half on the path arguing  
  
"I AM NOT WALKING!!"  
  
"FINE! STAY HERE AND WE'LL COME BACK!!"  
  
"PFFT! I THINK NOT!! YOU CAN CARRY ME!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****   
  
Okies! Done!!!I think there is two chapters left but that's it... ah, never mind I can still bore you all with the sequel!Buh bi xREVIEW!!!XxXxXxXxXxXxX **


	30. Memories, RK'S REAL NAME!, School!

**Back again!! Ok lets carry on with things...  
  
Pirate-Rose:---** Lolz the beauty of MSN... :o I hate them still for taking your GREAT AND FUNNY story off!! Still not fair... .**x.Sulks.x**. ... lolz... Msn has even turned against us now!! YES! WILL ISH MINE!!! Fan girls can go away!!... unless they are going to review... :o fine protest! ... oh, by the way... WHY AREN'T YOU ON MSN?! Who am I meant to go insanely hyper and be scared by freaky masks with now?!  
  
**Alori Kesi Aldercy:---** Lolz... he won't be back that quick! Give him time to get down to the nearest tavern!  
  
**Captainjack:---** Sorry he's still... gone. But it will fit in! just wait and see... if you can bare to be apart that long... er... here...** .x.Passes Jack teddy.x.** ...what?  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** Fine! Lolz... .**x.Pulls out chart on stand.x. **... look... .**x.gets out little pointer** **stick.x**. ... they are incompatible!!... plus... I want him!!  
  
**Empathy Is Me:---** Yea, I suppose I would be confused if a group of people started calling me someone I'd never heard of... aww... .**x.Pats Will Clones head.x.  
  
LadyGlory:---** Aww... .**x.Passes chocolates.x.** ... well, they help me when I'm sad!  
  
**Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Lolz thanks! I liked those lines so they had to be in!!  
  
**PinkRoseB:---** sorry, I only just got your review for chapter 28... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! .**x.Passes chocolates.x.  
**  
**Lady Nicole Potter:---** Lolz. Thanks! I don't find it that funny when I re- read it, some parts make me laugh because I can imagine my mates doing those things... the car part... the leaving people in toilets part... the singing of weird (and very scary songs)... well ok maybe they're that weird they'd do it all... Anyway sorry I babble... THANKS AGAIN!!!  
  
**Carn:---** I have nothing against blondes at all! Jess is one! Lol. Don't worry sequel will be up within the next week!... hopefully!... Hmmm reading the last chapter before the other one.. Wow! You're brain must work quickly to keep up with that one there! Sorry didn't mean to make you ALMOST cry!!  
  
**Disclaimer:--- I don't own PotC or the mighty fine people in it... I only own my characters, the plot... and a picture of Will in a duck pond...  
**

****

**Memories, Rk's REAL NAME?!, SCHOOL?!!  
  
.x. Will's PoV.x.  
**We were now walking across the car park towards Chris' car. Rach pulled my arm and looked down at her.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Do you miss Jack?... Because I do, a lot"  
  
I hadn't really thought about Jack... if he got back ok or he realises I'm still here... and he's running found thinking he's lost me... Well now I feel worried!  
  
"Yea, Its kind of weird without him around"  
  
"What do you mean weird?"  
  
"Well, since I left Port Royale I don't think I've spent over two days away from him, or the Black Pearl"  
  
"Oh... there's something else as well... isn't there, Will?"  
  
Does she think.. I'm ... what's the word Rk used?... Oh yea...  
  
"GAY?!"  
  
Rach stood still  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I mean... no! I'm not.. g..gay!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow  
  
"I never said you were! I was just suggesting that you and Jack have a good friendship!... You better not be gay!"  
  
"OH! Yea, we do... Why can't I be gay?"  
  
"WILL! It's not you can't but... I've kissed you... and Rk will say that I'm that, well, bad that I've turned you gay!"  
  
"I don't want to turn gay!"  
  
"Then what are you on about?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Ok then... this conversation never happened"  
  
I nodded quickly  
  
"It's quiet without Jack isn't it?"  
  
"Yea... sometimes..."  
  
"HURRY UP!!"  
  
"MY LEGS ARE HURTING SHUT UP!!"  
  
"SLACKER!!"  
  
"BULLY!!"  
  
"YOU'RE WEAK!!"  
  
"YOU'RE... YOU'RE... FAT!!!!"  
  
We all stopped in our tracks and looked at Chris and what Rk was going to do to him...  
  
A guy should NEVER call a woman fat... especially if he wants her to like him! I learned that the hard way... Elizabeth locked me out the house for 2 weeks!  
  
Rk climbed off Chris' back and he turned to look at her... knowing something bad was going to happen.  
  
"You... you think I'm fat?!"  
  
Even though Rk is the skinniest girl I've seen...  
  
"NO!! I just couldn't think of a good comeback!"  
  
"You better have!... NOW CARRY ME TO THE CAR!!"  
  
Chris, not wanting to get in more trouble, quickly did what he was told and speed-walked to the car.  
  
I wanted to make a good impression and turned to Rach  
  
"You want carrying?" **(A:N: .x.Ducks rotten vegetables.x. )  
  
**"No thanks"  
  
"I DO!!"  
  
Jess ran up to me and held her arms out... I turned to Rach  
  
"Go on! I don't mind!"  
  
I turned to pick up Jess only to see she had gone...  
  
"What?"  
  
"You took to long!"  
  
She was sitting in the back seat of Chris' car  
  
"Fine then! I'll carry no one!"  
  
Rk put her head out the sunroof  
  
"Carry blondie!!"  
  
I turned to Rach, whos' jaw dropped  
  
"I AM NOT BLONDE!!"  
  
"Rach, hate to break it to you but... YOU'RE BLONDE!!!"  
  
"Shut you're face"  
  
Rk did a mock-offended face then sat on the roof impatiently  
  
"Just hurry up Will!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Carry blond... I mean, Rach to the car!!"  
  
"She doesn't want me to!!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake I'll walk myself Rk!!"  
  
"NO! I hear by decree that you, Rach, are not allowed to step into this car, and must be carried by you're dear William Turner"  
  
Rach burst out laughing  
  
"That's the biggest load of"  
  
"Rach!"  
  
"Well it is!!"  
  
She walked towards the car... Rk got into the drivers seat and as soon as Rach went near the car Rk moved it  
  
"Rk!!... Rk, stop... RK!!... FINE!!! RACHEL KATIE TALBOT YOU STOP NOW!!!"  
  
Rk slammed the breaks on and got out the car...  
  
"You said my name!! You know I hate it!!!"  
  
"You left me no choice!!"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Rk got back in and drove off  
  
"GREAT!! There goes my ride home and you're place to stay!!"  
  
"She's coming back" I pointed ahead of me "Very quickly"  
  
"I know what she's doing... Come here"  
  
Rach put her arms around my neck and I lifted her  
  
Rk screeched to a halt in front of us  
  
"FINALLY YOU GET THE IDEA!!"  
  
I put Rach in the car and shut the door  
  
"I try to give a bit of romance and that's what I get!"  
  
I looked round the car and noticed Chris shaking and Jess frozen to her seat...  
  
"You're crazy woman! BLOODY CRAZY!!"  
  
Chris opened the door and went round to the driver side and opened that door  
  
"SHIFT OVER I'M DRIVING!"  
  
Rk got out and sat in the passenger side  
  
We drove off  
  
"Trying to kill us by crazy driving... Crazy"  
  
Jess still had not moved or released the death grip on her seat belt...

**.x. In the car somewhere .x.  
  
.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH.... GRANDMA GOT RUNOVER BY A REINDEER, COMING FROM OUR HOUSE CHRISTMAS EVE..."  
  
Jess... now free from her seatbelt, was singing another Christmas song  
  
"...YOU CAN SAY THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SANTA, BUT AS FOR ME AND GRANDPA, WE BELIEVE!!"  
  
"JESS!! Shut up!! It's bloody August!!"  
  
Rk had finally cracked with Jess' 'festive' singing  
  
"Well, at least it's better then Tom Jones!!"  
  
Jess, Chris and I laughed  
  
"OH HA HA! SO NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"  
  
She folded her arms and sulked  
  
I leaned forward  
  
"Aw, bless, Rk's all shy about her crush on Mr. Sex bomb himself"  
  
We laughed again, Chris trying not to let Rk see him  
  
Rk turned and leaned back  
  
"Oh, so we're starting on crushes now then! Well, why don't I tell Will all about YOU'RE crushes?!"  
  
I folded my arms  
  
"Go ahead! I have nothing to hide, or be ashamed of! Not exactly as if Will's bothered!"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see then won't we?!"  
  
I leaned back, what is she is she doing? This is pointless! She's insane! Well, more than she used to be anyway!  
  
"Well, lets start with Mark Unit!"  
  
"Oh MY God Rk! That way well over two years ago!!"  
  
"SHUSH! He was Rach's school crush... one of many!..."  
  
"Rk! What the..."  
  
She raised her hand to silence me; I turned to Will who seemed to be listening intently  
  
"...He had BROWN hair BROWN eyes..."  
  
Oh! I know what she's doing... and it won't work! She's being stupid!  
  
"...And he..."  
  
"I see what you're doing now, you're trying to make all my crushes look like Will... well newsflash Rk, THEY DON'T!"  
  
"ER! THIS JUST IN... THEY DO!!"  
  
"REALLY?! THEN NAME ONE OTHER CHRUSH WHO DOES!!"  
  
"Er, ladies?"  
  
"ORLANDO BLOOM!!"  
  
"Hey, guys?"  
  
"OF COURSE HE DOES!! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?!"  
  
"Hey! You two!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Will you two listen to me?!!"  
  
"BECAUSE ORLANDO BLOOM AND WILL TURNER ARE THE SAME GU..."  
  
"WILL YOU PAIR OF SCREECHING HOWLER MONKEYS SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"JESS! WE'RE BUSY HERE!!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!! DO YOU REALISE THAT THIS SCREAMING MATCH STARTED WITH TOM JONES?!!"  
  
We looked at each other then looked down...  
  
"NOW! RK! GET YOU'RE BUTT BACK IN THE FRONT SEAT AND PISS OFF CHRIS... RACH! GET OFF YOU'RE KNEES AND TALK TO WILL! AND CHRIS!!!!"  
  
He jumped  
  
"You missed the turning" **.x. 10 Minutes Later (On the right road) .x.  
  
.x. Will's PoV .x.  
**Rach leaned forward to Rk  
  
"So... Rk, you done revising yet?"  
  
"Huh? For what?"  
  
"For that huge test we've got when we got back to school!"  
  
"What do you mean 'when we go back'? We've finished!"  
  
"We've got another year left!!"  
  
"But last year was our final year!!"  
  
"No, this year I our final year. Didn't you listen in that huge assembly about how we have one more year left?!"  
  
"But I'm sure..."  
  
"Rk, you listen to half of the assembly if you're lucky"  
  
"Yea, well, that Miss, Stickface..."  
  
"Stickland"  
  
"Yea, her, well she kept glaring me... she hates me!!"  
  
"Rk, all the teachers either hate you, had a mental breakdown because of you, been physically AND emotionally marked by or just plain scared!"  
  
"I didn't mean to hit her! I told you!"  
  
"You didn't hit her you pushed her down a flight of stairs!!"  
  
"Who did I hit then?"  
  
"I don't know! Probably some poor defenceless teacher that crossed your path!"  
  
"Yea well, like I said I didn't knock her down the stairs"  
  
"Well, who did then? She didn't jump and she damn well didn't fly!!"  
  
I leaned by Chris  
  
"She pushed someone down the stairs?!"  
  
"Yea, she's also given one a black eye, that was with Jess' text book. Made three retire and put two in a mental home!"  
  
I couldn't believe it! I leaned back to listen to more of Rk's and Rach's conversation  
  
"What was I suppose to do?! She was standing on my scarf!!"  
  
"Waited for her to move!! You didn't have to pull it form under her!!"  
  
"I didn't pull it THAT hard!!!"  
  
"Who you pulled it hard enough to send a teacher gambolling down the stairs along with a pile of text books and a cup of coffee!!"  
  
"Well, I'm not the only bad guy here, you've done some things too!"  
  
Rach folded her arms  
  
"Oh yea? What?" **.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
**"Oh yea? What?"  
  
O....k.... think! There has to be something Rach has done... OH YEA!!!  
  
"You smacked Miss. Moncreif!"  
  
"I'm not in any of her classes! And besides..."  
  
She smirked  
  
"...That was Jess"  
  
I looked at Jess  
  
"You said it was Rach!!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
She looked shocked  
  
"Yes you did! You said she hit her after..."  
  
Jess waved her arms to stop me  
  
"... she stole her hair style!"  
  
"WHAT?! JESS!"  
  
We all laughed... even Rach  
  
"You see Rk, I'm not the rogue you think I am!"  
  
I know there's something she's done!...  
  
"A HA!"  
  
"A HA! What?"  
  
"A HA! You flirted with MR. Irvin!!"  
  
Will looked at Rach  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I didn't! And you don't even know him!!"  
  
"Yes you did! You said his arse looked sexy in cords!!"  
  
Will took his hands away from Rach and Jess screwed up her face  
  
"EWW RACH!!"  
  
"WHAT?! I did it to get Rk out of detention!!"  
  
"You didn't need to I had a note!"  
  
"Yea, from you're 'foot doctor'! Why do you need you're feet in detention?!"  
  
"You walk in and you walk out! Besides, I won't be getting anymore detentions... I'm not going back!"  
  
"Rk you have to..."  
  
"Nope, not if I send someone in my place!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Will!"  
  
"WHAT?!" They yelled together  
  
"Rk, does Will really look like a Rache..."  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!"  
  
"...An Rk?! He's not even female!!"  
  
"I could have had a sex change over the hols they don't know"  
  
Chris joined in  
  
"Hey! I'm not having people think I'm dating THAT!"  
  
"HEY! I'M DATING THAT!!"  
  
"WILL YOU STOPP CALLING ME THAT!! I'm not going to that school place it sounds brutal!"  
  
"Only in Rk's classes"  
  
"FINE THEN! I'LL GUESS I'LL HAVE TO GO!!"  
  
I sat back and looked out the window  
  
...Might as well try again...  
  
"But, are you sure you don't want to take my..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"So maybe?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"So that's a yes then?"  
  
"NO!!!" They all yelled again  
  
"AWW MAN!!" **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

****

****

LONGEST CHAPTER I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!!! Killed my bloody hands that did... yes I do realise I could have stopped at any time for a break... but did I realise that until after woods... No! Thanks to Pirate-Rose for help on that Grandma got run over song!! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! Buh bi xx REVIEW!!! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	31. Walking, Wrong Answer!, WHAT?

**I'm back everyone!! Last chapter!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Spizzy the Headless Spaz:---** Yep don't worry there's a sequel! No ones allowed to get off that easy!!  
  
**Puppy2004:---** Yea when they go back they'll be in the last year I needed them to be old but still in school. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Pirate-Rose:---** Yea well, you'd had brain freeze so just blame that! :o Poor dog!! ... Evil thing... :o my magical foam!!! That was creepy how that worked though, I KNOW! That caller was scary... freak, a girl trying to pose as a guy... Yea... we get you! Lolz, yea that would be funny seeing a teacher gambolling down a flight of stairs with the books and coffee, then you'd get worried when she wasn't making an attempt to get up or move at all. Sorry! I'll end up owing you it for ages... I think it needs hours to download... stupid thing... I need foam! Lol!  
  
**Chantal J:---** Thanks... here that last chapter for you!!  
  
**Lady Nicole Potter:---** Lolz yay! Someone likes Jess' songs!!  
  
**Empathy Is Me:---** lol! Don't worry you think I'm going to let my baby go through with that?!  
  
**Alori Kesi Aldercy:---** Lolz don't worry... I promise Jack will be back early in the next story!!  
  
**Zeldagr1436:---** Lolz sorry last chapter!!  
  
**PinkRoseB:---** lol, I haven't decided whether I want Will in school or not... I think I might... think of the possibilities... lolz thanks for reviewing!... oh, trust me Rk would do that!!  
  
**Captainjack:----** Lolz, I needed help with it! Can you believe I couldn't remember the words to a weird and funny song?!... I think I need to go see a doctor!  
  
**Katesparrow:---** Yea I know! You just disappeared! Lol glad you're back!!  
  
**Carrianne:---** :O POOR WILL!... Exactly how little kids are when they find out Santa isn't real... AS IF SANTA ISN'T REAL! Who would deliver all the presents?!  
  
**Disclaimer:---** .**x.Makes sure Will clone is secured to the bed leg before opening the window.x. .... Ok, Well, I don't own... (I'm getting really tired of typing this... 30 chapters and I've still got to do it... you'd think they's get the message...) PotC or any of the characters that appear in it...  
  
I do own... ahem...  
  
.x.gets out list.x. ... Rk, Chris, Chris' car, Jess, the annoyed guy at the cinemas... top marks if you remember him!, the YMCA weedy man, the spotty guy from Drayton manor... remember him? The guy with the mega phone, the police men who were mean in the cell, the unconscious doctor, the evil dentist, the annoyed cleaners from McDonalds, the PVC guys... you know the ones all over Jess?, the weird old couple in the car behind... when Jack and Will were doing rude things, Oh yea! The woman who thought Will was a gigolo. Hmmm I think that's it...  
  
...Going to miss all them... take a bow everyone!! .x.gets pushed off by loads of people.x. yea, yea move! I'm the star!!! DON'T WORRY! Jess, Rk and Chris will be back!!  
**

**   
  
Walking, Wrong answer!, WHAT?!  
  
.x. Rach's PoV .x.  
**  
"So... Chris when are you dropping me and Jess off?"  
  
"No, you mean you, Jess AND Will"  
  
"No, Will is staying with you... Remember?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
I leaned forward onto the back of Chris' chair  
  
"Chris, what is the point of dropping Will off with me, if you'll just have to pick him up again to stay with you?"  
  
"Well, if I drop Will off with you and Jess, I can get some alone time with Rk, which I haven't had in ages... plus! You get to show you're parents you're new boyfriend since their home early!... and, time to get out!"  
  
I leaned back and looked out the window...  
  
"Chris, I don't live here..."  
  
"I know you guys can walk... don't glare at me! Its not that far!!"  
  
Jess folded her arms  
  
"But I hate walking!!"  
  
"Well now's the time to learn to love it!!"  
  
"Fine! Evil git! Come on Jess, Will"  
  
We climbed out the back... I walked round to Chris' window  
  
"What time are you going to pick Will up?"  
  
"About 7... ish"  
  
"So 8 then"  
  
He laughed  
  
We started to walk down the long road that led to my street. I turned  
  
"See you at school on Monday, Rk!!"  
  
"AWW MAN!"  
  
I saw her crawl into the back seat and flop down**.x. Rk's PoV .x.  
  
**I crawled into the now empty back seat and flopped down... I hate school  
  
I sat back up and saw Will tying his shoelace then pick up a stick and throw it into the middle of the road... where Jess was walking a little further behind...  
  
I saw Rach shouting something at Jess then  
  
**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!  
**  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LOONY!! CAN'T A GIRL WALK IN THE ROAD SAFELY?!"  
  
Jess was still walking in the road shaking her fist... when she went flying, tripping over the stick Will threw... she picked it up and attempted to throw it at him. Naturally she missed and hit an old lady, knocking her hat off.  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
Jess ran over the hill and out of sight... followed by the old lady and her handbag...  
  
Rach turned and waved at me then carried on walking with Will until they also disappeared over the hill.  
  
I lay back down...  
  
"WILL! Leave my butt!!"  
  
"AWW!"  
  
Eww...  
  
Chris turned to face me, smiling down  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking how cute you are"  
  
I turned my head... I heard him move to see me better  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
I nodded... I don't want to know where this is going...  
  
I closed my eyes  
  
"Rk, you know if I asked you to do something that you didn't want to do... we'd still be friends, right?"  
  
"Always"  
  
"Rk, look at me"  
  
I sat up and he climbed into the back seat with me  
  
He smiled at took my hand in his...  
  
"Rk, I love you more than anything in the world..."  
  
I nodded  
  
"I know that Chris"  
  
"Let me finish... and I'd never try to force you to do anything you didn't want..."  
  
"I know"  
  
"Shush... I know this may seem quick for you, but, it seems the right time for me..."  
  
I nodded, trying to find out where Chris was heading with his little speech  
  
He cleared his throat  
  
"Rk... the last few days with you have been awesome... I mean even if we did get stuck on a roller coaster and everything..."  
  
He's babbling... again  
  
"... but, it made everything seem more clear to me about us, and I, well I..."  
  
Now he's stuttering...  
  
"Well, what I'm tying to say is that, Rk, will you marry me?"  
  
WHAT?! Oh darn... Not good... Do I love him?.... OF COURSE I DO!!.... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... But do I really love him, as in head over heals can't breathe in love?... ... ... .... .... ..... ..... ..... ...... .... .... ... Maybe... ... DAMNIT! WRONG ANSWER!!!... ... ...  
  
"I don't have a ring... YET! But if you say yes, don't worry I'll get one straight away!"  
  
Aww bless, he's trying to persuade me... ... so I know I love him... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. but I love Jack don't I?... ... ... ... .... .... Well Jack isn't coming back!... ... ... ... ... I've got to move on! ... .... ... ... ... ...But, should I? I mean I got him here once I can do it again!... ... ... ... OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I SAYING?! Jack didn't even love me!!  
  
I looked up at Chris who raised an eyebrow...  
  
"So...?" **(A:N: Kiss Me!... sorry, I love that perfume!)  
  
**OH MY GOD! THINK RK!!... ... Yes I do love him!!.... ... say yes then!... ... ... ... ... ... Or something along those lines... ... ... ... ... ... Something good!!.... ... ... ... ... ... Not stupid!.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anything right now would help... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... SAY SOMETHING FOR GODS SAKE WOMAN!... ...... ...................................... .......... ... .... .. ... ... ... ... ... .... .... .... ... ... ... .... ... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ........ ... ............. "Ermmmmm.... Savvy?"..... ... .... ... .... ..... .... ..... ..... ..... ..... ....

..... .....WHAT?!

  
**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. THE END .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
**

**Writers :** **Me! ( totally sane one )  
And helped along by two of the bestest friends ever... but I can't mention their names because the story keeps getting removed if I do... but I'm sure you can guess!! Well, actually... one helped... the other just sat back, giggled and sung weird songs...  
****   
  
Sequel is called 'Drinks All Round!' Should be up tomorrow or the lastest... probably Wednesday!Thanks to my brilliant reviewers!! .x.Throws roses and chocolates... Will and Johnny boxers.x. ... oops wrong pile!  
****.x.Pulls Will Clone's leash.x. ... come on baby!! .x.Walks off into sunset... Dragging Will Clone behind.x. ... Will! No! Leave the kitty!... Will! No! WILL!!!! WAIT!!!! **


End file.
